Golden Heart
by Trainer Nexus
Summary: After escaping his drunken father. Ash Ketchum has been adopted by the Oak family. After nice elementary school years and eagerly waiting for his high school years. He and Gary ends up in the worst school in the world Goldenrod Academy. Still trying to forget about his past life with his old family, Ash must face many challenges. Including a stuck up redhead..
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**I don't know why I'm doing this but.. Ugh.. Anyway new story..again.. I got this after playing a ton of Bully Scholarship Edtion and I thought this would be good for a story. So expect a TON of similarities on this and of course a fanfiction set in school is of course a TOTALLY ORIGINAL IDEA! *Cough* School Days.. Remember Me is still going I also just want to take a break after doing chapters for nonstop this whole Christmas. Also this isn't gonna focus TOO much on romance between Ash and Misty. This is kinda more.. humourous with a bit of romance. Kinda like Sakurasou Pet Na Kanojo I just watched that it was pretty good. Even though this chapter isn't humourous.. Anyway after this incredibly long Author's Note.. Let's begin. Please leave a review, follow or favourite and I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Edit 02/06/2016: Updated chapter to get rid of mistakes and (this joke)**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Pokemon! If I did then Misty could have been in XY &Z**

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Your gonna be home right?" a young boy says in the night.

"My Ashy we just need to get some stuff real quick ok?" the woman says with a nice smile. "I will be back. I promise." She smiles again kissing the boy in the cheek closing the door.

Ash sat there just waiting for his parents to open the door in his house.

It was longer then he expected. He started to get worried but when he started to call them. The door opened.

"Mom? Dad?" He said. Instead of two people coming out a man just came out all alone with a face filled with grim.

"Dad? Where's Mom?" Ash asked. The man just dropped his bags and sat down in shame.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Ash asked with concern. The man sighed with despair.

"Ash.. your mother... she.." the man began to say.

* * *

1 Week Later...

"We gathered here today to share the memory of the loss of Delia Ketchem. She died in an accident with a car a week ago." A man says near a coffin in the middle of the rain. "We will hear a few words from Giovanni Ketchem.

The man sighed and started to say his speech. The funeral ended with Ash and his dad staying behind. They stared at the grave that was recently made.

"Ash.. I'm sorry.." he said to his son tearing up near the grave.

They walked away as the sky turns gray and started to rain.

* * *

A Few Days Later..

(Ash's Diary)

A week has passed since that day.. I just wished I got to be with her.. Dad is getting wierd now.. He is starting to go outside to bars every night to lay off the pain. Even though I thought drinking alcohol too much is bad. I'm just a bi-

He stopped writing when all of sudden.

"ARGH!" A loud shout came from downstairs.

Ash went downstairs where a man is shouting in grief with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Dad.." Ash said close to him.

"What do you want.." his dad says with a drunk voice.

"Dad. Please Mom wouldn't want you to drin-" Ash says with concern when he is all of a sudden interrupted by a shout.

"You.. YOU!" his father says breaking the bottle.

"DAD! CALM DOWN!" Ash screams as he trips over. "DON'T!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! DIE!" he shouts trying to hit him with the broken bottle.

"AHHHH!" Ash screams as the bottle hits his arm now filled with blood.

"DIE YOU!" The drunken Dad yells trying to hit Ash in the head.

"GAH!" Ash screams avoiding the bottle and jumps out of the window.

"COME BACK HERE YOU KILLER!" Giovanni yells trying to catch him.

Ash ran for his life. Ever since his mother died everything has fallen apart in his family. Due to being an alcoholic he started to beat his own child not even knowing what he is doing. But Ash cannot take it anymore.

He ran out in Viridian Forest passing the city with a tunnel he dug through back in his time.

Then it started to rain. The water went through his wound burning it like a fire.  
"Ugh... this hurts..." Ash groans.

He starts to get really tired and fell down. And crawled his way to the exit.

"Need to keep... moving.." Ash says starting to bleed out. He then just stopped moving. He saw light.. Not the other kind of light.. A light from something else.. From something that like.. a someone.

* * *

A Few Hours Later..

"Beep...Beep...Beep." A machine goes.

"Is he going to be alright?" a younger voice says.

"His wound isn't very serious but I don't have his I.D" a older voice says. "Who knows where he is from.."

"I hope he will be okay gramps.." the younger voice said again.

"Ugh.." Ash says trying to open his eyes.

"Hey little man are you okay?" A old man says with a lab coat.

"Huh.. Where am I.." Ash asked.

"Your in Celadon City dude." a boy the same age as Ash says.

"Celadon.. How did..I.." Ash says shockingly.

"My grandson Gary was walking through Viridian Forest with his Growlithe looking for pokemon and then he saw you covered in blood. He got on my Pidgeott he borrowed and headed straight back here to my lab." the elderly man explained..

"Lab? Wait... Celadon..City.. Are you that famous Oak person?" Ash asked.

"Oh you mean gramps? Yeah he is the one and only Professor Oak!" the boy next to him said.

"You don't have to be cocky about that.. speaking of which how did you get those wounds?" the Professor said.

Ash stayed silent when a man came running with a tablet. The electric kind not the medicine.

"Oak! I found his identity! His name is Ash Ketchem of Pallet Town and is a son of Delia and Giovanni Ketchem!" The man yells excitingly.

"Thank you Elm!" The professor says looking at the results.  
"Looks like your going home man." Gary said.

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!" Ash shouted getting everyones attention.

"Why? You don't wanna taste your Mom's food again?" Oak asked.

When he asked that Ash opened eyes and started to cry.

"Oh dear.. Sir.." the same man says with the tablet.

"What is it Elm?" Oak asked.

"His mom.. she.. died in a car accident last week.." the man said with despair..

"Oh.." Gary said.

"Don't you still have your Dad?" Oak asked Ash.

Ash said nothing and showed his wounds.

"He did this to me.." Ash sayed.

"Nonsence he couldn't have hit his own child!" Oak says.

"Sir.. Giovanni Ketchum.. look at his records.." the man says again.

"What the hell?! Robbery? Attempted Rape? Drunk Driving?! CHILD ABUSE!?" Gary yelled as he sees the records of Ash's dad.

"He tried to kill me this time.." Ash said.

"That's why you cut your arm?" Oak asked.

"Theres no way I would go back there.." Ash said with some tears.

At that point Gary and Oak were discussing what they should do.

"Gramps if we send him back to Pallet he could get practically murdered." Gary said.

"We can't keep him if he still has his parent.." Oak says.

"Just report to the police and tell them on what he has done..." Ash mentioned to them.

"Okay we should've said that before should we.." Oak said.

"Well might as well then.." Gary said picking up the phone.

* * *

A Few Hours Later..

Ash slept in his bed. Thinking if he is gonna go back to his abusive father. He woke up and got bored and decided to turn on the television.

"This just in." A news person or whatever says as Ash turns on the television.

"Giovanni Ketchum has been sentenced imprisonment for life, for attempting to KILL his own son Ash Ketchum." she said making Ash jump.

"Ash Ketchum ran as far away as he could when he was then sent to Celadon City with help from Professor Oak and his grandson Gary Oak. Here is a picture of Ash Ketchum with his wounds" she said showing a picture of Ash while he was asleep.

"They were here while I was asleep?" Ash said as he started to look through his window.

There was a large crowed of people wanting to see Ash. When that happened the door opened.

"You did it?" Ash asked.

"Yes.. I don't want you to get hurt even more from your father.." Oak said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"But where am I gonna live?" Ash asked.

"We are gonna be your legal guardians ok? You will live with us." a boy said opening the door.

"Ok. Better then living on the streets!" Ash said.

"Well welcome to the Oak family! Ash Ketchum." Oak and Gary said hugging Ash.

"Heh. thanks guys!" Ash said.

* * *

3 Years Later..

Ash stared at his room. His trophy from winning the junior league, The best in class award, The pokemon he caught in the safari zone and his Celadon City Elementary School Graduation Badge.

"Pika!" a yellow rodent says behind him.

"Sup Pikachu!" Ash says cheerfully.

After he was 10 about a year ago. He caught Pikachu who was abandoned by it's trainer.

Ash checked his calender to see when he is going back to school.

"Ugh it's the second last day already?" Ash complained.

"I should decide where I should go.." Ash says thinking of what High School is gonna be like.

"Hey Ash!" A boy just as old as Ash says.

"Hey Gary! So you decided where to go for High School?" Ash asks.

"Gramps said he is gonna decide." Gary answers.

"Sweet hope it's good." Ash says.

"Hey Gary, Ash!" A elderly man says from downstairs. "Come on down! You guys got accepted into the school I decided!"

"Hell yeah!" Gary says running down the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ash yells.

"Ash! Gary! As I said I just enrolled you to your new school!" Oak says.

"So what is it gramps?" Gary asks while drinking a soda.

"Well it is it?" Ash asks while drinking tea.

"Your gonna leave tommorow morning on train next stop to Goldenrod Academy" Oak says.

"BLECH!" Ash and Gary spat out their drinks when they heard the words "Goldenrod."

"GOLDENROD CITY?!" Gary yelled out.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S ALL THE WAY IN JOHTO NOT ONLY THAT IT IS THE WORST SCHOOL OUT OF ALL THE REGIONS!" Ash shouts.

"Look I am sorry for choosing this school but Celadon City High School was full up so I had no choice." Oak replies. "Now you two should go and pack up now."

The both of them were pissed off as they went upstairs.

"Out of all the places.. that hellhole?!" Gary complains.

"Great.. So much for seeing my friends again.." Ash says.

"Well we do have to do it for our own good so we should pack up." Gary says.

"Yeah maybe what we heard were just rumours.." Ash says entering his room.

* * *

The Next Day..

"Ugh.. when he said morning didn't he mean something like early as hell.." Gary compained very tired at 5am.

"Should've went to sleep early.." Ash answered also a bit tired.

"Well we are here.." Oak said pulling up to the train station.

"Good luck you two!" Oak says to the two teens.

"See ya Gramps!" Gary says.

"Bye!" Ash says.

As they said their goodbyes to the professor a woman says something over the intercom.

"Last call to Goldenrod City! Repeat last call to Goldenrod City!" she says.

"Come on Ash!" Gary yells.

"Mew.. I'm coming!" Ash says back.

They ran like a Pikachu using quick attack. And they got on the train just in time..

"Phew.. imagine if we had to wait longer.." Gary panted.

"Let's... just... sit... down.." Ash says trying to breath.

* * *

An Hour Later..

"We are now ariving in Goldenrod City in Johto. We hope you enjoy your day." a voice says over the speaker.

"So much for the fastest train in the region.. Come on Ash." Gary says.

They exited out of the train and the station. They stared at the city that they heard was infamous.

"Ok.. Goldenpoop Academy is.. around the corner.." Ash says looking at his map.

"Okay. Let's go.." Gary says starting to walk.

The two of them looked around the city. The city wasn't bad except for the occasional teenagers who tag up the walls. But what they were really worried about was the school.

"Ok. So this school is a boarding school?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. It's basically college only for teenagers.." Gary answers.

"Pika.." a hungry Pikachu says.

"Are serious?! You just had two bottles of ketchup in the morning!" Ash yells out.

"Pika..." a very hungry Pikachu begs.

"Ugh.. fine.. we will stop at a food place later.." Gary said.

"PIKA!" the rodent cheered.

"Did you really had to feed him ketchup.." Gary complains.

"He saw that my name was rhymed with it and he just ate it and now he is like a vampire looking for blood.." Ash answers annoyed.

The two teenagers turned around and there it was.. the infamous school .. Bullw- I mean damn it hope I don't get sued.. Goldenrod Academy.

"Ah. You must be Oak's boys?" a lady says in front of the gate.

"Yes mam." Ash says.

"Ok then. Welcome to Goldenrod Academy." she says.

She had burnette hair wore a black suit, skirt and glasses.

"Now school starts tommorow so please get used to this place and I hope you have fun time here." She says leaving the two of them.

"Fun my ass.." Gary says.

"So what you gonna do?" Ash asks.

"I'm gonna check out the school. What about you?" Gary answers.

"Just gonna head to my dorm. So see ya later I guess." Ash says.

"Kay. Smell ya later." Gary says leaving him.

"What does that even MEAN?!" Ash says.

"So.. you a teacher's pet huh?" a voice says behind him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ash asks.

He turned around and sees a older boy with a white shirt, jeans, purple hair and black boots.

"I saw you talking to that bitch. You new? Well this is what we do to new kids around here." he insults.

"What are you talking abou- HEY!" Ash yells when the boy grabs his Pikachu.

"See ya later loser!" he says running away with his Pikachu.

"PIKA!" Pikachu screams.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ash yells out.

It didn't help that Ash wasn't that athletic. The boy he was chasing was faster then he thought as he jumps over cracked walls and running like Sonic.

"Damn it.. he's fast.." Ash pants.

He ran into the garage where car working is held. It seemed like a dead until the boy ran up on top of a large container and started shooting his slingshot.

"Fight me dillweed!" he insults Ash shooting him with the slingshot.

"Damn it!" Ash says as the rock from the slingshot hits his scar.

"You little bitch! You teacher's pe- GAH!" he yells when someone throws a garbage can lid at him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He yells out.

"Who are you?" Ash asks.

"My name is Brendan. I'm new as well and saw you chasing that creep." The boy says.

"Ash is my name. Yeah he took my Pikachu!" Ash says.

"Well then use the junk around you and hit that bitch!" Brendan yells out hitting the older boy with a brick.

"Gah! You son of a bitches!" He yells out trying to shoot Brendan.

"Watch out!" a voice says pushing Brendan out of the way.

"Gah?! May?! You go to this school too?!" Brendan says.

"We talk about this later! Help that Pikachu! Hiya!" the girl says throwing a rock at him knocking his slingshot out of his hands.

"What the?! Where's my slingshot?!" the boy yells out.

"Take this!" Ash yells out shooting the slingshot.

"Wah! AHH!" the boy says falling off the container.

"Pika!" Pikachu says running to Ash.

"Pikachu! Thank Mew!" Ash shouts out.

"Thank you guys." Ash says to the two teenagers who helped him.

"No problem. You new as well?" the girl asks.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Brendan my Pikachu is safe so thanks." Ash says.

"Is he dead?" Brendan asks pointing at he boy.

"No. He's still breathing." May says checking his pulse.

"So Ash right?" May asks Ash.

"Yep. Where did you guys come from."

"Hoenn! Speaking of which.. GIVE IT BACK BRENDAN!" May yells grabbing Brendan.

"Hell no!" Brendan yells out.

"I'm gonna go now so.. see ya." Ash says with Pikachu.

Ash layed down in his bed in the dorms. Pikachu sat down on a sofa and slept.

"Man.. This place is crazy.." Ash thinks.

He sat up and wrote in his diary.

(Ash's Diary)

Dear Diary

Man those rumours weren't kidding! Seriously! A older kid stole my Pikachu and nearly hit a rock in my balls. I got his slingshot but I'm a bit rusty with it. I met so cool friends. They came from Hoenn. Brendan is the guys name and May is the girls name. She is kinda cute but looks like those two are together or something. Gary went off somewhere to check out the school ro possibly just be a damned chick magnet like in elementary.. So far this place is NOTHING like my school. I just hope this go off from the better. Also Hi Mom if your reading this from heaven.

Ash Ketchum

* * *

To Be Continued.

 **Holy shit I this was longer then I thought! I think most of the chapters are gonna be like this. Now the other chapters are gonna be more humourous then a bit depressing at the beginning. Also if you are wondering "WHERE TEH FUCK IS MISTEH" just wait. Now like I said I'm taking a break from other stories and focus on this one. Anyway thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys have an awesome day!**

 **TrainerNexus**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rivalry Begins

**Before we start huge thanks to The Almighty Yoshi for leaving a review. I'm really grateful man. Now please leave a review, follow or favourite and I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CALL!" an extremely annoying ringtone goes..

"Why.. did.. I...get..this..ring..tone.." Ash complained. "What is it.." he said on the phone.

"Ash! Where are you?!" a voice says.

"Wha.. who is this?" Ash asks.

"It's Brendan, your friend Gary gave me your number and dude it's 8:30!" he yells out.

"Wha? AW SHIT!" Ash shouts.

"But I swear I did a alarm for 7:00am.." Ash says.

"Just forget it and come on!" Brendan yells out.

"Okay! Okay!" Ash says hanging up.

"This is very cliche Nexus you know.." Ash says. Seriously WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THE NARRATOR!?

"What I wanna be Deadpool or something.." he answered. Ugh.. just go on with it..

"Pika!" Pikachu says with Ash's bag in his mouth.

"Ugh... your spit isn't in that right?" Ash says while brushing his teeth.

"Whatever.." he says putting on his shirt, jeans and socks.

He wore a blue hoodie on top of the shirt, a belt to hold the jeans up and some running shoes. As soon as he was done he grabbed his bag and ran like he did while chasing the thief from yesterday.

"Aw crap.." Ash says looking his way around the place since he didn't get used to the place due to the incident that happened.

"Damn it which way?!" Ash says in the hallways of the school.

"Class A.. Class A.." Ash says looking at the papers where he takes his classes.

"GAH!" Ash collided with someone's.. uh... what.. no I'm not gonna say it..

"AH!" the person screamed he collided with.

"Damn it have to go!" the person says and just ran away not even trying to help.

"My Mew what an ass.." He says when the person left.

"Oh here is Class A!" he says right..next..to..him.. really.. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Your late.. Ketchum.." a person says behind a table.

"Sorry miss!" Ash apologises by bowing.

"..." the person just stayed silent..

"Uh.. Ash.." Gary laughed from the other side pointing at the name tag of the teacher on the table.

The first word it said was.. "Mr.."

"GAH! Sorry SIR! AGAIN!" Ash apologies embaressed when every student laughs.

"Next time Ash just actually set your alarm." A familiar voice says next to Gary.

"Oh May! Hi!" Ash says.

"And me.." a boy says next to her.

"Hey Brendan. So you guys are in my class?" Ash asked.

"Yep. This is gonna be an awesome year! May yelled.

"Is she always this energetic?" Ash whispers to Brendan.

"Yep.." Brendan answers.

"Hey guys. Why is there an empty seat next to Ash?" Gary asks.

"I don't know. Well looks like I'm having a two sea-" Ash says when he gets interupted.

"I'm back sir!" a person says opening the door.

"Least your fast Waterflower instead of Ketchum over there." the teacher says pointing at Ash.

"Wait a second. HEY!" Ash yells standing up.

"GAH! YOUR THAT BOY I RAN INTO!" the girl screams pointing at Ash.

"I GOT EVEN MORE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ash screamed at her.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAD TO PISS YOUR PANTS OR SOMETHING!?" She yells back.

"PISS MY PANTS?!"

"YEAH! AND ITS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"

"YOUR FAULT!" Ash yells out.

"NO YOUR FAULT!" she yells again back.

"YOURS!  
"NO YOURS!"  
"YOURS!"

"ENOUGH!" the teacher yelled out.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING AND SIT DOWN!" he yelled.

"Yours.." Ash whispered to her.

"Hmph..." she said.

Ash sat down on the seat and the girl sat next to him.

"Bitch." he thought in his mind.

"Ass.." she thought in her mind.

"Now I hope you like where your sitting cause you will be sitting here everyday." the teacher said.

Those words made both Ash and the girl drop their jaws down all the way through the floor. Litterally..

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I'M NOT SITTING NEXT TO THIS GORILA!" Ash screamed pointing at the girl.

"I'M NOT SITTING NEXT TO THIS IDIOT!" she screamed as well.

"Misty.. and Ash.. just SHUT UP!" the teacher yells.

"Misty sure is a good name.. because your mind is misty as fuck!" Ash whispers to Misty.

"Whatever "death remains"." Misty insults.

Those words made Ash from little mad.. to.. well.. just.. you know what just take it away Ash..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Ash shouted like he was on a megaphone with his head as big as the table.

"What?! Did you DIE or something?!" Misty screamed.

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO DETENTION!" the teacher shouted as loud as two megaphones.

The two students stopped arguing, sat down and flipped the "bird" to everyone was giggling at them.

"Nice girlfriend.." Gary said behind him.

"Fuck off.." Ash says back.

* * *

2 Hours Later.. (Is this spongebob?) Ugh.. like I said it's either THAT or just waiting for that.. (Kay calm down)

The bell rang and the students just wandered about and getting trashed by most of the older kids.

But meanwhile with Ash and Misty..

"..." Nothing... just... nothing.. well because of their "Friendly" fight last class they of course are stuck in detention for 15 minutes of lunch. Well since lunch for SOME reason is 2 hours long it isn't a huge loss.

"Hey isn't there suppose to be another three coming here?" the teacher says in front of the desk.

When the teacher said that three more students came into the door.

"Sorry sir! We got lost a bit!" a boy with a gold cap says.

"Okay Gold. Since it is the first day I'm gonna let you off the hook so just take a seat along with your friends." the teacher answered

The Gold boy sat next to Ash and his friends sat next to him too.

"Hey what you get in here for?" Ash asked them.

"Silver over there "accidently" got into a fight with some of the teachers.." a blue haired girl says behind him.

"Crystal! You both got into the fight as well!" a red haired boy says behind the girl.

"Wait he is a guy?" Misty says behind Ash.

"GAH!" Silver fell off his chair kinda anime style. "SERIOUSLY?! I NEED TO CUT MY DAMN HAIR!" He yelled out.

"Silver..." the teacher said.

"GAH! Sorry!" Silver apologies

"So uh.. how did you and your girlfriend get here." Gold asks.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" the two of them yell out.

"Okay fifteen minutes are up you three can leave now." the teacher says leaving the room.

"See? Told you it wouldn't be long?" Silver says picking up his bag.

"Whatever red head" Crystal said.

"Hey!" Misty yells at her.

"Uh.. where's your boyfriend?" Gold asks.

"HE IS NOT MY- Wait where is Ash?" Misty says.

What they didn't notice was Ash secretly left when the teacher left.

"GAH! I'M NOT GONNA HANG OUT WITH THAT BITCH!" Ash thinks as he runs like hell.

He ran outside and ran into a boy.

"GAH!" Ash says. "Damn it is this bump into people day?!"

"Huh?! YOU!" Ash yells pointing at a familiar looking purple haired boy.

"GAH! SORRY! SOME GIRL DARED ME TO DO IT!" he yelled out.

"JAMES! WHY DID YOU HAD TO TELL HIM?!" a pink haired girl says behind the bushes.

"JESSIE YOU MADE ME DO IT FOR 10 POKEDOLLARS AND I'M NOT GONNA DO IT AGAIN!" James yelled at the girl.

"Ugh.. fine I will forgive you but pleeeeeeease tell me what is wrong with this school?" Ash says.

"What?" The two students say dumbfounded.

"Face it this place is one of the worst schools in the world right now. Strict as fuck teachers, fights going on galore and hordes of bullies. I mean hell there is one who's giving a weggie to my friend Brenda- WAIT WHAT?! HEY!" Ash yells out.

"It took him THAT long to figure that out?" Jessie says.

"DAMN IT! LEAVE HER BULL- GAH! ME!" Brendan yells out in pain.

"Hah! What a lazer brain." one of the bullies insults giving Brendan a weggie.

"Now bitch give some money now.." one of the bully's girlfriend.

"Please just leave me alone.." May begs.

"Well then.. babe! Do it.." she says to her boyfriend.

"With pleasure.." he says while putting his hand in his pocket and drooling a bit.

"What are yo- NO! DON'T!" she screamed when she saw the knife about to..take...off..her...clothes.. (Did you really had to recycle from Remember Me..) Shut up it's either THAT or Misty and I don't want some lovey dovey story..

"Heh Heh He- GAH!" the boy yells when he gets knocked out with a stone.

"What the?!" the bully girl says.

"Leave those two alone now!" Ash says holding his slingshot from yesterday.

"Gah! You wouldn't hurt a la- GAH!" she says when she gets knocked out with the rock.

"Ash! Don't these guys are gonn- GAH!" he yells and gets weggied again.

"Why do I always have to do this.." the bully says getting a knife.

"Shit.. Damn it I have to try.. HA!" Ash says and yells starts to charge right into him

* * *

A Couple Of Hours Later..

The bell rang and Misty had her lunch and went to her next class.

"Class A is gonna do pokemon battling for afternoons I guess." she says staring at the paper for classes.

"Ugh. Death Remains is there too.." Misty complained.

She opened the door and saw everyone there with everyone discussing instead of actually learning.

"What's going on teacher?" Misty asked the teacher.

He sighed and just left his head on the table.

"Ask the kids.." he says and leaves his head on the table.

"Uh.. guys what's going on and where's Ash?" Misty asked.

"He got stabbed.." May said.

"What?! Your joking right?!" Misty says.

"We were getting bullied and he tried to help. But one of the bullies had a knife and stabbed him in the chest..." Brendan explains.

"I wish I was there to help him.. He was always a loner back in elementary.. But I always helped him out.. Then he started to get awesome grades and fought off the bullies.. But because I wasn't with him now.. He gets stabbed.." Gary says while feeling shameful.

"Wait he is dead?!" Misty says shockingly.

"He was able to survive by a miracle. However he hasn't woke up since then.. I think he is in a coma or something.."May says.

"If only.. Ugh.." Gary says.

"Guys!" a red capped boy says with excitment.

"What is it Calem?" a blonde hair girl says in the front.

"It's Ash! He is back!" Calem says.

Everyone cheered and sighed of relief.

"Okay people I'm gonna let one student visit Ash so.. Ah. Misty since you are his girlfriend you can see him." the teacher said.

"He isn't my boyfriend..." Misty says while walking out the door and everyone giggling.

Misty was thinking. "What the hell should I say? He is pretty much the definition of idiot.." She thought.

"But he saved Brendan and May.. GAH! WHY AM I THINKING SOME OF THAT STUFF!" Misty thought.

She looked for the "Hospital Room"

"Who named this room.." Misty thinks..

There she saw a raven haired boy sleeping happily with his Pikachu on his lap.

"He is breathing luckily." She says sitting next to him and staring at the bandaged chest.

"Hey Misty." a boy says at the door.

"Gary? The teacher let you too?" Misty asks.

"Me and Ash are brothers so he let me see him too." Gary answers.

"Oh so you are Gary Ketchum then?" Misty says.

When she said those words Gary remembered the day when he met Ash. When he found out that his mother died and almost killed by his father.

He sat down on one of the chairs next to Misty.

"It's.. a long story.." Gary says starting to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Misty asks.

"He.. isn't my brother... in fact we aren't even related.." Gary answers sorrowfully.

"What? Is he adopted?" Misty asks very curiously.

"Yes.. It happened three years ago.. I was walking in Viridian Forest looking for pokemon for my grandfather. I saw something that looked like a never before seen pokemon before! But it wasn't.. It was Ash. I looked at him and I saw his arm covered in blood." Gary started to explain.

"What happened to him?" Misty asks.

"He was almost killed by his father. Ash's mother died a while back and his dad started to be an alcoholic.. He started to do crime stuff. I think his name is Giovanni I think.." Gary said

"Giovanni.. I think I heard that name before.. Oh! That guy tried to rape me.." Misty said.

"So that's the victim of that crime.. Because of all of the drinking he had done. He forgot about what he was doing and started to abuse Ash. Then he almost killed him but Ash ran away and got injured by him. I found him and took him to my grandfather's lab. He got fixed up, he told us what happened, his dad got arrested and we adopted him." Gary explained.

"He had some hard times. But he never gave up.." Gary says staring at him.

"Ugh.. You guys have to be THAT loud.." a voice says under them.

"What were you guys even saying anyway." Ash said.

"Oh thank Mew.. I thought you were still in a coma.." Gary sighed with relief.

"Coma? Ugh. Damn.. What time is it?" Ash asked.

When he said the bell rang and a bunch of screams were coming outside saying. "WE'RE FREE!"

"Heh. Least I missed class.." Ash said.

"Oh. Ash you are perfectly fine!" a pink haired woman with a nurse outfit says.

"Nurse Joy! How am I now?" Ash asked the woman.

"You are perfectly fine now! You can head to your dorm now!" She says happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered and jumped to Ash's arms.

"Heh Heh." Ash laughs.

"Ash pick up your stuff and head to your dorm now.." Misty says.

"Ugh.. fine bitch.." Ash says getting his bag.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Misty screams.

"WHATEVER!" Ash yells back.

"OH YEAH?!" Misty screams.

"YEAH!" Ash shouts.

"Should you stop them?" Nurse Joy whispers to Gary.

"That's like trying to stop a wave.. Come on guys.." Gary says starting to open his door.

They walked back to the dorms when a bunch of kids were hording over a billboard.

"What is going on May?" Ash asks.

"Ash! Your okay! Yeah just look at the billboard!" May says pointing at the billboard.

"Hmm.. Oh so they are giving us roommates so.. I'm gonna be with some girl named.. Dawn Eh.. whatever.. Smell ya later guys." Gary says walking to his dorm.

"What does that mean?" May asked Ash.

"Have no fucking idea.. Now.. what's my roommate... Hm.. GAH!? WHAT?!" Ash yells out.

"What is i- GAH! WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" Misty screams.

"Huh.. Ash and Misty share a room huh?" Brendan says.

"Looks like me and you as well." May says.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU!" Ash yells pointing at Misty.

"WELL DEAL WITH IT THEN!" Misty says going to get her stuff to their new room.

"FINE THEN!" Ash says doing the same.

* * *

A Couple Of Minutes Later...

"You got your stuff.." Ash said in the new room.

"Yes.." Misty says with a box.

"Ugh.. I'm gonna head to sleep now so.. ugh.." he says and sleeps on the top bunk bed.

"Oh come on! I wanted the top bunk!" Misty screams.

"Whatever.." Ash snores.

"Ugh.. Might as well pass time.." Misty says getting her diary.

(Misty's Diary)

Dear Diary

I got into school and had to take a quick bathroom break. Then I ran into this idiot who ran into me. His name was Ash.. Seriously what kind of name is Ash? Ugh. Anyway he got late and bumped into me and I just ran away. I kinda regreted not helping him but he is a BOY and believe me I don't wanna get gang banged or something. Anyway I found out he was in my class and we went on a huge fucking fight. We got detention and we had only fifteen minutes luckily.. I went on my usual lunch and I went back to class and I found out Ash got stabbed in the chest! He was in the middle of a fight or something then was sent into the hospital room which is a STUPID name. Anyway he got better and Gary told me about him. I don't wanna tell anyway including my diary so fuck off diary. Worst of all I MOVED IN WITH HIM. I hope this whole rivalry thing fucking stops.

Misty Waterflower

* * *

 **Phew! Aaand done! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that and again huge thanks to The Almighty Yoshi for the review and please leave a review, follow or favourite and you guys have a good night and take care.**

 **Trainer Nexus**


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin

**Sorry guys for the delay. School started again and I had to catch up with my studies. This is also why the last chapter was kinda rushed out the door so I can finish it before school started. Which is why the whole 2 hours to get out of a coma thing was there so it doesen't take that long. Speaking of which I am gonna respond to all of the reviews so far. This is how it goes from then on.**

 **Farla: Yes I know that (This joke) was a pretty stupid idea. I got it from Deadpool and I wanted to add in a bit of humour but the more I look at your review along with the joke it self I realised it was stupid as fuck. Thanks for the feedback anyway even though it was negative.**

 **The Almighty Yoshi (Chapter 2 Review): Like I said I rushed the chapter before school starts which is why the whole coma thing was like that. If I had more time I would have stretched the coma for a few chapters but because of school I did that. Again thanks for the feedback and reviewing.**

 **Damage Control: This isn't gonna focus TOO much on pokeshipping. I'm a pokeshipper myself but I believe all of the shippings have positives and negatives including this.**

 **Anyway thank you for you three for leaving the reviews and thanks to them I will improve now so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah the (Joke) isn't gonna appear but if you want it in the next chapter leave it in a review.**

* * *

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" an alarm went off on his found.

"I get that extremely annoying ringtone and this too.. Ugh.. really Nexus.." Ash says. Oh yeah please stop breaking the fourth wall..

"7:00AM Huh? Well it's better then 8pm.." Ash says while climbing down off his bunk.

"Pika..." Pikachu says with a full tummy and his mouth filled with red.

"YOU ATE ALL OF THE KETCHUP LAST NIGHT?!" Ash yelled at the rodent.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu says with his face rather green.

"Ugh.. might as well get ready.." Ash says while opening the door to the bathroom.

"AHHHHH!" A female voice screams inside.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ash shouts.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" a girl in the shower screams.

"Sorry Misty!" Ash says running out the door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" Misty shouted inside.

"SORRY! I just woke up!" Ash said from the other side.

"YOUR LIEING YOU PERVERT!" Misty yells.

"I'M NOT!" Ash yells.

"YOU ARE!" Misty screams.

"ARE!"  
"NOT!"  
"ARE!"  
"NOT!"

The screams echoed throughout the entire dorm and everyone is awaken due to the constant screams.

"Those two never just stop fighting don't they.." Brendan says from his room.

"Eh. They are made for each other anyway.." May says from the same room.

"NOT!" Another shout comes out.

* * *

A Couple Of Hours Later..

"ARE!" Misty shouts on the way to the next class.

"NOT!" Ash yells back.

"Holy mother of Mew BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Gary yells pulling them both by the ears.

"Hmph.." Misty and Ash both say.

"Ugh.. you guys are hopeless.." Brendan says facepalming as well.

"Says the same guy who got a weggie yesterday.." a girl says next to Gary..

"Uh.. Dawn..not..that..close.." Gary blushes.

"S-Sorry!" She says stepping away.

"Chick magnet.." Ash mutters.

"Rain..rain..and more fucking rain.." Brendan complains due to the weather.

"Well we're here.. the gym.." May says.

"So they do pokemon battles here huh?" Brendan says.

"Sweet. This better be good." Ash says walking in.

"Pika.." Pikachu says still stuffed from the ketchup.

"Your fault Pikachu.." Ash says

"Woah.." Gary says as he stares at the stadium.

"Looks bigger then elementary school.." Ash gasps.

"Okay you maggots!" a huge shout from the backs of everyone.

"OKAY YOU CLASS A?!" He shouts like an army general.

"Uh... Yes..sir?" May says.

"OK GIRLY?! WHO TOLD YOU CAN TALK?!" he shouts big headed.

"Meep.." May says while fainting anime style.

"Crap..." Brendan says.

"OK! ALL YOU FUCKS! HEAD TO FIELD 1 NOW! MOVE MOVE!" he shouts pointing at the biggest battling field.

"YES SIR!" They all yell out and salute and start running like they are in the army.

"This..is...stupid.." Misty pants.

"Hey..ugh.. now you know... hah.. how I feel.." Ash pants.

They ran all the way to Field 1. It was your generic looking field with someone battling already.

"Charizard flamethrower!" one of the trainers yell out.

"No!" the other screams as his pokemon faints.

"Venusaur is unable to battle Side 1 wins!" the coach says.

"..." he just silently walks off the field and recalls his pokemon. He was walking without looking and bumped into someone.

"Gah! S-Sorry!" Misty apologies.

"You say sorry to me but not me.." Ash says.

"Whatever ass.." Misty says.

"..." the boy just stared at her.

"Hey.. uh.. awkward here?" Ash says.

"Uh.. Sorry.." he apologies.

"Who are you?" Misty asks.

"Red.." He says silently.

"Okay.. Red you seem to be the emo type so.. My name's Ash Ketchum." Ash says shaking his hand.

Red's eyes opened wide and just looked like he skipped a heartbeat.

"Uh.. dude?" Brendan asks.

"Oh.. uh... sorry I just kinda blacked out.. Anyway gotta go.. so see ya.." Red says while walking away.

"Wierd.." Ash says.

"Kinda cute." Misty mentions.

"WE LOOK JUST THE SAME!" Ash shouts out.

"OH YEAH?!" Misty screams out.

"YEAH!" Ash shouts.

"CAN YOU FUCKING PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Gary shouts big headed.

"Hmph.." Misty says.

After another "friendly" fight the gang went to the spot where the class gathers and the teacher starts to choose their partners.

"Brendan.. and May.." he says.

"Again.." Brendan says.

"What's so bad about me?!" May says dragging his ear.

"NOTHING GAH!" Brendan shouts out in pain.

"Gary and Dawn.." the coach says.

"Kay.. whatever.." Gary says.

"Emo freak.." Dawn mutters walking with Gary.

"And.. Ash.." the coach starts to say.

"Please don't be Misty..." Ash thinks repeatedly.

"and Red.." the coach concludes.

"Huh? So that emo looking kid huh? Where is h- GAH!" Ash says until he is startled by a boy behind him.

"Was that really neccesary." Ash complains.

"Heh. Couldn't help it come on wanna practice battle?" Red says picking up Ash.

"Sure." Ash says walking to the field.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Misty screams.

"Ah. Yes Misty Waterflower your.. with.. uh.. hm.. seems you are on your own.." the coach says.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME COACH!" she screams big headed.

"Sweet Arceus calm down spoilt. Now I think we might pair you up with them." he says pointing to two boys.

"Whatever ugh.." Misty says picking up her pokeballs.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash shouts.

"Charizard dragon pulse!" Red commands.

Their two pokemon's attacks collided and they both disappeared due to both pokemon being equally matched.

"Looks like your Charizard is pretty strong." Ash says.

"Yeah same as your Pikachu.." Red says.

"Say you heard all of this bullying shit all over this school right?" he says.

"Huh? Yeah this schools crazy.." Ash answers.

"I don't know maybe somethings up.." Red says.

"Attention!" The same army generalish teacher yells to the two boys.

"What is it sir?" Red salutes. "Salute dude..." he whispers to Ash.

"One of the students is left out so partner up with her." the teacher explains.

"GAH! YOU?!" Misty screams. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME SIR!" Ash shouts.

"You two seem to be in love so see ya.." The teacher says walking away.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" they both say.

"You sure cause...uh..." Red starts to say. "NO!" Misty screams and punches Red straight in the face.

"GAH!" Red shouts getting knocked out in the process. "TAKE YOUR DAMN PILLS MISTY!" Ash shouts grabing her before she gets a conveniently placed mallet next to the field.

"LET ME GO!" Misty screams. "LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Ash shouts back. "WATCH OUT!" a voice says from the other side.

"Wha?" Red says waking up. "Holy shit!" Ash shouts. "Huh.. eggs... WAIT EGGS?!" Misty screams.

"HA! HA! HA! THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU GUYS DID YESTERDAY!" a shout comes from the other side of the field.

"HEY! STOP DOING THAT YOU FREA- GAH!" the teacher shouts until he somehow gets knocked out by some eggs. How can someone get knocked out from that..

"What the hell?! Are those the guys from yesterday?!" Brendan says running from the eggs.

"Charizard flamethrower!" Red orders his Charizard. "Ash! Get out of here!" he says.

"Damn it.. Let's go Misty!" Ash says.

They ran as fast as they could pretty much matrix dodgeing most of the eggs. More like dogeing! Ha! Ha! Ha... That was a bad joke wasn't it..

"We can't leave that guy back there!" Misty says. "I thought you had a crush on him? Anyway he can handle himself I saw how he battles." Ash answers.

"I DO NO- GAH!" Misty screams as a egg hits her straight in the face. "Damn it Misty! This place is not a school. It's a fucking warzone." Ash says as he carries Misty to the exit.

"Ash!" Red says with some burn marks on his clothes. "Red! You doing okay?" Ash asks. "Yeah. I got burned a bit but still in one piece." Red explains. "Is she okay?" Red asks looking at the unconsious Misty. "She's gotta tell the principal. So we have everybody. Gary, Misty, Red, Me, Dawn, Brendan and Ma- Wait where is she?!." Ash asks.

"What?! I thought she was behind you Brendan!" Gary asks shaking him. "I thought she was with yo- Wait there she is!" Brendan says pointing at the other side.

"Okay. Okay. Look weggie boy we got your girlfriend here so just don't say jack shit to the principal and we won't you know do some shit to her.." the bully says holding May hostage.

"Damn it. Is she the damsel in distress of this story?!" Red shouts in anger. "I got i-" Ash says and starts to run to her but thats when.

"No. I got it.." Brendan says in anger. "Brendan.. Are you sure.. I'm not making fun of you but you could get murdered out there. Look what happened yesterday." Gary says.

"I was wimp my entire life. May always stood up for me every time. Yesterday I wanted to pay her back when I saw what they were trying to do to her.. But now I can do it.." Brendan explains.

"Brendan." Ash says. "Here. Take my slingshot." he says handing in the slingshot he had from yesterday.

"Thanks Ash." Brendan says. "Pika!" Pikachu says holding a ketchup bottle. "Uh.. is he into ketchup or something.." Brendan asks. "He is a bit addicted.." Ash says. "Good luck man." Ash says.

"Well.. Let the games begin you bastards!" Brendan shouts as loud as he can to the bullies on the other side and runs like bullet.

"So the wimp wants to battle huh? Well then show them what we do to them around here boys.." the lead bully who is holding May hostage now says.

"Firing!" a line of bullies with slingshots start to shoot. The eggs from the slingshots flew like they are actual bullets. Brendan got hurt from them but he still pushed on.

"What the hell?! This guy keeps on going! Damn it! Fire the crackers!" the leader orders.

"Just..stop.." May whimpers. "Oh now you want to give us the cash now bitch?" the girlfriend of the leader says to May. "Just please. What is the point of this!" May screams. "Shut up you bitch!" the leader punches her in the face. "Now FIRE!" he orders.

"Firing No- Wait what?! AHHH!" the bullies scream. "Eat this you bastards!" Red says on his Charizard using his Dragon Pulse on the bullies. Don't ask why Dragon Pulse okay.. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouts as he shoots out a giant thunderbolt at the other bullies.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of the bullies scream out. "They're all knocked out now Brendan!" Ash shouts to him. "End these bastards now! It's up to you now. We've done our part!" Red shouts to Brendan.

"I'm happy to have great friends!" Brendan shouts to them as he ran up to the other side of the stadium.

"Oh no you do- GAH!" the bully girl says trying to stop Brendan but ends up getting knocked out.

"Brendan!" May says still in hostage with the leader. "Now okay you knocked out slash killed my girlfriend so one more move or your girlfriend is dead.." the leader starts to say.

"This is a very cliche sort of thing you know.." Brendan says interupting him. "What?" the leader says. "Eat this!" Brendan says shooting him straight into the balls "GAH! That's...not...fair..ugh.." the leader says letting go of May.

"Brendan!" May says hugging Brendan. "It's okay it's over.." Brendan answers.

"Ugh..my..balls.." the leader says. "One second.." Brendan says approaching the leader.

"GAH! DAMN IT!" the leader screams like a girl as Brendan twists his arm. "Now listen to me. Stop bullying EVERYONE. And I will NOT tell the principal about this or I'l cut your balls off and sell them to a surgeon.." Brendan says.

"Okay! Okay! YOU WIN!" he screams. "Good..." Brendan says dropping his hand.

"Brendan.." May says behind him. "May.. you oka-" Brendan says before getting catched off guard by a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." May smiles.

"Well look who just saved not only the school but his girlfriend!" a voice says under them. "Gary shut up.." Brendan blushes.

"Heh. Great job man." Ash says. "Thanks. Oh and here's your slingshot." Brendan says starting to hand over his slingshot. "Nah. It's okay. Your a ten times better shot then me. You deserve it." Ash says. "Woah. Really? Thanks!" Brendan says.

"So it's finished right?" Misty says. "This school's saved right?"

"No.." Red answers. "What? How? We just got rid of the leader of all the bullies in the school." Misty says. "Oh the bullies were just a quarter of the problem in school..." Red says. "You see there are six sort of cliques in this school. The one you guys right now are on including me are the Regulars. These people usually are just regular students. The Bullies, who are the people we just kicked their asses today are one of the worst in this school. But thanks to us we put them out of submission." Red explains.

"Wait a second if we took down one of them does that mean we have four left?" Dawn asks. "No. The next one are the Nerds. They are the best out of all the bunch. They get the most picked on and don't bully people at all. So we should become allies with them." Red answers. "So what about the other three?" Brendan asks.

"They are our main problem. First we have the Preppies. The rich scum of the school. They are the spolit of the bunch thinking they can control everything with money. Then the Greasers. These are the exact opposite of the Preppies. They are the poorest and worst dressed out of all them. They aren't as bad as the others in fact they can be as nice as the nerds but if you do mess with them they will hate you. And then the worst of the bunch. The Jocks. They don't give to shits about respect they bully everyone just for the hell of it. Worst of all since they are the reason why Goldenrod City is even on the name on the Baseball Trophy. The teachers don't care if they bully any of us" Red explains. Seriously this a very long one..

"We should meet tommorow and I'l tell more about our plan. Also get your bookmarks ready.. This story only just begun. See you later.." Red says flying off on his Charizard.

"Well we should head back now. We'll meet up later on in Ash and Misty's room." Gary says. "WHY MY ROOM!?" Ash shouts. "YOU MEAN OURS?!" Misty screams. "Great... Not this shit again.." Brendan facepalmed.

* * *

A Few Hours Later..

"MY ROOM!"  
"OURS!"

"Holy shit do they never stop.." Brendan bangs his head on his table. "Well they do look cute together anyway. Speaking of which.." May smiles at Brendan. "Uh. W-Wait. Let me finish writing in dia- WAH!" Brendan starts to say.

"Come on you! Let's head out and have fun!" May smiles running out the door.

(Brendan's Diary)

Dear Diary

This was by far the best day of my life. Sure I may have got egged alot but hey it was worth it!  
Me and my friends were heading to the gym to train our pokemon when all of a sudden those bastards who tried to rape May came back and tried to get revenge on us. But in the middle of all that May was taken hostage and I ran into the battlefield and I was able to save her along with a kiss on the cheek. We are gonna take out the rest of the Cliques to save this school.

Brendan Yukki.

* * *

 **To Be Cont- No wait! I'm gonna leave an extra scene due to the delay.**

"Hey. Your arms okay right?" someone says on the phone.

"Yeah.. including my balls. Should I stop bullying?" another voice says in the phone.

"Yes. Make it look like they are winning. Then I will make my move." the voice says.

"Okay sir. Good luck." the other voice says on the phone.

The unknown person hangs up the phone and stares at a photo with a boy and two parents.

"Now I can get my revenge on them..." the voice says.

* * *

 **Okay. Now To Be Continued.**

 **Well then again sorry for the delay. But now from my mistakes I know what should I do know. I'm gonna respond to reviews this way instead of just replying to them personally. I personally like it better this way. Anyway thank you to Farla, The Almighty Yoshi and Damage Control for your reviews. Hope you guys have a good night please leave a review and take care.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rats

**What's with me and delays... Sorry for the two week delay I had to**  
 **1: Study for my Mid Term Tests and do them.**  
 **2: I had a injury with my arm and fell down the stairs and nearly broke it and went to the doctor's**  
 **3: And my date with my girlfriend during the Valentine's Day Disco.**  
 **So far no review so now this rather brief Author's Note done and over with I hope you enjoy and Happy (Late) Valentines Day!**

* * *

"Ugh..." Brendan said half asleep in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and looked at his left and smiled.

"Heh.. What a day yesterday.." Brendan thought. "And no readers we didn't had sex.."

"Follow the script..." May said next to him. "Come on sleepyhead.." Brendan says waking her up

She giggled and hugged him. "Come on we got to go Ash and Misty's room to meet u-" Brendan says when get's interupted by a..

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" a boy screams from the other side. "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?! AND NAKED TO TOP IT OFF!"

"GAAHH! PERVERT!" a girl screamed from the same room. "HOW THE HELL AM I THE PERVERT BITCH!" the same boy shouts.

"YOUR THE PERVERT!  
"NO YOU ARE!  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!"

"This should be interesting.." Brendan facepalmed.

A Couple Of Minutes Later..

"OK! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Gary shouts stopping the two from fighting. "Hmph.." Misty said. "Bitch.." Ash whispered.

"My Mew you had to wake up the whole damned dorm did you.." Red said facepalming and looking tired. "Ugh.. anyway we have everyone right?"

"Yeah... Sadly..." Misty whispered. "Just die.." Ash whispered back.

"Ok so I have a couple of my friends coming over to help out. They are also Regulars too so we should get along." Red said. "Hey! This is the right room right Red?" a voice comes from the door.

"Yeah Gold.. You can come in." Red answers as he opens the door revealing a boy with black hair golden hat and orange hoodie. "How's it going?" the boy says.

"Is Silver and Crystal not with you?" Red asked. "Silver is with a fight with those Preppies who pissed him off and Crystal got into it so we have to wai- Oh wait never mind.." Gold explained when a red haired boy and blue haired girl shows up out of fucking no where.

"Sorry." she said. "You had to get into another fucking fight Silver.."

"You got into it too!" Silver shouts. "Forget it let's just head inside.." Gold says.

"Okay so we got everyone except for one more." Red says. "Who else is coming?" Brendan asked.

"The Nerds leader. She is on her way and she says they can help out. Her name i-" Red explains when the door bursted open.

"HELLO!" an extremely energetic pink haired girl shouts. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT HER!" Gold, Silver and Crystal screams.

"Whitney? That girl who's daughter of that famous gym leader?" Brendan asked. "THE ONE AND ONLY!" She screamed.

"WHY RED?! WHY! SHE'S THE DAMN DEVIL!" Gold screamed. "HER POKEMON! THEY ARE EVIL!" Silver screamed. "DON'T LET THAT DEMON SPAWN COME OUT OF THAT POKEBALL PLEASE!"

"Come on guys. Miltank is not THAT bad. That goes for all of you who are reading this from their computers slash phones. Just use a damn fighting type and level up. If you want a hard fight head to Morty.." Whitney said. "We really need to stop breaking the fourth wall.." Ash said.

"Ok. So who should we take out first?" Gary asked. "Well since we are kind friends with the Nerd Leade-" Brendan starts to say when a

"SHE'S NOT A FRIEND THAT MILTANK IS THE ONE WHO STOLE MY POKEMON'S HEART!" Crystal screamed. "Okay... Well we friended the Nerds so.. who should we get next?" Brendan says with a teardrop behind his back.

"Well we could head to the Preppies because one I hate rich kids and two I hate fucking rich kids.." Dawn says. "Okay that should be good enough also I just wanted to show this new invention I made!" Whitney says revealing a watch.

"A watch?" Ash asks. "What does it do?"

"Well you see this watch well I technically don't have a name for it right now, it stores your pokemon's power into it so for example if your pokemon get's knocked out or you are in an area where pokemona aren't allowed. You can use this to fire any of the attacks from your pokemon uses from a collar around them like this one." Whitney explains showing a collar.

"Now put this around your pokemon Ash." Whitney says handing it to him. "Okay.. Here you go Pikachu." Ash says putting it around him. "Pika?" Pikachu questions.

"Now tell your Pikachu to use a electric attack with that collar on him." Whitney asks. "Okay. Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash orders Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaims as he uses his attack.

"Collecting attack." the watch said on Ash's wrist. "Woah.." Ash says. "Attack has been collected." The watch said again now looking yellow.

"Wow.. This is awesome." Ash says staring at the watch. "Now you can store up to 4 attacks on that watch so you can have for example flamethrower, hydro pump, solar beam and thunderbolt. It's kinda like having your own virtual pokemon only has different types of attacks and can't get knocked out. It just needs to collect the power from the attack from the pokemon." Whitney explained.

"Is this your only one?" Misty asked. "Yeah sorry I only had one since I kinda did made it yesterday.." Whitney answered. "Now come on we can use it in near the library." she said walking out the door with the rest followed.

"One moment she's energetic as hell the next is a total brainiac.." Misty says walking out the door with the rest. "Well we gotta do this anyway.." Ash says locking the door to their room.

They walked casually to the library. Thanks to their actions yesterday things kinda cooled down with the bullies out of the way.

"So Ash you single?" Whitney asks. "Gah! What kind of question is that?! And yes I am!" Ash shouts with a big head similar to Misty.

"Oh? I thought you and Misty were togeth- MMF!" Whitney starts to say when "DON'T SAY IT WHITNEY! THEY WILL GO CRAZY!" Gary says covering Whitney's mouth.

"Last time I asked her they went on a temper tantrum or some shit.." Silver whispered. "Oh... ok then I guess so we should take a right turn here an-" Whitney says when. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed and ran to a tree..

"Uh.. What the hell?" Ash says with a teardrop behind his back. "RATS! RATS! RATS!" The person up the tree. "What the hell is he talking about?" May asked.

"Wait a second May?" the boy asks. "What the... Wally?" Brendan says. "You know him?" Dawn asks staring at the green haired boy.

"Long time no see! Oh and theres a shit load of rats there!" Wally points at the library. Everyone turned around and sees a whole bunch of nerds surrounding the library.

"Everyone stay clear!" the owner of the library says. "Miss! What's going on?!" Whitney asked the teacher. "This whole library is filled with these rats!" the teacher answered.

"Then I'l go then!" Ash says walking in when "HECK NO YOUNG MAN! NO ONE IS GETTING IN UNTIL WE GET THE PRINCIPAL TO CALL THE EXTERMINATORS!" the teacher shouted. "Why the principal?" Red asks. "Well he is the only one with a phone here.." The teacher answered. "GAH!" everyone fell down anime style.

"If we're not allowed inside then how do we get rid of the rats..." Gary says. "We have to find another way inside.." May says.

"Well we can try to roof?" Gary says. "That might be good I guess.." Misty answers. "Ok so one of us should get on the roof while maybe-" Red starts to say when

"Wait what the hell?!" Ash shouts pointing at the roof. "What the?! Who's that?" Brendan asks pointing at a boy entering the library by a window left open by someone.

"He's trying to do something?" Whitney says. "What the? Where's Ash?" Misty asks. "He's up there ALREADY?!" Brendan shouts pointing at the roof.

"Damn.. Heights aren't my cup of tea.." Ash says going to the window. "Whatever the hell that guys doing I have to either help or stop.." he thinks going into the building.

The teacher wasn't kidding. The whole place was surrounded with rats.

"Ugh.. I need to shower for a whole week after this.." Ash says dropping down. "Okay.. What should I do with these things.." Ash thinks.

He then remembers his new gadget he got from Whitney.

"Might as well try it out now!" Ash says. "Gah?! Which button is it?!" Ash thinks. "Uh... This one?!"

"Do you want to turn on hentai videos?" the watch says. "WHAT IN THE FUCK?! WHY DID WHITNEY CHOOSE THIS?! THIS A T RATED FANFICTION!" Ash screams.

"Uh.. Huh? GAH!" Ash yells when a rat lands on his face. "GAH! GET IT OFF!" Ash shouts. "HIYA!" someone says hitting the rat with a baseball bat.

"Ugh.. Thanks? Who are you?" Ash asks looking at a rather emo looking boy with black hair, black jacket, black pants and black shoes. I feel like I'm making a generic Kirito rip-off..

"I heard what was going on so I thought I can clean up the place. Here get up." the boy says picking him up. "Your name is Ash right? I heard you were able to get rid of the bullies."

"Y-Yeah. Just need to find out how this stupid thing works!" Ash complains. "The watch that Whitney made? She's half Japanese so... How about that button that says Fire in Japanese." the boy suggests.

"She's japanese.. That explains the hentai thing.. I hope we don't get a bad review of that.." Ash thinks when he presses the button.

"Pika!" the watch says. "Pikachu?" Ash says. When he says that a huge thunderbolt shoots out of the watch and hits a rat. Then another one... and another one.. and another one.. and so on.

Ash and Calem were remained speechless. "Can someone please tell me how is Whitney NOT rich from this thing?" Ash says. "She is kind of. Anyway let's get out of here." the boy says going out the same window.

They went out the window and got back on the ground. "Well atleast the teacher is gone somehow.." Ash thinks. "Ash!" Misty says in the distant.

"Misty.. Great.." Ash says. "You idiot! You smell like a dump!" Misty shouts while slaping him "Gee.. your welcome..." Ash responds.

"So I can see my watch is good huh?" Whitney asks. "Yeah it is! Can you please tell me how are you NOT rich from this." Ash says.

"Seriously you can be such a dork.." the boy mentions. "Hey. Your that other boy we saw. Who are you?" Brendan asks.

"Calem.. Heard you took Derby down.." Calem says like he doesen't care. "Derby? The bully leader?" Dawn asks. "Yeah. The schools a bit better thanks to you." Calem answers.

"A-A-r-e they g-gone?" Wally says behind May. "They're gone Wally you can please stop crouching behind me.." May answers. "G-Good.. I'm kind of have a phobia of rats.." Wally say.

"Hey Wally right? How did this happen?" Gary asks. "We were in the library waiting for our new books that came in last night. We opened our books then they were filled with rats!" Wally explained.

"Wait.. Someone must have placed the rats in the books.. Who are the biggest enemies of the nerds?" Red asks Whitney. "We don't really have much. Since the Bullies are gone the only clique is the Jocks but they are off in some world championship.." Whitney answered.

"I knew this might happen.." Calem whispers.. "What are you talking about? Did you do it?" Misty asks. "No.. Since the semester started I forgotten a few books so I went the bookstore near downtown.. I got my books then I saw the truck near the back. I saw some fancy looking kids putting something in the books.." he explains.

"The Preppies.." Red answers.. "Fancy kids.. It has to be them." "That's a strong possiblity.. Come on let's go to those bastards..." Calem says with an angry face.

"OPEN UP!" Calem yells at the clubhouse where the Preppies hangout called the Royal Club. "We have a doorbell gentlemen.." a rich looking boy says opening the door. The boy then quickly stared at Misty.

"OH MY MEW! GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE A LADY HERE!" he shouts. "Will you like to marry me cuti- GAH!" one of the boys says kneeling at Misty holding out her hand with Misty blushing and getting punched in the face by "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ash shouts when he punches the boy in the face.

"Ow.. Are you her girlfriend or something?!" he asks. "WE ARE NOT!" Ash and Misty shouts louder then a megaphone. "I can see what you mean..." Whitney whispered. "Yeah.. Also.. HOW AM I NOT A LADY?!" May cries. "Your adorable to me.." Brendan says.

"Oh would you look at that gentlemen! We have the greaser kid Calem here!" the boy who got punched says. "Whatever Rudy.. Now tell me!" Calem says aproaching Rudy. And grabbed him by the neck. "Hey! What the hell?!" Rudy says.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Sending those damn rats!" Calem yells. "W-What are you talking about a gentleman like me couldn't do that!" Rudy answers. "Don't lie to me! GAH!" Calem says when he gets punched straight in the face.

"You must have forgotten that I'm a pro boxer!" Rudy shouts. "Now boys how about a bit of play time.." he says to his friends getting their fists cracked up.. or I don't know..

"Hey leave him alone!" Ash says when a sudden blonde girl comes and says. "Stop! Master please!"

"Hmph. Serena. You have no power against us you little bitch." Rudy says slapping her. "I won't let you hurt him!" she screamed. "Well then. We're having a beatdown then..." Rudy answered.

"Serena.. get out of here.." Calem whispers. "I won't let you go!" She says. "Heh.. Might as well have some sexual stu- GAH!" Rudy says getting hit in the face by a rock.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Brendan shouts with his slingshot in hand. "Touch them once and we'll give you a beatdown like we did the bullies.." Ash says. "So your the punks who took them down? Heh.. Might as well.. I do have a party.. But we will strike.. And Serena.. your free.. for now.." Rudy says leaving.

"Serena was that really neccesary.." Calem asks. "What should I do?! Let people fight the only person I know?!" Serena cried.

"Ugh.. still your working as a maid for Rudy for a reason you know.." Calem answered. "I know for my school and college stuff but still!" Serena says.

"You doing okay?" Ash says getting Calem up. "Yeah.. Thanks for the help." Calem said. "Oh and this is my best friend Serena." "Hello!" She said

"Cutie.." Gary whispered to Ash. "Your still a playboy with girls.." Ash says back.

"Guys it's getting late let's head back to the dorm.." Red says. "I gotta check the library out so catch you guys later. And Ash keep the watch!" Whitney says leaving them.

"So.. Calem? Your part of the Greasers?" Gary asks. "Yeah.. Well I'm not exactly into cars as they are but I kinda dress like them but I like black more then grease or some shit.." Calem answers.

"Misty.. Why the hell did those rich kids treat you like a queen for a second?" Ash questions Misty. "Uh.. I don't know why did you punch him in the face." Misty answered. "Whatever you can hangout with your boyfriend later.." Ash says. "Hmph.."

"So where do we meet?" Dawn asks. "We meet at my room later on okay.." Misty says. "Ours..." Ash whispers.

A Couple Of Hours Later..

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ME?!"  
"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?! READ FANFICTION OR SOME SHIT!"

Calem in his room sighed. He looked at a picture and sat down. He got out his diary and started to write..

(Calem's Diary)

Dear Diary

I knew it happened.. but I didn't help.. I ran into a few new friends and helped Serena.. I'm starting to wonder if my life is even worth it..I mean Serena looks like she likes someone else or something and right now I also really want to get some headphones now due to Ash and Misty shouting and yelling.. I don't know what to do in my life..

Calem

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Ok.. I do have to say this is my least favourite chapter.. It kinda feels emptyish.. I don't know.. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Her Mist Clears

**So no reviews again.. *Insert Sad Face Here*. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Crap! Late again!" Ash says exiting out of the dorm. "Damn it.." Ash thinks. He ran out of the dorm and went up a hill where his next class is starting.

"Ash!" a male voice says next to him. "Gary! What time is i-" Ash says until he sees him. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU EATING NOODLES?!" Ash shouts.

"Bread is for when you get late.." Brendan says along with Silver eating rice while running. "Come on! You ate the last one Calem!" Wally, Red and Gold yelled "Whatever.." Calem says not really caring.

But then all of a sudden there was a light in the sky. A huge meteor all of a sudden destroyed the entire city.

"What the hell?!" Ash shouts. They stared at the mechs that came out of the meteor. Then another meteor crashed right next to them.

"What is this?" Calem says picking up the meteor. Then a light shined on them and all of a sudden they have superpowers.

"Let's do this.." Wally says badassly.

* * *

"NO!" Ash shouts. "What the hell Wally you get to be in the front.." Red says back in the dorm."

"Well I heard that SquareEnix is making a Final Fantasy 7 remake.." Wally answered. "Oh that game.." Calem says.

"THIS IS A FANFICTION ABOUT NORMAL SCHOOL LIFE! MECHS AND SUPER POWERS DON'T COME INTO IT!" Ash screams bigheaded. "Come on Ash.. That's boring.." Brendan and Gold said.

"DON'T CALL IT BORING!" Ash shouted. "Ugh! Screw it! All of the girls are gone out shopping out in the city and we're stuck here due to the fucking rain!" Gary shouted. "Fucking ladies man.." Brendan says

"Calem.. Language.." Wally said. "He is right though.. Ugh... I guess writing fanfictions isn't really a good thing to do entertainment.." Red says.

"Erm.. Don't make fun of me but I have an idea.." Gold says. "What's that?" Brendan asks. "Why not play a round of Truth Or Dare?" Gold answers.

"Isn't that a stupid girls game.." Calem says. "No it's kinda fun I guess. I played it with Brendan and May back in Hoenn.." Wally said.

"Well might as well then... So Silver first?" Ash said. "Oh wait he went with the girls never mind..." "Do they seriously mix his gender up.." Red says. "Lucky.." Gary said.. "Are you seriously into girls or something.." Brendan facepalms.

"He went into a harem in elementary.." Ash says. "Don't... say the..rest.." Gary says sitting in the corner in shame. "He also got bitch slapped by all of the girls when they all found out he was trying to start a harem.." Ash whispers.

"Okay... so Gary first due to his huge dramatic memory.." Calem says. "Ok.. I choose... Gold." Gary says.

"Truth or Dare?" Gary asks. "Hm... Truth." Gold answers. "Okay then.. Do you like Crystal?" Gary says. "GAH!? What kind of question is that?!" Gold blushes.

"You have to answer it.." Ash says. "Ugh.. fine you got me.. I like her.." Gold says. "Naww..." Brendan says. "Okay I get to choose now.. I choose... fuck it everyone.." Gold says.

"Dude you can't do that.." Red says. "Well since Gary did that question I can choose what the fuck I want.." Gold says. "Ugh fine.. We choose dare.." Ash says.

"Heh.. I dare all of you... TO PUT ON MISTY'S SKIRTS.." Gold says. "NOO!" everyone but Gold says. "COME ON! THAT'S EVIL!" Brendan shouts.

"Calm down.. I do it all the time with Crystal and she doesen't mind so I'l do it with you guys.." Gold says. "Ugh.. fine.. Where are the skirts.." Calem says.. "Here!" Gary says. "Your not gonna lick them right?" Wally says. "Shut up." Gary says.

"Okay I'l head to the closet to put them on.." Ash says. "We'll head to our rooms to put them on.." Gary says exiting the room with everyone else with skirts in their hands.

There was a brief silence for a while.. Then the doors opened and everyone approached Ash's room.

"Okay.. we ready.." Brendan says. "Okay come in.." Ash says embaressed. The door opened.

Revealing an embarrassed Ash in a skirt.. But then Ash's blush stopped. He stared at the other boys.. Wearing.. pants..

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ash screams using his chair like a sword then dropping it down. "Just leave me alone.." Ash cries with his two hands on his face.

"You know it kinda suits you.." Calem says. "You can make money off this you know.." Wally says. "R-Really?" Ash asks. "Yeah! It looks nice!" Red says. "Thanks I guess." Ash says.

"Hey since the girls are still out let's kick it up a notch!" Gary says getting out Misty's underwear.. "Well I'm still young so.. Ok!" Ash says. "Ok just take your shirt off and put them on!" Brendan says. "Come on you have to button it up!" Gold says. Then.. the door opened..

Revealing a red headed girl along with a group of girls along with a red haired boy behind him giggling a bit behind her with shopping bags. They stared at Ash who was wearing Misty's bra, panties and skirt. Then the girl dropped her bags.. And got a mallet..

"YOU PERV!" Misty says hitting Ash in the face with the mallet. "AHHH!" Ash screams getting knocked out in the process.

* * *

A Couple Hours Later...

"Your lucky you didn't kill him you know." a male voice says with Ash's eyes closed. "He wore my skirt and underwear so what would you expect!" a female voice shouts.

"He was doing it because he was dared to okay!" the same male said. "Whatever!" the female shouts. "Misty.. Why can't you just get along!" the male says with a huge slap sound. "Calem?! Why did you do that?!" another female voice screams. "Just...leave me alone.." the first female voice says with the door opening.

"Ugh.. What happened.." Ash says opening. "Dude you okay?" Gary asked. "Yeah I guess.. where's Misty.." Ash said. "That's Calem's fault.." Silver says. "Ugh.. I slapped her and she ran out crying.." Calem says. "What?! Aw great.." Ash says running out the door. "Ash!" Everyone says.

It was still raining outside so Ash got his hoodie and ran out. He left Pikachu at the dorm because it was sleeping the whole time. He searched the entire school for Misty but no luck.

"Misty!" Ash shouts. "Damn it I wish I had a map.." He looked around, asked students if they saw her but nothing. "Wait.. if she's not in the school then.. that means.." Ash says as he turns around to the gate of the school. "The city... great.."

He ran out into the city. He never been to Goldenrod City besides the brief one when he first got here.

"Hey excuse me?" Ash asks a policeman in a cop car eatting a doughnut. "What is it kid?" he asked. "Have you seen a redheaded girl around my age?" Ash asked. "Hm.. I think I saw someone like that running to the lake over there." the police officer said pointing to the right. "You want a ride there kid?" "Yes sir! Thank you!" Ash says going into the cop car.

"So who's this girl anyway?" the officer asked. "She's a friend of mine. She got into a fight earlier and ran off.." Ash answered. "Oh I see.. So your a couple or something?" the officer said smiling as he starts the car. "Ugh.. so many people asked me that question. "Ash said with a sweatdrop. "Heh. Just kidding kid. My name's Brock by the way." he said. "Ash Ketchum sir." Ash answered.

They drove to the lake passing a whole bunch of buildings. Ash looked out at the window. Rain drops dropped on the window.

"Rain.." Ash thinks. "Okay Ash we're here!" Brock says parking the car. "Thanks sir!" Ash says exiting the car. "Anytime Ash. See you around and stay out of trouble." Brock says as he drives away.

"Now to find Misty.." Ash thinks. He looked around the lake. He saw a fancy looking boy approaching a redheaded girl near the edge of the lake. "That rich fucker is trying to do something to her.." Ash says walking to the girl.

At the other side of the lake...

Sniffs and drops of tears are heard from the girl. She sat thinking.. "I need to control my anger.." Misty thinks. "I abused him a bunch of times.. The same I.." She thought as she turned around and saw a fancy looking boy holding an umbrella over her head.

"Hello my Lady.." he said. "Who..are you?" Misty asked. "Rudy. I think we met before." he answered.

"The rich bastards? Hmph.." Misty said. "I know that's how you think of us and me.." Rudy says. "I'm not like them. Besides I don't think anyone would do anything to THE Misty Waterflower."

"Y-You know about what I do?" Misty asked. "Yep. The whole Preppies clique know about you. You can be one of us!" Rudy said. "Uh.. well.. sorry but.." Misty said.. "..." Rudy shot an angry glare at her. "Rudy? Look I can'- AHHHHHH!" Misty screams when Rudy pounces on her.

"If you can't join then so be it!" Rudy says striping off Misty's clothes. "Oh I'm not like them.. I'm WORST THEN THEM!" Rudy laughs maniacly. "Raping the world famous swimmer can show that stupid spikey haired boy a leason!" "AHHHH!" Misty screams. When she screamed Rudy all of a sudden got up and punched in the face. "GAH!" Rudy shouts. "RUN MISTY!" a spikey haired boy shouts.

"Ash.." Misty whispers and stares at him. Then Misty started to run. When Rudy all of a sudden got back up and pounced Ash. "You.. LEAVE MY MISTY ALONE!" Rudy shouts like a maniac. "SHE'S MINE FOREVER! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE TO DO IT!" Rudy screams as he gets a stone. "I heard you survived a knife stab well LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!"

"Gah!" Rudy says dropping the rock on Ash's hand and getting knocked out with a tazer. "Damn.. you okay Ash?" a familar looking officer asked. "Brock? Ugh.. kinda.. my hand hurts like hell though.. ugh.." Ash says getting pulled up by him. "Hey..how did you get here so fast..." Ash asks. "Oh your girlfriend called the police and I was the nearest to you guys so I picked up the call and I got here as fast as I can." Brock explained.

Misty behind Brock blushed. "Your not gonna punch him?" Ash asked Misty. "Wha- I mean duh! He's a police officer!" Misty quickly said blushing even more in the proccess. "Now I'l be going now I'm gonna take out the trash.." Brock said picking up the unconsious Rudy. "Anyways see you around you two." Brock says waving goodbye and going to the cop car.

"Misty." Ash said. "W-What is it?" Misty nervously said. "What was Rudy talking about you being "THE" Misty Waterflower" Ash asked Misty. "Ash.. Well I haven't been honest with you at all since we met.. Even though it's only 5 chapters so far.." Misty began to say. "Fourth wall breaking again.." Ash whispers.

"I'm one of the daughters of the Cerulean Gym leader. And I'm kinda famous back in Kanto.." Misty says. "Oh.. So that's how they know about you?" Ash asked. "Yes.. Well I was.." Misty answered. "What? What happened?" Ash questioned Misty. "I ran away.." Misty said. "Why? Why would you run away from that?" Ash asks.

When Ash asked that tears started to shed from Misty's eyes. "S-Sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.."Ash says sitting next to her. "It's... ok.." Misty says with tears. "I guess I should explain then.."

5 Years Ago...

"Hey sis? When's mom and dad coming home?" a young redheaded girl asks her sisters. "Ugh.. Misty you like asked like a thousand times already.." the blue haired sister complained. "Like totally!" the pink haired sister says. "Now now. She's only 8 okay? Leave her some slack." the blonde sister says.

"I know it's annoying but It's already bit 2 hours since they left." Misty says. "Yeah.. Lily what do you think could have happened?" the blue haired sister asked. "Well like they brought they're pokemon with them so they should be perfectly fine Violet.." When they were done talking after a few minutes the phone rang.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" the phone again with the extremely annoying ringtone goes. "Ugh.. like Nexus can you please choose a different ringtone?" Daisy.. please..stop.. I swear I have alot of unnecesary comedy in this story..

"Hello? Daisy's here!" Daisy said on the phone. A voice was heard on the phone for a few minutes with Daisy saying nothing. Soon when the phone call ended. Daisy collapsed. "Hey! Daisy you like okay?!" Violet asks shaking her. "Sis? What's going on?" Misty asks. Daisy had her eyes filled with tears.. and told them what happened..

4 Years Later..

It was a while since that day happened. Misty was really bored so she decided to write in her diary.

(Misty's Diary. Yes in the middle of the chapter.)

Dear Diary

I graduated after a hell of a long ride.. After what happened 4 years ago or 5. Things are going good. Besides the fact that every boy confessed to me a year ago. I'm choosing my high school soon but I'm getting distracted by my sisters fighting alot recently.. I don't know why.. Is it because of what happened? Should they have got over it by know? Ugh.. I just do-

Misty stopped writing in her diary when she heard a shout saying. "Misty! Can you come downstairs?!" "Ugh.. what now.." Misty thought walking down to the living room.

"Misty.. we like need to talk.." Daisy said with her two sisters sitting in the living room. "What is it sis?" Misty asked. "We... are selling the gym..." Violet says. When Misty heard that she felt like she got stabbed in the chest with a knife. "WHAT?!" Misty screamed.

"Misty please calm down!" Lily says. "I know I've gotten alot of anger problems due to what happened to Dad and Mom but why selling the gym that THEY started!?" Misty asks very angrily.

"Some guy needs the gym to build some sort of museum or something.. And we can't pay enough for our house so we had no choice.." Daisy answered. Misty fell down like she saw her crush going out with someone even though she doesen't have one.

"Why.. doesen't anything go our way.." Misty thinks sheding so many tears.

They watched a couple of days later as they're most known place since they were little toddlers gets demolished. The huge Dewgong in front of it is gone with all is left is the head now. And Misty is the most upset..

3 Months Later..

(Misty's Diary Again..)

Dear Diary.

I still can't get over the fact that our gym is gone.. It still haunts me in my mind. Not bad sort of thing but kinda like every time I sleep I'm back there.. young again.. with Mom and Dad.. I just wish they were here.. Not just to stop it but to stop my sisters. They for some odd reason always leave and come back at midnight looking very tired. Anyway have to head somewhere..

Misty Waterflower

Misty closed her diary and walked out of her house and into the city streets. She's not as well known as before due to the gym being gone and all but Misty liked it better. But she missed the days when she did the mermaid water shows..

Then while walking by an alley she heard some familiar voices and started listening in.

"Hey. You got the money?" a male voice asks. "Yes.." A female voice says. "Good.. Not forged good stuff.." another male male says. "Well then here's the stuff.." the male says handing out something.

"What the hell?" Misty says alerting all of them. "Mi-Misty?" Daisy says when she turns around and sees Misty staring at them. "That's... drugs..isn't it.." Misty asks. "Misty wait this isn't what it looks li-" Lilly starts to say when "You sold our gym.. for drugs..." Misty says with a very angry glare. "I HOPE YOU DIE!" Misty screams running away. "MISTY!" the three sisters shout.

"Damn it... Damn it! DAMN IT!" Misty thinks as she packs up. "They did it for themselves... There's only one school I know where they will never search.." Misty says looking up Goldenrod Academy in her computer. "It maybe a hellhole but my sisters will never go there.." Misty says getting her stuff ready, running out the door, getting on her bike leaving the entire region and entering Johto.

Back in the present...

"Sorry.. I guess.." Ash says sitting next to Misty. "I mean I know how you feel.."

"Yeah speaking of which Gary sort of told me while you were in that 2 hour coma by the way really Nexus?" Misty says. I was in a rush okay sorry!

"Oh.." Ash says. "I sort of moved on from that. Gary is like my brother and made many friends lately. Including you I guess." Ash says smiling at Misty.

"Now come on. We better head back to the academy." Ash says holding Misty's hand. "Okay then." Misty says smiling and blushing at the same time.

It took a while to walk all the way back to the academy but after a while they reached it. "Ugh.. Next time we take a taxi.." Misty says looking very tired. "Agreed." Ash says also looking tired.

"Hey now look.. we sort of fight alot since the first day so.. can we just you know.. call it truce?" Ash asks Misty as they reach the dorm. "Yeah sure!" Misty smiles. They aproached their room before stopping when they heard some.. thing.. strange.. like..moans.. uh.. sorry kids..

"What in the fuck?!" Ash says opening the door revealling Brendan and May half naked kissing each other. "Really.. You had to do it in our ro-" Misty starts to say when she steps in a... white.. liquid.. on... the...ground.. I think I'm gonna get a bad review aren't I..

"Ok.. What the hell is THIS!" Misty says with her eyes wide open. "Uh... i-it's milk." May answers. "No it wasn't!" a voice sounding like Calem from the other side of the room.

"Yeah you two were moaning and I heard May said "I'm cu-" another voice sounding like Serena says when "SHUT UP!" May and Brendan says blushing like a fire..

"Look's like I'm cleaning this "Milk" up.." Ash says getting a cloth. "Ugh.. if only they knew.." Calem whispers in his room along with Serena. "Yeah... Ugh.." Serena says.

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **"What? No diary entry at the end?" Well we already had 2 diary entires in the middle of the chapter so whatever. Anyway sorry if I messed up your minds with some of the stuff in this chapter like the last scene or the flashback scene but eh.. I don't think there will be any more of this. If there will be I'm cracking this rating to M or something. Anyway hope you guys really enjoyed the chapter and have a fantastic day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking In

**Sorry for the delay... again.. and probably another again.. I was busy due to  
1\. Broke up with Girlfriend and had to recover.. (Don't ask why it takes three weeks..)  
2\. Studies for Test  
3\. Part Time Job.  
4\. The Text File CRASHED and I had to restart all over again.. **

**Anyway let's FINALLY respond to reviews...**

 **Julie Togepi: I take around 1-2 weeks to make a whole chapter unless if I have a test or other stuff. It really depends on how long the chapter is or school or software... Ugh... But anyways thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Neith Mistress: Yes I know the fourth wall breaks in the first two chapters were really.. really.. dumb.. Believe me when I have enough time I'l remake those two... Anyway's thanks for leaving your feedback and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Special Thanks for both Julie Togepi and Neith Mistress for leaving your reviews since they usually help me improve and it's nice to see people to tell me what the like and dislike about them. Anyway's let's head on to the story!**

* * *

"RING! RING! RING! RING! RIN-" The phone went that is until Misty destroyed with a quick SLAM of her mallet.

It was around 6am and she didn't exactly want any other annoying things to happen.

"Ugh.. was that really necessary Misty.." Ash says from on top of the bunk. "It was annoying the shit out of me ok.. Plus say that to Nexus by putting every single phone call with that ringtone!" Misty answers back.

"Ugh.. whatever.." Ash says climbing down from his bunk. "Hey.. are you sure that "Milk" is cleaned up.." Misty says pointing to the stain on the ground. "Ugh..just ignore it for now.." Ash answers back while putting on his clothes. That is until they heard a knock on their door.

"Ash! Misty! I have someone here that knows about the Preppies!" A familiar voice says sounding like Red from the other side of the door. "Kay.. Just come in.." Ash says brushing his teeth still looking tired. The door then opened. Revealing both Red and a certain fancy looking boy.

"YOU!" Ash shouts still brushing his teeth with his voice muffled. "Uh.. excuse me?" the boy asked. "THAT'S FOR TRYING TO RAPE ME AND ALMOST KILLING ASH RUDY!" Misty shouts giving a him a huge WHACK of her mallet.

"Gah.. why...does..this keep happening.." Rudy says. "MISTY CALM DOWN!" Red says holding Misty before killing the rich kid. "THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE EVEN HERE?!" Misty screams. "He came here with me! Along with that police officer over there!" Red answers pointing to the familiar looking officer reading a book.

"Hey Brock. You go to school here?" Ash asks. "Yeah. Have to catch up with some studies.. That and there's a pretty looking lady here.." Brock answers. "Nurse Joy? Isn't there like one in every pokemon center? Speaking of which that is a very stupid gag Pokemon.." Misty says.

"Hey.. if we keep breaking the wall we'll get a bad review ok.." Brendan says in the hallway with May. "Says the guy who had sex with May.." Red says. "WE DIDN'T!" Brendan and May scream.

"Wait they had WHAT?" Rudy says. "Never mind.. Look we are off topic.. Now.. Rudy.. tell them.." Red says. "Ugh... I'm actually the leader of the Preppies.." Rudy says.

"Why am I not surprised.." Ash says. "Anyway.. The guys at the Royal Club lost my trust now since I did something..not..royal.. So.. If I tell you guys one thing they have that they are extremely embarrassed about, will you please just you know be cool?" Rudy says. "Ugh.. fine.. However if you even TRY to double cross us.. This mallet's gonna KILL." Misty says with an angry glare.

"Gah.. Ok.. then.. Anyway in the Royal Club they have this sort of clip of them all.. sort of.. well not gonna say it or you know... So I say we should probably steal it then blackmail them to stop being total dicks.." Rudy says. "That's ok I guess but that maybe risky going head first going full Payday mode and just steal shit.." Ash says.

"I have a plan.." a emo boy says in front of the door. "What is it Calem.." Red asks. "

"You know how Serena is a maid there right? Well I say one of us should go in as a maid with her.. then distract them while someone else steals the clip." Calem answers. "So basically we are having a huge break in.. well that's what the chapter name says.."

"Ok.. so who will dress up as a maid and sneak in with Serena... while someone else goes and steals the clip.." Red says. "But..who.." Misty says with everyone staring at Ash.

"Huh? OH NO! I AM NOT CROSS DRESSING AGAIN!" Ash shouts. "Ok.. then.. mayb- Wait AGAIN?!" Rudy says.

"He crossed dressed to a girl's slumber party because his crush was there.. Let's say it ended up him getting permanent marker all over his face that he can't wash off.. which is why he has those lines on his face." Gary says in the hallway.

"So... you did that.. to a girl's.. slumber party..." Misty says with an angry glare getting something from her drawer.

"Wait... Misty! Please! That was over five years ago!" Ash says. "YOU HENTAI!" Misty shouts hitting him in the face with an even bigger mallet. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU START TALKING JAPANESE?!" Ash shouts at Misty somehow not knocked out from the mallet strike. "SO?! YOU ARE ONE!" Misty shouts back. "OH YEAH?!" Ash says. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!" Misty screams.

"Calem.. Am I just having deja vu.. this sounds familiar.." Red says with a sweat drop. "You know what.. I'l dress up as a maid.. Tell everyone here to come here back 12pm... And get Gary to stop the lovely "couple" to stop fighting.." Calem says walking out of the room.

* * *

Three.. Hours.. Later..

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screams. "GEE! I'M HEART BROKEN!" Ash shouts back. "HOLY MARY MOTHER OF ARCEUS SHUT UP!" Gary shouts louder then both of them pulling their ears in the process.

"I agree.." Calem says inside the closet putting on his clothes. "Come on Calem! You were there for ages!" Serena says already in her maid outfit. "Well.. I actually had this outfit on for two hours.. I was just playing Tetris on my phone.. for the last couple of hours.." Calem says.

"GAH!" Everyone fell down anime style. "YOU GET OUT OF THERE YOUNG MAN OR I'L SMASH THIS THING TO OBLIVION!" Misty shouts starting to hit the closet with her mallet."GAH! YOU MADE ME CRACK MY PHONE! I WAS ABOUT TO DESTROY THE HIGH SCORE!" Calem shouts. "I DON'T CARE!" Misty shouts breaking the door to the closet revealing Calem.

"What in the fuck.." Misty says staring at him. "SEE! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T LEAVE AGES AGO! YOU GUYS WILL JUST STARE AT ME!" Calem shouts big-headed similar to Misty.

"Ugh.. anyway we told the plan right.." Calem asks. "Yes.. so me and you will go with Rudy to distract the rich whatevers.. then Ash sneak in while they are distracted he steals the clip then we blackmail them yada yada yada.. Oh and do it by 6pm.." Serena says. "Yep.. Now Ash follow me. I got to introduce you to someone." Calem says walking out the door. "Uh.. ok then.." Ash says following him.

* * *

"Who the heck is that with Ketchum?" one of the students say staring at Ash. "Is that his girlfriend?!"

"Ugh.. was it necessary to wear your maid outfit and walk around it with me.." Ash says. "Just come on.." Calem says going into a familiar looking garage. The exact same one where Ash met Brendan and May.

"So.. who is this person you want me to meet?" Ash asks. "The Greasers leader. I'm best friends with him.." Calem says opening the door revealing a familiar looking purple haired boy working on his bike. "Hey Calem.. What's with the maid outfit?" He asks before spotting Ash.

"GAH! YOU!" Ash shouts. "WAH! YOUR THAT BOY!" he screams. "You stole my Pikachu you ass!" Ash shouts. "S-Sorry! I told you before! Jessie dared me!" the boy says pointing the the girl listening to heavy metal. "Whatever James." Jessie says. "Just cool it down Ketchum.. Anyway..." Calem says before explaining the whole plan and blah blah blah..

"Okay then after that long explanation why am I here?" Ash asks. "Well James is a black belt at karate and if you get caught you should do something besides using the watch.." Calem answers. "Anyway I'l call you at 5:55pm. See ya.." he says closing the door.

"So... how's your Pikachu.." James asks. "He's okay.. I dropped him by the daycare.." Ash answers. "Oh.. Okay then.. HIYA!" James shouts doing a roundhouse kick.

"WOAH!" Ash says ducking and dogeing it.. get it? Heh heh.. ugh.. sorry.. "What the hell was that for?!" Ash shouts at James.

"You seem to have good reaction time.. this should be quick and easy.. Jessie! Turn on the Rocky theme for me please?!" James shouts at Jessie who is still listening to her mp3.

"Ugh.. Why is this theme used in every training sequence..." Jessie says turning the radio on.. "This should be fun I guess.." Ash says.

* * *

Six Hours Later..

Ash exited the garage looking pretty sweaty. "Hey kid hope you learnt a lot.." James says opening the door for him.

"Well all I learned was a 5 Hit Combo.. A Roundhouse kick.. and some other moves... So I only learned a little bit.." Ash says. "Well you didn't pay.." James says closing the door on him.

"YOU STOLE MY PIKACHU!" Ash shouts on the other side. That's when his phone rang. "RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! PHON-"

"Yo.. Ketchum here.." Ash says on the phone. "Hey.. Ash. We're with Rudy right now.. Just head to the back door and try to sneak in.." Calem says in a bit more girly but still emo voice. "Kay.. On my way.. Also try to NOT sound emo.." Ash says hanging up.

"He is right you know." Serena says next to Calem. "You sound like you just broke up with your girlfriend.."

"Just enough of the chit chat.. Now let's do this.." Rudy says in front of them approaching the Royal Club building.

"DING! DONG!" the doorbell went. With a rich boy opening in. "Oh.. look it's the rapist.." he says glaring at Rudy.

"Look I know trying to do that to Misty was stupid.. Can you forgive me for that for bringing two new maids.." Rudy says pointing to the two girls.

"Ugh.. well you are our leader sir.. so come in.." the boy says opening the door to them.

"So.. who's the other one.." the boy asks. "Uh..." Rudy starts to say because they didn't name Calem's girl name.. "White!" Serena quickly says. "Really..." Calem thinks in his mind.

"Okay then.. You two.. clean up the dishes." Rudy says pointing to a huge mountain of dishes.. Literally.. "You have got to be shitting me!" Calem says again in his girl voice. "Well you better do it or we'll lose our cover.." Rudy whispers to "White".

"Fine.. then.." "White" Says starting to clean up. "Now I wonder how much you get paid for stuff like this.." Calem says to Serena. "Just deal with it.. Ugh.. Let's up Ash is having a better time then us.." Serena says.

* * *

Ash just waited outside for someone to come out.. Since he knew that if he stepped one foot in there with a ton of people in there, he will be done for. "Ugh.. For the love of.." Ash says starting to dose off until a janitor looking around the same age as him walks out to take a piss.

"You have to be kidding me.. Well need a disguise.." Ash says walking towards the janitor. With a rock in his hand.

"What th- GAH!" the janitor says before getting knocked out with the rock Ash threw. "Well that was easy.." Ash says hiding his unconscious body in the nearby alleyway.

"Damn this guy stinks.. And I have to wear HIS clothes.." Ash says starting to take off his clothes stripping him to nothing but a tank top and underwear. With Ash looking just like the janitor with the clothes with a blue cap, mop, blue overalls and stripped shirt.

"Well time to go in.." Ash says opening the door. He opened the door revealing a fancy looking kitchen. Now time to find that clip.."

He looked around pretending to be a usual janitor mopping the floor, with his hat down so no one recognises his face. While no one wasn't looking he took a peek behind one of the paintings that the building is decorated with. So far nothing. He moved on.

"Huh?" Ash says looking to two maids washing the dishes. With Rudy playing Tetris on his Gameboy. "So much for distracting." Ash says. Then he walked up to Rudy and lifted his cap up. "Any luck?" Rudy asks Ash. "Nothing.. Where IS the painting anyway this place is crowded with paintings." Ash asks Rudy. "Okay I should have told you earlier it's the Anime Mona Lisa. It's in the plant room. But it's crawling with them. So we will make a distraction while you get the clip." Rudy answers to him.

"Okay then.." Ash says lowering his cap and pretending to mop his way to the plant room. After a couple of minutes he made it. It was a regular looking greenhouse with a painting with a flowers surrounding it. "I got a feeling they just looked up "Anime Mona Lisa" on Google.." Ash says looking at it.

He waited for a little bit when he saw Rudy pushing Serena to the room. With Serena blushing. She gulped and opened her mouth.

"HEY BOYS!" Serena shouted. Everyone stared at her. Then she pulled up her skirt.. revealing her.. uh.. not gonna say it.. "GAH!" Everyone including Ash got nosebleed. "Follow me if you want more!" Serena says walking out of the room. With a whole lot of perverted boys following her. Excluding Ash. "What did I just saw.." Ash says with his eyes wide open while wiping his nose. "Gah.. never mind time to get that clip."

He took off the painting and at the back of it was a switch. "Maybe this might pop out the clip.." Ash says pressing it. But instead of a clip.. There was a very huge noise.. An alarm..

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" it went.

"Oh crap!" Ash says turning around with Rudy a long with the rest of them surrounding him. "You dumbass Ketchum. Hiya!" Rudy says punching him in the face.

* * *

One Hour Later...

"Wake up!" a blury voice shouts while Ash was opening his eyes. "What the.." Ash says looking around in the room. He looked down. He saw his feet and hands tied up to a chair. "You really thought I wouldn't double cross you?" the same voice says. Ash turned around and saw Rudy with the clip.

"You bastard!" Ash shouts. "Well whatever. I got you and Calem. And I can do some naughty things to Serena too.." Rudy says while smiling. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Calem shouts who is next to Ash. "Oh what's this? The emo likes her?" Rudy says with a glare. "Yes..." Calem whispers.

"What is that?" Rudy says more closer to Calem. "YES I DO OKAY?! I LOVE HER OKAY!" Calem shouts echoing through out the entire building. "Well her virginity is mine now so.. Byee loser!" Rudy says locking the door.

"Son of a bitch.." Ash whispers under his breath. "Hey Ash." Calem says next to Ash. "What's up.." Ash asks. "Look at my hand." Calem answered. Ash looked. It was his phone. "What the?! How?!" Ash asks. "I grabbed it with that Janitor you knocked out.." Calem answered. "Well that's a relief. Anyway what should we do?" Ash says.

"I have an idea.. now listen.." Calem whispers to Ash. "What? Why her though?" Ash asks. "Well she is usually serious about stuff so she will do it.." Calem answered. "Okay then put her on speaker while I talk to he-" Ash starts to say when the door opened.

"Oh no you don't!" Rudy says taking the phone. "Please Rudy! I just want to talk to her!" Ash pleads. "And why is that?" Rudy asks. "I uh.. She's my girlfriend okay! I just want to tell her that I'm going to be away!" Ash quickly says. "Heh.. fine.. but she will be mine soon.." Rudy says passing the phone to Ash and closing the door.

"Phew now.." Ash says looking through his contacts. "Ash.." Calem says smirking to him. "What?! I had to think of something! And NO! I don't like her!" Ash says but blushing. "But your blushing.." Calem answers back. "Just forget it.. Oh here she is.." Ash says finding Misty's phone number.

Meanwhile At The Dorms...

"Hey they have been gone for a while.." Brendan says reading through a manga. "You think they're doing okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine Brendan.." May says holding his hand. "Uh.. Okay I guess.." Brendan says blushing but smiling at her. "Don't think about having sex again.." Misty says checking her Facebook. "WE DIDN'T!" they both shout out.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING!" the phone went. "Wonder what now.." Misty says picking up the phone.

"So.. uh.. Gold.." Red says who was in the same room as them. "Yeah what?" Gold says who was playing a game on his DS. "Have you confessed to Crystal yet?" Red asks. "GAH! W-What? I mean.. Ugh.. no.." Gold says. "Come on man you gotta confess.." Gary says who was stalking pretty girls on Instagram. "I know but I think she likes Silver..." Gold says. "Speaking of which what about you Gary?"

"Well I think I saw this soccer player on the first day who looked cute but then again I don't wanna go down that road again.." Gary answers. "You mean Leaf?" Red asks. "You know her?" Gary asks. "Yeah we're best friends." Red answers. "You like her?" Gary says smirking at him. "No! Okay!" Red says. "Huh.. not lieing heh.. whateve-" Gary says when..

"HE DID WHAT?!" Misty shouts on the phone. "He double-crossed us and he's gonna do "stuff" to Serena!" a voice sounding like Ash on the phone. "I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Misty screams hanging up and going through her drawer. She got a very.. and I mean very huge STEEL mallet. "YOU WERE SERIOUS?!" Brendan shouts. "Yeah! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK WITH HIS CORPSE!" Misty screams running out the door. "Wait a second!" Red says with the rest of them going after.

Back in the Royal Club..

"You think it will work?" Calem asks. "I don't know.." Ash says when the door opened. "You done?" Rudy asks. "Yes.." Ash says handing him the phone.. "Now you two are lucky to get a sneak preview of.. some stuff... with Serena.." Rudy says with Serena tied up next to him. "DON'T YOU BASTARD!" Calem shouts at the top of his lungs. "Oh really.. How about you tell her your little secret.." Rudy says. "Fine! I.. I.. L-" Calem starts to say when

"SIR!" a rich kid says entering the room. "THERE'S THIS RED HEADED CHICK KNOCKING US OUT WITH A HUGE ASS MALLET!"

"Wait.. A MALLET? Oh no.." Rudy says looking very scared.

"RUDY!" Misty screams bursting through the wall. "THE DOOR WAS OPEN YOU KNOW!" Rudy shouts at her. "WHATEVER RICHY!" Misty screams knocking out the other rich kid. "I WARNED YOU! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Misty shouts at him. "Meep.." Rudy says.

Three Hours Later..

"Beep...Beep..Beep.." the heart monitor went. "How the heck did this happen?" Nurse Joy asked Ash. "Let's just say he pissed off a girl with serious anger issues.." Ash answers.. "Anyway gotta go Nurse." Ash says exiting the room and running outside to the Royal Club.. or what WAS the Royal Club. Now it's basically used for dances now.. There is one going on right now..

"I'm back guys.." Ash says opening the door. "So how is he?" Silver asks. "Alive.. luckily.." Ash answers. "Anyway let's party I guess!"

The party went on for the whole night and everyone was having fun.. Well almost everyone..

Calem was just standing by the balcony. Thinking.. "Calem." a voice says behind him. He turned around. "Hey Serena.." Calem says. "So.. uh.. what were you gonna say before.. you know.." Serena asks him.

"Wha.. I uh.. well.." Calem says blushing. "You don't have to tell me now if it is embarrassing.." Serena says. "Serena." Calem says hugging her. "C-Calem!" Serena says also blushing.

"Serena.. I... I.." Calem says. "What is i-" Serena says when they went mouth to mouth..

"I love you." Calem says. "Since we were kids.. You kept me from committing suicide... After all the shit that I went through.. I had these feelings for ages!"

"Me too.." Serena smiles. They went back in again.. With Red and Ash staring at them.

"Hey you sort of noticed something.." Red says ruining the moment. "Yeah every time we take down a clique there seems to be a new couple.."

"Yeah I think Gold and Crystal is going to get together ne- GAH!" Ash says before Calem punches him in the face. "YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" Calem shouts.

"Gah.. ow... damn it.. Huh?" Ash says when he sees Misty. "Hey.. Uh.. sorry about earlier.. with the you know cross dressing thing.." Misty says with a plate in her hand.

"So.. I made this!" Misty smiles with a piece of cake. "Hope you like this!"

"Oh.. Uh.. thanks!" Ash says opening his mouth before he ate it he saw Gary.

He was pointing to Pikachu. Ash picked him up earlier from the daycare. He was looking a bit sick. Ash thought he ate too much ketchup.. until he saw the piece of cake on the floor.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Misty asks. "You stopped moving for around five seconds.."

"Never mind see ya!" Ash shouts running away. "ASH KETCHUM GET YOU ASS BACK HERE OR I'L GET THE STRONGEST OF ALL OF MY MALLETS!" Misty screams chasing after him

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Sorry for fourth wall breaks.. Seriously I really.. REALLY couldn't help it.. Anyway.. another sorry for the long delay..**

 **So. Thank you so much for Neith Mistress and Julie Togepi for their reviews and I hope you guys have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Play

**Oh school.. why do you have to bite me in the ass... ugh. In case the total words in this chapter haven't told you anything I had a lot of shit to do.. besides tests and personal relationships and.. ugh.. video games. Felt unmotivated for a while due to .. well . jut let's respond to reviews.. And ugh..**

 **Julie Togepi (Chapter 6 Review): Thank you really! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And now for the other ones... and if you don't know what I'm talking about here..**

 **Guest: MAKE IT NEGGAISHIPPING OR ADVANCESHIPPING...**

 **im begginf you: MAKE IT NEGGAISHIPPING OR ADVANCESHIPPING**

 **AshxIris: MAKE IT NEGGAISHIPPING**

 **Guest: MAKE IT ADVANCESHIPPING**

 **I really should have seen these coming.. Really.. Ugh.. If whoever these people are You cannot expect me to change the SHIP which by the way ISN'T even the FOCUS of the story. Okay actually this chapter kinda is a bit more romance heavy. In fact the next two chapters are kinda more like this.. If you don't like the ship then don't read it! Ugh.. sorry..**

 **Sorry for that long ass response there.. I kinda saw this coming from a mile away since well it's the internet so.. yeah.. Thank you for Julie Togepi and even Guest, Guest, Im begginf you and AshxIris for reviewing sort of.. And I hope you enjoy.. and please don't... for the love of god.. don't.. do any more of this..**

* * *

"Mmf.." Ash tries to speak but his face is stuffed with a piece of cake. That somehow is still fresh..

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T SWALLOWED IT?!" Misty screams at Ash. "MMF! MMMMF MMMMF MMMF! MMMMMF MMMF MMMF MMMMMF MMMF!? (ITS THE WORST THING I WOULD EVER TASTE! WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT!?)" Ash says with his muffled voice.

"I don't know what the hell you are blabbering about. In fact you sound like the Pyro... BUT YOU BETTER SWALLOW IT YOUNG MAN OR ELSE I'L DO THE SAME THING I DID TO RUDY!" Misty screams at the top of their lungs. "MMF! GACK! Ugh.." Ash says as he swallows the cake.

"Good.. that's all I need okay!" Misty smiles. "Okay.." Ash says until the door starts knocking. "Who is it now.." Misty says as he walks her way to the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom Pikachu.. Oh Mew.. Ugh.." Ash says looking green running straight to the bathroom. "Pika.." Pikachu says as he still feels sick from the cake he ate that is until he heard something that made him jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Misty screams. "Pi?" Pikachu says taking a peak on what's going on. "Come on like Misty is that how you say hello to your sisters?" a blond girl says. "Pika?! (Sisters?!)" Pikachu shouts.

"Aww.. Is that your Pikachu?" a blue haired girl in front of Misty says. "Don't Ask Violet.." Misty starts to say.

"What's with the talk.." Ash says who was brushing his teeth... Shirtless. "GAH! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A SIX PACK?!" Misty shouts blushing in the process too. "I work out a lot.. Don't ask why I look skinny with my clothes on.. Anyway who are they?" Ash answers.

"M-Mist.." a.. I don't know colours that much.. so.. pink haired girl says. "Did you two... "Did it.." the blonde girl asks.

"NO I DIDN'T DAISY!" Misty screams. "Ugh.. whatever.. just one thing for sure... who are they?" Ash asks again. "You know those people... that did.. that stuff.." Misty says.

"Oh! Your sisters who sold the gym fo- GAH!" Ash starts to say when Misty quickly covers his mouth. "We'll be right back.." Misty says bringing him to the bathroom. "You think they're gonna do it Lily?" Violet asks. "Sorry I'm too busy looking at this adorable little Pikachu!" Lily says rocking Pikachu in her hands. "Pika...chu.. (Help..me..Ash..)" Pikachu says due to embarrassment.

"What was that for?!" Ash says who was by the way still topless. "Let's just say I don't feel like talking to them.. Plus the last time I hanged out with a boy.. they went all ape shit.." Misty answers. "Does he have a six pack.." Ash asks. "Wha?! No! It's just.. uh.. put on your shirt.." Misty answers.

"My shirt is back in my bunk.." Ash says. "Argh! Fuck! Just.. go without talking to them.." Misty says starting to take off her clothes. "Look away too pervert.."

"Whatever.." Ash says opening the door. "Look at this little cutie!" Daisy says petting Pikachu. "Pikachu...(Damn it.. help..)" Pikachu says. "Looks like he likes you.." Ash says.

"Hello!" Violet says. "So... are you Misty's boyfriend?" Daisy asks.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Ash and Misty shout out. "Gee.. same old Misty.." Lily says.

"Hey Ash! The parents and relatives are gonna visit today and gramps is downsta-" Gary says opening the door before staring at all the girls.

There was a bit of silence... and then..

"COME ON ASH! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU GETTING ALL THE GIRLS ALL OF A SUDDEN!? AND YOU ALSO FUCKING SIX PACK!" Gary shouts shaking Ash. "

"Shall I tell them what you did in elementary for shits and giggles?" Ash smirks at Gary.

"Sorry.. Just sorry.." Gary said who ended up lying down on the floor in the shame. "Like.. okay?" Daisy said with some sweat going down behind her head.

"First off.. HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Misty screamed as she walked out of the bathroom. "You use an Iphone duh.. There is this app that allows you to find a person's IPhone with their number so that's how.." Lily answered.

"CURSE YOU APPLE!" Misty screams as she runs inside the bathroom. "Okay then..." Gary says walking out of the room.

"That and they asked us to direct the new play that's happening this Christmas!" Daisy says. "Wait? Play?!" Misty asks.

"You like didn't know?" Violet says. "You seriously didn't know? They and Gramps are gonna help." Gary says opening the door.

"Like really? Just come on!" Lily says walking out of the door along with everyone else.

"So... uh.. who is in it?" Ash asks. "Well here's the list of people." Gary says handing him a piece of paper.

Ash looked at the paper. He saw this:

Actors:  
Ash  
Misty  
Professor Oak  
Jessie  
Brendan  
Calem  
Brock

Musicians:  
Leaf  
Gary

Lights, Camera, Backstage assistance and Extras:  
Whitney  
Red  
Dawn  
Lucas  
Serena  
Wally  
Silver  
Crystal  
Gold  
May

Producers:  
Daisy  
Violet  
Lily

"Huh.. Who the hell is this Leaf and Lucas?.." Ash thinks in his mind as they entered the Auditorium. "HEY YOU AREN'T DIRECTING IT! YOUR JUST PRODUCING IT LIKE LAST TIME!" Misty screams as she stares at the paper.

"Heh.. Well you'll see who actually directs it.." Daisy says opening the door. "I swear if it is him aga-" Misty says as she enters the auditorium which by the way was pretty damn huge.

"HELP ME!" Gary shouts on top of the stage. "So...handsome.." a girl says clinging to his leg. "What in the fuck?" Ash says with a sweat drop going down his head. "Is THAT the girl Red was talking about?!" Misty shouts doing the same thing as Ash.

"Leaf.. for the love of Mew! Get off of him!" a boy says pulling Leaf off of Gary's leg. "Thank you Lucas.." Gary says as he walks the hell away. "WAHHHH! REJECTED!" Leaf cries literally.. for Gary. "Just don't be clingy next time Leaf.." a boy wearing a headset a long with black polo shirt, pants and shoes.

"Oh.. for the love of.." Misty says. "Nexus.. REALLY?!"

"What? I wanted to be here too!" Nexus says. "Your the writer and the narrator! Seriously WHY?! Speaking of which. WHO THE HELL IS BEING THE NARRATING NOW WHILE YOU ARE HERE!?" Ash shouts.

"I got my friend to cover that up. Literally.. I'm writing this in my school and he's helping me out.." Nexus says. Oh and Hi. "Ugh.. why though.. You got him to be Director again guys?!" Misty screams to her sisters.

"Why? Did you do something Ne-" Lily says until. "Gotta go! See ya!" Nexus says running off the stage. "First you sell the gym.. and you hired the guy who *censored for unknown reasons*!" Misty screams.

"Look Misty we are like sor-" Violet starts to say. "Don't..." Misty says dropping a few tears. "Misty wa-" Daisy starts to say when "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Misty screams and runs off outside.

"MISTY!" The three sisters scream. "I got her.. Go ahead and work on the play." Ash says walking out of the auditorium and chases after Misty. "You think she will be okay?" Dawn says from the stage.

"I hope so.." Daisy says. "Well I'm pretty sure that Ash can help her.." Violet says. "Aaaand why's that?" Lily asks. "He's.. so..hot.." Violet answers drooling over a picture she secretly took of him while he was topless.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU FALLEN FOR ASH!? COME ON! WHY CAN'T I GET ANY ATTENTION?!" Gary shouts at the top of his lungs. "Uh... GARY YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK OUT!" Red shouts pointing behind him.

"Wha? AHHHH!" Gary screams as he gets pounced. "SENPAI!" Leaf screams the fangirl sort of way as she hugs Gary. "You happy now? You got a girl now so please just ugh.. stop...some of us are single..." Brock says. "Well unless you count Brendan and May.." Wally says pointing to the couple making out.. with their tongues. Sorry kids..

"Ugh.. For the of Mew get room.." Brock says as he stares at the two. "Anyway.. can we get like over the script already?" Daisy says passing out some papers.

"Seriously? This?" Calem says as he stares at the paper. "Why not? Besides Misty always looks so adorable in that costume!" Lily says. "Well this is gonna be a big project.. so let's get to work then!" Red shouts. "Right!" Everyone shouts.

Back Outside..

"Why... does this happen.. to me.." Misty says banging her head on to the pole during each word. Making her head also bleed a bit in the process..

"Calm down! Your gonna get amnesia if you keep doing that!" Ash says pulling her from the pole. "Whatever.." Misty says pushing Ash and sitting down on the hill. Oh yeah they are in Route..uh.. I don't know the one before Goldenrod City.. I haven't played Gen II in a while..

"Look.. I know they did some messed up shit.. but you got to give them a second cha-" Ash starts to say. "Why would I?!" Misty screams with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh.. I don't know how to segway into this... but.. I have a brother myself.." Ash says. "What?" Misty says surprised. "Well.. had.." Ash says looking sad.

"Oh.. What happened?" Misty asked.

Ash sighed and said. "Well we were twins.. When we were first born from my mother... A few gunshots were heard downstairs in the hospital.. My dad opened the door.. revealing a guy in a black hood. He got shot in the arm.. took my brother hostage.. Then he jumped out of the window and went on a motorbike.. The police chased him.. Then he crashed in the fuel tanker.. killing both him and my brother.."

"Oh.. Sorry.. I guess.." Misty says. "I never knew him.. in fact I just knew when I was around five.. around the time I escaped.." Ash says

"So.. just.. give them a chance.. okay?" Ash says. "Siblings can be a pain.. In fact Gary can be a huge pain at times.. but.. they'll always love you.."

"Well.. the family love kinda way.. not the.. you know.." Ash quickly says. "Yeah I know." Misty giggles.

"Anyway.. we gotta head back to the play.." Ash says picking her up by her hand. "Speaking of which what DID Nexus do back then.." Ash asked.

"Well..." Misty starts to say. "Never mind anyway let's head back..." Ash says.

Anyway.. back in the auditorium.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A FUCKING CRAB?!" Calem shouts. "You mean Sebastian?" Dawn says. "Whatever.. but NO WAY AM I WEARING THIS COSTUME!" Calem screams who was wearing a crab costume.. with claws and legs of a crab. But didn't had a mask for some reason..

"Hey.. I have to wear a mermaid outfit.. Even though I am old and a guy.." Professor Oak said. "The king is old anyway plus your perfect for it." Nexus answered.

"Fine the- Wait because I'm old?" Professor Oak asked. "Yes." Nexus said. "Your not getting a starter then.." Oak said. "Damn it.." Nexus says.

"Ugh.. why does Ash have to get the best costume.." Brendan says who was wearing a tuxedo.

"All he's wearing is like a white shirt and jeans.. Okay sure they are like hot looking but still.." Violet says. "Please don't fall for him!" Gary says with Leaf STILL wrapped around his leg. "GARY-KUN!" Leaf says. "I don't even.." Gary says while facepalming.

"What's with this japanese song at the end.. Seriously what the hell?" Jessie says who was wearing a white wig and black dress with fins. "I like that song okay.. DEAL WITH IT!" Nexus says.

"Why do I have only ONE damn line.." Brock says who was wearing a bartender outfit.

"Why do I.. then this and that HOLY CRAP JUST SHUT UP!" a voice says at the other side of the auditorium.. "Why.. ugh.. did.. ugh.. you.. have..to...run...so... ugh.. fast.." another voice says behind her.

"Misty?!" Everyone screamed. "Back in a flash!" Misty says. "Ugh... not me.." Ash says who was very sweaty. "Hot.." Violet and Lily says drooling and getting nosebleed at the same time.. "OH COME ON!" Brock screams in jealousy.

"Hey.. uh.. sisters..." Misty says. "Misty uh.. sor-" Daisy starts to say when she gets glomped.. or.. whatever that means?! OKAY I GOT THAT FROM A FRI-

"I forgive you.." Misty answers smiling. "GROUP HUG!" Violet screams joining in a long with Lily.

"This is.. very cheesy you know.." Ash says again ruining the moment. "Ash.. don't.." Calem whispers to him. "What? What is the worst that can hap- GAH!" Ash screams as Misty somehow yet some way hits him with a mallet for some reason is in her backpack.. "WHAT'S WITH YOU RUINING MOMENTS!?" Misty screams.

"Oh... boy.." Gary says. "This is gonna get ugly isn't it.." Whitney says. "Well.. I guess we should start practicing." Daisy says passing out the scripts. "Let's time skip real quick.." Nexus says

About A Couple Of Weeks Later..

"..." Ash was silent as he put on his costume.. Why? Well.. he's in the same dressing room as Misty...

"Don't look pervert..." Misty quickly says as she takes her shirt off. "I'm not.." Ash answers putting his costume on. "Seriously.. why THIS movie though.." Ash says as he stares at the script. "Well.. last time we did it we raised about 10,000 pokedollars for charity..." Misty answers. "Ugh.. okay then.. Anyways... done." Ash says. "O-Okay then I guess.." Misty says.

"Hey Mist. What's wrong?" Ash says who was still looking away. "It's just that.. well this costume is a bit... uh.. revealing." Misty blushes. "Your sisters told me you always looked beautiful in that so.. uh.. shall I look now?" Ash asks. "S-Sure.." Misty answers. Ash then turned his head. And then stared at the blushing girl wearing seashells as a.. bra.. or I don't know.. and fins for her feet which are just basically pants..

"Gah.. uh.. well.. uh.." Ash blushes. "So.. uh.. how do..uh.. I look?" Misty asks. "B-Be-Be-" Ash starts to say still blushing. "HEY ARE YOU DONE YET?! THE PLAY STARTS IN THIRTY MINUTES!" Wally shouts at the other side of the door to the dressing room. "Alright alright.. coming.." Ash says opening the door revealing Ash in fancy looking white shirt, pants, shoes and fancy haircut to top it off.

"Hot.." Every female says with a bit of blood trailing out of each of their noses. "KETCHUM IF YOU KEEP IMPRESSING MAY I WILL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" Brendan shouts big headed. "YOU RUINED OUR MOMENT BACK AT THE DISCO SO DON'T MAKE ME TAKE ONE OF MISTY'S MALLETS!" Calem shouts big headed just like Brendan. "SOME OF US ARE STILL SINGLE YOU KNOW!" Brock shouts. "SORRY!" Ash screams.

"What's with the yelling?" Misty says walking out the door. The boys then stared at her.. again blood trailing out of their noses. "IF YOU IMPRESS GARY-KUN ONE MORE TIME MIST I WILL TEAR OFF THOSE SEASHELLS AND POST IT ON POKEBOOK!" Leaf screams some how even bigger than both Brendan and Calem. "AHH! GARY GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF ME!" Misty screams. "SHE'S NOT MY FRICKING GIRLFRIEND! "Okay... then.. alright.. let's setup for the play of The Misty Mermaid!" Nexus says.

"You ripped the story of The Little Mermaid.." May says. "I myself haven't seen the movie but I will say that soon Disney is gonna sue you.." Red says. "Misty's sisters made the script okay.. just leave me alone.." Nexus answers. "Whatever.. anyway Lights, cameras and the water are all good!" Lucas says with Dawn by his side..

Oh wait I forgot to mention this.. Whenever there is a underwater scene they have this sort of aquarium that they can push on to the stage and luckily yet somehow they can breathe under it.

"Who is powering it.." Misty asks. "Pikachu. Why?" Ash says. "Last time we did this during practice we had a Jolteon to power it and When I was inside it I got shocked.." Misty says. "No worries. Whitney made it electricity proof somehow.." Silver says. "Oh and the oxygen thing in the water is all good now!" Serena says.

"Music is all good!" Gary says near something that looks like what a DJ would use. "Microphone's good as well!" Leaf says.. and somehow she is still clinging to Gary.. well his arm. "Help." Gary says.

"Well then.. now that everything is setup.. let's start then!" Nexus says. "Gary can you hold my phone?" Misty says passing her phone to Gary before heading to the water. "Kay.." Gary says. "Good.." Misty says diving in. "Heh.. heh.." Gary says doing something on Misty's phone.

Ash took a quick peek on the other side of the curtain. It looks like the whole school was there.. Even the Bullies who stopped bullying were there. Then Ash turned his head to the left. He noticed a broken legged fancy looking boy. "Serves him right.." Ash says as he closes the curtain.

"Okay people we are now starting in five..." Nexus says. And when he said that everyone got into their places.

"Four.."

"Three.."

"Two.."

"One.."

* * *

Gary then turned on the music. Whitney and everyone else turned on the lights and cameras. Then.. the curtains opened.

"Once upon a time.." Leaf starts to say.. Oh yeah forgot to say she's the narrator.

"In the seawaters of Atlantis."

"Atlantis does not exist.." Brendan whispers. "Just keep rolling with it.." May whispers back.

"There lived a King mermaid named uh.. I don't know. With his daughters who were also mermaids which I have no idea of the names are and no I am not following a script."

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"Ahem.. anyway one of them.. was Misty." Oh and they are using their real names cause.. uh.. I don't know..

"Misty.. didn't like living down underwater.. and wondered what was up with the surface.

Misty got onto stage or well to be more accurate the middle of the aquarium thing that shows off to the audience.

She sighed and stared up and said. "I wonder.. what's up there.." Misty says.

The boy who had a broken leg got a bit of nosebleed. Of course we ALL know who he is.. and no he isn't gonna be the villain of this chapter..

"Hey Mist." a crab of course looking like Calem says to Misty. "Hi Calem." Misty says.

"You..uh..thinking about the surface again?" Calem asks. "Yeah.. I just.. I don't know." Misty answers.. "Misty I told you hundreds of times.. here under the sea... is better than there.." Calem says and then Gary started playing the first song.

"This is so stupid.." Calem thinks before he started to sing with Leaf as a backup singer

 _The seaweed is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's lake_  
 _You dream about going up there_  
 _But that is a big mistake_  
 _Just look at the world around you_  
 _Right here on the ocean floor_  
 _Such wonderful things surround you_  
 _What more is you lookin' for?_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Darling it's better_  
 _Down where it's wetter_  
 _Take it from me_  
 _Up on the shore they work all day_  
 _Out in the sun they slave away_  
 _While we devotin'_  
 _Full time to floatin'_  
 _Under the sea_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_  
 _As off through the waves they roll_  
 _The fish on the land ain't happy_  
 _They sad 'cause they in their bowl_  
 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_  
 _They in for a worser fate_  
 _One day when the boss get hungry_  
 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

 _Under the sea_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Nobody beat us_  
 _Fry us and eat us_  
 _In fricassee_  
 _We what the land folks loves to cook_  
 _Under the sea we off the hook_  
 _We got no troubles_  
 _Life is the bubbles_  
 _Under the sea (Under the sea)_  
 _Under the sea (Under the sea)_

 _Since life is sweet here_  
 _We got the beat here_  
 _Naturally (Naturally)_  
 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_  
 _They get the urge 'n' start to play_  
 _We got the spirit_  
 _You got to hear it_  
 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_  
 _The carp play the harp_  
 _The plaice play the bass_  
 _And they soundin' sharp_  
 _The bass play the brass_  
 _The chub play the tub_  
 _The fluke is the duke of soul_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _The ray he can play_  
 _The lings on the strings_  
 _The trout rockin' out_  
 _The blackfish she sings_  
 _The smelt and the sprat_  
 _They know where it's at_  
 _An' oh that blowfish blow_

 _Yeah, under the sea (Under the sea)_  
 _Under the sea (Under the sea)_  
 _When the sardine_  
 _Begin the beguine_  
 _It's music to me (It's music to me)_  
 _What do they got? A lot of sand_  
 _We got a hot crustacean band_  
 _Each little clam here_  
 _Know how to jam here_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Each little slug here_  
 _Cuttin' a rug here_  
 _Under the sea_  
 _Each little snail here_  
 _Know how to wail here_  
 _That's why it's hotter_  
 _Under the water_  
 _Ya we in luck here_  
 _Down in the muck here_  
 _Under the sea_

 _(Song done. God that song is so corny.. I really.. REALLY can't stand most disney songs.. Also this will be the only disney song here okay.. just alright can we just.. move on I can't stand this song..)_

Everyone clapped for Calem as he finished

"Phew.. anyway.. I gotta call for a friend of mine.. see you later!" Calem says as he swims off. "Bye!" Misty says.

"You did amazing Calem!" Serena says backstage. "Ugh.. that was so awkwar-.." Calem says before getting off guard by a kiss. "You made me happy atleast!" Serena says pulling her lips away. "Heh.. I guess so.." Calem says going back in again...

Huh? No ruining the moment.. uh.. okay?

"Sea is better.. okay I guess.." Misty mutters. "AHHHHHHH!" a voice heard from the surface screams. "What's going on?!" Misty says quickly swimming up and as she leaves the view of the audience the curtains close with them clapping.

"Okay guys let's push this thing out of the way!" Whitney says pushing the aquarium out of the stage and the rest of them putting some stage props that what would come out of a ship.

"All good!" Dawn shouts to Gold and Crystal who were handling the Lights and Curtains.

Then the curtains opened again. Revealing an inside of a ship what looks like a party. With the extras dressed up fancy with Brendan drinking some wine.. Literally.

"A couple of minutes earlier.." Leaf says into the microphone.

"Another!" Brendan says in a tuxedo looking a bit drunk. "Dude that was your sixth one.." Brock says looking like a bartender. "Whatever.." Brendan says. "Don't forget this is for your brother.. not you.." Brock says. "Ugh.. I know.. He turned thirteen.. today.." Brendan says. "Look just... don't be a dou-" Brock starts to say until.

The boat started to move a bit.. but in actuality it's just a sound thanks to Gary. "Damn.. that storm's kicking in.." Brock says. "Hope no one is hu-" Brendan starts to say when "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the guests who was May screamed into the room. "What is it?" Brendan asked. "Prince Brendan! It's Ash the storm made him fell over board!" she answered. "WHAT?! SHIT! GET A LIFE RAFT!" Brendan says as he ran outside.

The curtains then closed again. They once again pushed the aquarium thing but there was less water and a part of a ship near the right.

"All good!" Wally says and Gold and Crystal pulled the curtains.

"BLAH! GAH! AH!" Ash says underwater under the ship as he tries to breathe. "Ugh... " he says as he closes his eyes until he gasps open for breathe when he is pulled up to the surface.

"What the?!" Ash says. "I got you!" Misty says as she pushes him to a nearby island. "Gah.. ugh.. Land.." Ash says as he sits on the island. "Who.. are you?" Ash asks. Misty didn't knew what to say and went back into the sea. "Wait!" Ash says as he sees the beautiful mermaid disappears into the sea.

"ASH!" a voice says from a ship going near the island. Which was just a inflatable Titanic.. "GRAB ON!" Brendan says as he throws a rope and Ash grabs for it. "I will find you.." Ash thinks as he stares at the sea as he is pulled up.

The curtains once again.. closed.

The crew got a background looking like Atlantis behind the aquarium and rose the water level.

"Go now!" Red shouts to Gold and Crystal as they once again pulled the curtain.

"MISTY!" an elderly man with a staff shouts behind her as she enters the city. "What.. were.. you.. doing?" he asks. "Nothing father!" Misty says. "Stop lying to me!" he shouts as he slaps his own daughter.

"Damn..." Leaf says into the microphone. "LEAF! THE CROWED HEARD THAT!" Gary shouts. "That went into the microphone too!" Leaf says. "SHIT!" Gary screams.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOUR SISTERS!?" he shouts at her. "I HATE YOU FATHER!" Misty screams as she swims away. "Wait Misty!" he shouts as he sees his daughter swimming away to the unknown.

The crew pushed the background of Atlantis out of the back and the story continued.

"Damn it!" Misty screams as she threw a rock to another bigger rock. "Language.." A voice says behind the rock. "Who are you?!" Misty says. "Oh.. you don't need to know who I am.. but James.." a.. purple or.. I don't know haired mermaid with black fins says. "So.. I hear you want to head to the surface huh?"

"Yes! Of course!" Misty says. "Follow me.. I know someone who can help you out." James says with Misty quickly following her. They swam to a cave which again.. is just inflatable..

"Here she is.." James says to a fat looking mermaid. "Hey! They made me wear these pillows under my clothes!" she says. Whatever... let's continue...

"I brought her over mam.." James says. "Good.. now go.." she said.

"Uh.. have you considered losing weight..." Misty says with a sweat drop. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRA- Uh.. never mind.." she says. "Anyway.. what's your name.." Misty asks. "Jessie... Anyway.. so you wanna head to the surface?" she says.

"I just wanna get away from my dad okay!" Misty says. "What about that human boy?" Jessie asks. "What the! How did you know!?" Misty says. "Uh... isn't

it obvious.. I saw you carry him to that island.." Jessie says. "GAH! Let me guess dad saw me too.." Misty says falling down.. somehow underwater that anime sort of whatever style or.. I DON'T KNOW!

"Yeah.. you should've knew that place is a bit of a common place for mermaids to gaze in the sun.." Jessie says "Ugh.. anyway we're going off track.. so.. you want to head up to the surface?"

"Yes. I would do anything!" Misty says. "Fine.. but it's going to cost you.." Jessie says. "Does it have anything to do with sexual stuff..." Misty asks. "What?! No! Wait that wasn't original script!" Jessie shouts. The crowed laughed. "What did you do Nexus.." May glared at him. "Couldn't help it okay.." Nexus answers.

"Anyway.. um... I know.. your voice!" Jessie suggests. "HELL NO! WHY WOULD I GIVE UP MY VOICE?!" Misty screams. "Your voice is beautiful okay.. so it's either stay with your awful father or stay with that boy you love so much..." Jessie answers. "You know what.. FINE! DO IT!" Misty screams. "Say goodbye then.." Jessie says.

She then said some words I have no idea are.. and Misty disappeared in a shining light. "Well.. that was easier then a thought.." Jessie says with a grin.

Then the curtains again.. closed.. gee.. this is as bad as the time skips in Pokemon Origins..

Anyway.. they got the big ass aquarium off the stage.. Also if you say it is unrealistic well Ash survived a fucking knife stab to the chest so.. whatever.. Anyway again.. they then replaced it with something that looked like a sandy beach.. Then again.. the curtains opened.

* * *

"PIKACHU!" a boy shouts a long the beach. "Ugh.. Ash that is the second time this week you lost him!" another boy says beside him. "I know.. sorry Brendan.." Ash says. "PIKA!" a voice shouts from a nearby bush. "Huh? Pikachu!" Ash says hugging his pokemon. "Dude where have you been?!" Ash says.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu says pointing to the bush. "What's he saying?" Brendan asks. "He's pointing behind that bush!" Brendan shouts. "Huh? Pikachu! Your leg!" Ash says looking at his friend's actually ketchup filled leg.. "How much you guys wanna bet that he ate some.." Gary says. "Around fifty million thanks.." Silver says

"Bro! Head back home and give him some medical treatment! I'l see what's behind that bush." Ash says. "Gotcha. Good luck brother!" Brendan says as he runs off home. "Wonder what's behind here.." Ash says as he looks behind the bush.

Then... the whole crowed pretty much gasped. "GAH!" Ash screamed as he jumped back with some nosebleed. "What the fuck.." the broken legged boy says in the crowed also with some nosebleed. "Wha- I.. What the fuck?!" Ash says as he points to.. and.. I cannot believed she agreed to it.. a nude.. fucking Misty.. Well.. kinda.. her hair covered her boobs.. and the bush covered her vagina... WHY HAVEN'T WE CHANGED THIS TO M RATED?!

"S-Sorry! I didn't knew that my Pikachu was damn pervert!" Ash says covering his eyes. The girl tried to open her mouth.. but no sound. "Huh? Can you.. uh.. talk?" Ash asks. She shakes her head. "Oh.. but.. uh.. have you noticed that you are naked.." Ash says still covering his eyes.

"Gah!" she screamed. "S-Sorry.. Uh.. here.." Ash says as he takes off his clothes revealing his six pack... "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Crystal shouts. "SINCE WHEN DID HE GOT A SIX PACK?!" Dawn screams. "I swear I'l kill Ketchum at the end of this.." Brock says with an angry glare. "Oh I know a way we can.." Gary says passing Misty's phone.

"What's good gonna come out of thi- Oh.. OH... This is good.. Here.. I'l add in something else.." Brock says with an evil smile.

"Thank.. you.." Misty sort of says with her mouth.. or.. I don't know.. "Hey.. come on.. I feel some rain.. let's head to shelter.." Ash says picking up her hand. She blushed. "Come on. There's a cave I always went to with my brother in case it rained.."

They walked over to a cave.. which was.. actually just a cloth over some sort of prop.. with an opening in the middle.

"Look's like this rain is gonna be here for a while.." Ash says as he stares at out the rain which was actually just drops of water from the ACTUAL rain they collected earlier. Ugh.. also if you call this unrealistic.. well.. there's a big ass aquarium a long with Ash surviving a knife stab.. so... bleh.. Wait did I say this alr-

"So... uh.. what's your name?" Ash asks. "M... M..." She tries to say.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the scaffolding on top of the stage..

"Ugh... this seems so generic..." Gold says looking tired pointing the light at Ash and Misty. "Just.. keep awake.." Crystal answers.

"Huh?" Gold says looking by one of the lights. "Hey?! Who is that?!" Crystal shouts pointing to a black hooded boy doing something to the lights. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD!" Gold shouts trying to punch him. "Woah!" he shouts.

"Damn it.. Guys we need help up here!" Crystal tries to say to the microphone she has to communicate with the others. "What the?! It's broken!" Crystal says looking at the chewed up wire.

"This guy must be trying to drop the damn light on Ash and Misty!" Gold says. "Damn...it you have me no choice.." the boy says pulling out a knife. "HAAAA!" he shouts as he charges at Gold. "GOLD!" Crystal screams as she pushes him out of the way.

"Crystal!" Gold says as he looks at Crystal who has a bleeding arm. "Just.. get him.. ugh I'm fine.. just a cut.." Crystal says while smiling. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gold shouts in rage punching him in the face. "Gah! Fine then! Ha!" the boy shouts as he charges again. "Hiya!" Gold says as he knocks the knife out of his hand with.. a kick.. or.. I don't know..

"Damn it... well my works all done anyway.." he says throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing. "Gah.. ugh.. who was that.." Crystal coughs. "Huh? THE LIGHT!" Gold shouts as he grabs the light. "Wah.. AH-" Gold screams as he falls over before Crystal grabs his arm. "I got you!" Crystal screams. "Ugh.. I can't hold on because of that cut.." Crystal says.

"I got you!" Red shouts as he runs up to Crystal and pulls as well. "Red! Help me out!" Gold says. "Okay.. Crystal on three!" Red says.

"One."

"Two.."

"Three!" They shout out as they pull up Gold.. "Holy shit.. I could have died.. ugh.. I owe you guys one.." Gold smiles. "Damn it.. I so worried.." Crystal says hugging him. "Heh.. anyway.. Crystal get off him, patch up your arm you gotta pull down the curtain now..

I feel like this was very unnecessary... anyway.. back down on the stage.

* * *

"Hey! Look's like the rain has stopped!" Ash smiled. "Come on!" Ash says smiling. The girl smiles as she runs off with him.

Then... the curtain fell down.

"So Crystal you going to be okay?" Gold asks with concern as he patches her arm up. "Y-Yeah.. you don't have to worry.." Crystal says. "Oh... romantic moment eh?" Silver smirks. "SHUT UP SILVER! AND GET THE AQUARIUM THING BACK ON THE STAGE!" Gold and Crystal shout out of embarrassment.

They got the aquarium thing.. back again.. and then they opened the curtains.. ugh.. so repetitive.. how long is this?!

"Meanwhile down at the sea.."

"WHAT?!" Jessie screams in anger. "Uh.. I think she got together with that boy.." James says. "DAMN IT! I WANTED HER BEAUTY AND VOICE AND NOW SHE GET'S THE HOTTEST BOY!?" Jessie screams so loud that the cave starts to fall down.

"GAH! CAREFUL!" James says. "Ugh.. fine.. might as well do with this..." Jessie says while saying some random fucking words I have no idea are and she flashes in light.. not.. the other kind.. the light... kind YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

"Gah! You.. you." James starts to say as he stares at the now.. beautiful now.. thin Jessie.. ugh.. never mind. "Heh? Beautiful?" Jessie says with Misty's voice which she used . If you are wondering how he got her voice well they lip synced her voice with Misty's that she recorded earlier. "Not fat!" James says. "Gr... YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jessie screams as she kicks him. "AHHHHHHHHH! I'M BLASTING OFF!" James screams as he fly's out of the ocean by a little twinkle in the sky.

"I swear if that thing is gonna be something that happens in a show every time a villain get's defeated I would tear that show apart.." Jessie mutters under her breathe. "Well.. time to head to the surface!" Jessie laughs as she disappears in a flash.

"Misty! Misty!" a voice says from the outside of the cave. "Calem? You sure she went here?" a older man asks with a large trident. "I swear Oak.." Calem says. "Huh?" Oak says as he swims down to the ground noticing a seashell. "What is i- Oh Mew.. don't tell me that's.." Calem says with his eyes wide open. "Misty's seashell she wears on top of her hair." Oak says.

"I can track it with my trident.. it should show us where she is.." Oak says pointing the trident at the seashell. Then he dropped down. "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Calem shouts as he swims down. "MISTY!" Oak shouts as the curtains closed.

Then.. they got the aquarium thing out and again they got some stage props yada yada yada.. let's move on.

"This is my house. So.. uh.. make yourself at home!" Ash says as the girl stares in amazement at the huge mansion. "Ah.. Master Ash. Uh...where's your shirt sir?" a butler says. "Ah. Brock, can you get some proper clothes for her?" Ash asks pointing to the sort of naked girl. "GAH! Ugh... yes sir.." Brock says with some nosebleed.

"Now.. uh.. come with me mam.." Brock says blushing guiding the girl to the clothing room inside. She looked back seeing Ash winking at her. She smiled happily as the doors closed.

"Don't know who she is.. but.. cute.." Ash thinks walking off somewhere else. "Hey." a voice says from behind a rock. "Huh? Who's there?" Ash asks as he approaches the rock.

"GOTCHA!" a man shouts as he grabs Ash. "MMF!" Ash tries to say with his muffled voice. "Yeah.. stay quiet.. Now we got you.. Master Jessie can do her plan.." He says.

The curtains.. ugh.. once again closed.. Gee.. Anyway they got the props out of the way.. replace it with new ones yada yada.. ugh.. I hope he pays me for this while he's down there..

"So.. where do you come from miss?" Brendan says doing her hair. "She doesn't talk.. I don't know why." Brock quickly mentions. "Oh.. well you do look beautiful.." Brendan says. She blushed. "So.. anyway done.. that hairstyle should do good for you." Brendan says with a smile. She quickly walked to a mirror and gasped as she saw herself.

She was wearing modern day clothing with her hair all wrapped up in a nice ponytail.. oh and of course her legs. "Ash isn't a fan of super fancy clothes so he wears the clothes of the usual teens would wear." Brendan says. "Hey.. uh.. what is your name?"

She walked to the mirror and breathed on it. She wrote five letters on the mirror saying "M-I-S-T-Y"

"Misty? Strange name in my opinion but.. hey.. you don't judge a girl by her name right?" Brock says. "Uh.. I think it's judging someone by their cover.." Brendan says. "Sorry Master Brendan." Brock quickly says bowing. "Oh yeah forgot to mention! Ash is my brother.. born a couple years before too!" Brendan quickly says.

"Oh you know.. He's saying that when he almost drowned.. he got saved by a mermaid that looked like you!" Brock says. "H-H-He remembers me?" Misty thinks in her head

"MASTER BRENDAN!" a maid screams that was actually Dawn. "What is it?!" Brendan asks. "IT'S ASH! HE'S GONE MISSING!" she screams. "WHAT?!" Brock shouts. "Brock! Get the security looking for him and call the police! Who knows what mi-" Brendan says to Brock when Misty runs off. "MISTY!" everyone but her shouts as she runs out of the house.

The curtains closed yada yada yada got sand and all that then opened ugh.. this play thing seems so unnecessary..

"No.. I know... what might happen.. That bitch.." Misty thinks as she runs off in the sand. "GAH!" a voice shouts in pain. Misty quickly ran and saw a purple haired man in pain. "Should've not do that.." Ash says with his foot on his face. "Heh.. bye then." the man says with a smirking disappearing in a flash. "Huh?" Ash says.

"Oh.. uh.. hey.. just I'm alright okay." Ash says. Misty smiles as he looks at him. "Hey.. you don't have to smile at me like that okay.." Ash blushes. "Hey Ash!" Brendan says. "Yo bro!" Ash says as he hugs his brother. "You okay man?" Brendan asks. "Yeah I'm fine just went somewhere." Ash answered.

"Well that's nice and all.." a voice came from the sea. Misty opened her eyes wide as the voice she just heard sounded so familiar. "Huh? What's up lady and what's your name.." Brendan says. "Oh Jessie.. just watching." She smiles evilishly.

"Ugh.. just what.." Ash asks. "Look.. I'm looking for a man to marry.. I was thinking about you.." Jessie says. "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE MARRY YOU?!" Brendan shouts. "Look at me.. I have the beauty.. the voice.. of course he would.." Jessie answers.

"No.." Ash says. "WHAT?!" she screams. "You may have the beauty and a voice.. but I already found someone.." Ash answers. He held Misty's hand. Misty also blushed. "Fine.. then.. let's do it the hard way.." Jessie says with her eyes glowing purple and the ground starting to shake.

Then.. a smoke bomb was used from Red on top of the scaffolding and they.. wait.. really dude?! What was your damn budget for this play?! "Uh... £510." Nexus says.  
You were able to get a fucking huge ass aquarium, oxygen in it, fancy costumes and blah blah blah. But you couldn't make a decent Ursula prop. "Dude. You realise everyone can hear us right?!" Nexus says.

I know but seriously!? WHY AN INFLATABLE GIANT URSULA?! Or.. Jessie in that world.. or WHATEVER! "Just let's continue before we get another bad review seriously this chapter has gone long enough of with horrible fourth wall breaks..." Nexus says. Fine.. ugh.. Anyway..

She transformed with the whole ground starting to shake. A huge ball of light came out of the huge ass prop and went into Misty. "Gah.. ugh.." Misty coughs. "Misty! You okay?!" Ash says. "Y-Y-Yeah.." Misty says. "Wait she can talk now?!" Brendan shouts. "That does not matter now! We gotta get you guys to the Underground!" Brock says. *Insert Undertale joke here*.

"I don't need your bloody voice now you brat!" Jessie shouts.. which she was actually shouting with a microphone on top of the scaffolding.. "Look out!" Ash shouts as he pushes Misty out of the way of Jessie's uh.. laser eyes? Shoop da woop

"Stop you bitch!" a voice shouts from the sea hitting her with a large trident. "Gah! What th- AH-" Jessie screams in pain. "DIE!" a voice shouts from the sea. A person flys out of the sea and slashes Jessie's head off.. well the inflatable.. one well yeah. "NOOOO!" Jessie screams in pain and dies.

"THAT WAS THE MOST ANTI CLIMATIC THING I HAVE EVER SEEN." Brock shouts. "You realise you said that out loud you know?" Ash says. "It still was you know.." Misty says. "Yeah blah blah blah.. just calm down already." a voice says from the sea. Misty and Ash quickly ran to the sea. Two figures slowly risen. "Father!" Misty screams in joy as she hugs her father. "I'm sorry.. Please forgive me.." he says. "Yeah.. you better just hurry up now.." a voice says next to Misty. "Calem?! What happened to you?!" Misty says. The thing that was different about him is.. his legs.. and his sword in his scabbard on his back.

"Let's say your dad's changed his mind about humans.. me, him and some of the residents are gonna live here." Calem says. "So uh.. are you gonna get together now.." Misty's father says. "Gah.. well.. if your okay with it.." Ash says blushing. "Of course.. I would let my daughter now to choose her choices now.. not gonna control her." He answers smiling.

"So.. well.. Misty right?" Ash asks. "Will you uh.." Ash starts to say when Misty quickly rushes in for a hug. "Of course" Misty says and smiles cheerfully.

Then the curtains closed.. then they put on their different clothes.. then props then got a piano on the stage.

"You don't have to constantly do that sir.." Ash says on the altar. "It's okay Ash.. your marrying my daughter and I want you to be as handsome in front of her as possible." Misty's father smiles. "I'm happy for you bro.. so good luck out there.." Brendan says next to him. "Well let's see what she looks like then.." Ash says as the doors from the back of the church opened.

Everyone gasped. Ash was the one who was the most surprised. Her dress was obviously white, her hair was a bit more longer and was in a beautiful pony tail. "Gah.. um.." Ash blushes as Misty approaches his side. "Do... uh.. I look good?" Misty asks embarrassingly. "You look beautiful uh.. I guess.." Ash answers. Misty pulled a adorable smile. "Now.. uh.. Ash do you take Misty as your bride?" Calem says as the priest.. apparently..

"I do.." Ash says. "Now.. uh.. Misty do you take uh.. Ash as your husband.. or something I don't have a book with me.." Calem asks awkwardly. "

"I do." Misty says smiling. "Now then uh.. you may now kiss the bride." Calem says. Ash and Misty then moved their heads closer to their lips.

"This is embarrassing.." Ash whispers to Misty. "Just do it for five seconds.. okay? Don't use your tongue or I'l hit you with my mallet later on after this.." Misty whispers back.

Then.. they kissed.. everyone cheered for joy.. then Gary played the piano and the final song played.

 _(Oh yeah if any of you can tell me what this song is called I'l give you a cookie or whatever..)  
_

 _kokoro no naka ni itsu de mo sunde'ru_

 _kokoro no naka ni ohisama hitotsu_

 _kimi no kao_

 _kimi no koto_

 _ima aenakute mo boku wa ikite iru_

 _ima aenakute mo kimi wa iki o shite iru_

 _sore dake de sore dake de_

 _juubun sa sou juubun sa_

 _ikite ireba ikite ireba_

 _itsuka mata aeru hazu sa_

 _ohisama wa mite iru_

 _ohisama wa utau yo_

 _pappappappa rarirappappara_

 _pappappappa rarirappa_

 _pappappappa rarirappappa_

 _pa pa pa pa pa pa pa_

 _kanashii yoru ga bokura o tsutsumu_

 _keredomo bokura madamada yume o mite iru_

 _sore dake de sore dake de_

 _juubun sa sou juubun sa_

 _ikite ireba ikite ireba_

 _itsuka mata mata kimi ni aeru hazu sa_

 _ohisama wa mite iru_

 _ohisama wa utau yo_

 _pappappappa rarirappappara_

 _pappappappa rarirappa_

 _pappappappa rarirappappa_

 _pa pa pa pa pa pa pa_

 _pappappappa rarirappappara_

 _pappappappa rarirappa_

 _pappappappa rarirappappa_

 _pa pa pa pa pa pa pa_

 _shinjite iru yo ohisama hitotsu kimi no uchi made_

 _(I fucking love this song.)_

Everyone then took a bow and the curtains for the last time closed...

"Uh..Misty.. Ash.. you can stop kissing now seriously! The.. play as ended!" Daisy says. "KAWAII!" Everyone but Ash and Misty screams. "WAIT I THOUGHT WE HAD TO KISS UNTIL THE SONG HAS ENDED?!" Ash shouts. "NEXUS!" Misty screams glaring at him. "Ehehe.." Nexus says. "LANCE!" a voice shouts from back stage.

"ERIN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nexus screams. "CLASS IS STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES! AND YOUR HERE IN THE POKEMON WORLD DOING A RIP OFF OF THE LITTLE MERMAID?!" Erin screams in anger. "OKAY OKAY! I'M COMING!" Nexus shouts out running off. "YOU TOO MATTIE!" Erin shouts also running off.

Just wait okay I need to finish this..

"What was that about.." Brock says. "I have no idea." Lucas says. "Thanks for holding my phone Gary." Misty says getting back her phone. "Yeah.. eheheh.." Gary smirks. "So.. you guys going?" Ash says to Misty's sisters.

"Nope! We are like barely done!" Violet says. "Like totally! We are currently raising money to rebuild the gym and for charity!" Lily says in joy. "Really?! You actually rebuilding the gym?!" Misty says. "Yep! We made dumb mistakes and we thought we should stay here for a while until we get enough money." Daisy says. "I love you guys!" Misty says in joy as she hugs her sisters.

"Okay guys.. looks like it's.. 8:00pm now.. Misty you gonna come?" Ash says starting to head out. "Okay! Bye guys!" Misty says waving goodbye to her sisters. "We'll like see you later!" They said.

* * *

Back in the dorm..

"Uh... Mist..." Ash says looking at his phone. "What's up Ash?" Misty asks. "You may wanna look at your Pokebook page and mine as well.." Ash answers.

"Uh.. okay?" Misty says as she picks up her phone.

* * *

(in her phone)

 _Misty Ketchum is now listed as married to Ash Ketchum._

 _(View 13 comments)_

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Misty screams. "DID YOU DO THIS?!" Ash shouts. "NO! I JUST GAVE MY PHONE TO GARY AND.. Mother fucker.." Misty says as she gets two mallets. "Get out of bed.. we got something to do real quick.." Misty says. "I agree.." Ash says getting the mallet.

Meanwhile.

"HAHAHA! Best prank ever!" Gary laughs as he looks at the comments on the thing that he did on Misty's phone. "Agreed mate.." Brock says fist bumping Gary. And then.. a loud ass CRASH! was heard

"GARY!" Misty shouts through a the destroyed wall. "BROCK! I KNOW YOUR IN IT TOO!" Ash shouts also through the wall. "We're fucked aren't we.." Gary says with a lot of sweat. "Yep.." Brock says.

To Be Continued.. Huh? CRAP I'M LATE FOR 10 MINUTES! I'M GONNA KILL LANCE!

* * *

 **Oh.. my god.. am I wiped out after doing this chapter.. this is the longest thing I have ever written out and boy do I think it was worth it. Anyway guys as always thank you guys for reading, for being patient and have a good da-**

 _ ***Crash* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!**_

 **ERIN?! I UH..**

 _ **YOUR ALREADY LATE FOR 20 MINUTES! I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER GOD DAMN DETENTION!**_

 **Erin I just need like a couple seconds here..**

 _ **GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! *Slap***_

 **Gah.. that was so unnecessary..**

 ** _COME ON! *Drags*_**

 **WAIT ERIN I JUST NEED TO SAV- *Slam***


	8. Chapter 8: Race Or Possibly Die

**Holy shit.. I am really.. REALLY sorry for this EXTREMELY long delay.. But better late then ever right?..  
Okay so here as some reasons on why this was waaaaay overdue..  
1\. My final exams came up right behind me and I had to study for the month.  
2\. Personal problems with family, relationship etc.  
3\. Dark Souls 3 just.. leave me alone the game is so fucking hard and good...  
4\. And lastly a pokemon rom hack that I'm trying to make currently..**

 **Julie Togepi (Chapter 7 Review): Thank you again! And just to answer your question about Erin, No. She's actually a classmate of mine** **in real life and I wanted to add a random moment.. Anyway again thanks for your feedback!**

 **Now we got that out of the way let's get this chapter done!**

* * *

"Mmmf.." Gary and Brock tries to say with their arms and legs tied up a long with a tape on their mouths.. "How long have you left them there.." Dawn asks. "The whole day.." Ash answers. "Okay then.. so.. since the Jocks are currently out we should probably raise some money for Misty's gym." Gold says. "Wait should have we got enough from the play?" Crystal asks. "Nope.. we are only half way there.. plus we gave some of it to charity too.. and because Pikachu was desperate for ketchup.." Calem answers pointing to the ketchup mouth filled Pikachu. "So what should we do then?" Serena asks.

"We could do a car wash." Silver says. "No.. last time me and Leaf did that we barely raised enough money." Lucas answers. "What about a lemonade stand?" Whitney says. "That's too lame.. speaking of which can you PLEASE LET GO OF GARY-KUN!" Leaf screams shaking Ash begging him to let him go.

"Gees fine.. anyway.. Gary here's your girlfriend.." Ash says while untying both Brock and Gary. "SHE'S NOT MY FRICKING GIR- WAIT LEAF! AHHH!" Gary screams as Leaf pounces on him. "Let's get married!" Leaf screams in joy. "What about me.." Brock says in shame. "You'll get one eventually dude.." Wally says patting him on the back to make him feel better.

"Anyway... any other ideas?" Silver asks. "Uh.. I have one." Lucas says getting his phone out of his pocket. Everyone looked at him as he showed a poster on the phone..  
"Tommorow there's suppose to be a huge race with everyone in the school doing it."

"Race? Hmm.. What's the prize money?" Gary asks Lucas as he looks at the phone... with Leaf still clinging on him.. "GAH! YOU GOTTA BE SHITING ME!" Gary screams as he looks at the prize money falling down in the process. "SENPAI! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Leaf screams to Gary shaking him too.

"First off.. Enough with the senpai stuff and second... the prize money.. is... five hundred thousand Pokedollars.." The whole room felt like it just shook.. Everyone with surprised looks on there faces.. until someone got rid of the silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gold shouts as he stares at the poster on the phone. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ash shouts louder. "THIS IS EVEN MORE THEN THE PRICE WE NEED FOR THE GYM!" Misty screams looking at the poster.

"Holy crap... I can get Pokemon Sun and Moon before it comes out!" Leaf screams.

"I can get a whole bunch a chicks!" Gary screams

"I can get the new My Little Ponyta toys!"

Everyone just stopped and looked at Silver who just said that.. He blushed so much that he looked like he was red as blood. "Gah.. I mean a new car.. heheheh.."  
Silver quickly says nervously.

"Oooookay.. then.. so... should we enter?" Gold quickly says making everyone forget the whole My Little Whatever with Silver. "We'll since it is tommorow might as well.. However we do..unfortunately have to do a training montage..."

"Ohh no! I am NOT gonna do another monta-" Ash starts to say.

* * *

One Training Montage Later... "GOD DAMN IT NEXUS!"

"So... we know the plan right guys?" Ash asks in a tank top and shorts. "Yeah... one of us has to win...so we can buy the gym for Misty..." Calem says with no emotion wearing a hoodie and jeans. "Okay seriously Calem.. are you sure you wanna run in THAT?" Gary says with.. ugh..no top and shorts.. yes... he has a damn six pack.. "How about you get some damn clothes for once.." Brendan angrily says to Gary wearing his Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire outfit.  
"Says the guy with white hair.." Silver says to Brendan with the same clothes as Ash only red and black.

"Uh.. I think it's a hat.. Seriously you can see his hair right behind it.." James says. "Wow.. seriously why do people actually think that thing is a hat?" Lucas says annoyingly with his Diamond and Pearl outfit. "Say that to all the fanfictions with him.." Red says with the same outfit as Ash. "Wait why am I here again?" James says with a white polo shirt and shorts. "You agreed that you would do this after stealing Ash's Pikachu.." Misty angrily glares at him with a white tank top and shorts.

"Wally why aren't you running?" Gold asks with an orange shirt and cargo shorts. "I get asthma if I get too tired.. last time I had to go to the hospital.." Wally answers. "Yep.. I remember that... Say Misty how come you want to run as well?" May asks Misty who was the only girl who was doing the race.

"Might as well.. I mean I wanna to this for my sisters after all.." Misty answered. When she said that an announcement was heard in the intercom.

"Attention. All students participating for the Goldenrod Academy Annual Grand Race please come to the gate of the school."

"Well looks like it's our call.. come on guys.." Calem says with everyone following him..

Oh yeah if you are wondering why is this chapter going in a much quicker pace is because... well you guys waited long enough so I had to cut the training montage and more stuff you will see. aaanyway let's continue..

* * *

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOO! GOLDENROD ACADEMY!" a man shouts in a microphone on top of a stand near the gate of the school. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a group of fan girls scream at him.

"Ugh.. him.. why him.." Ash says annoyingly at the famous actor who is on the microphone. "What do you have against Fiorello?" Red asks Ash. "He was pretty much every girls crush in my school.. They would wear t-shirts, have bags and hair colour of him.. Seriously what is so good about the guy.." Ash answers. "YOU DARE ASK?!" a voice shouts behind him. "AHH! MISTY?!" Ash screams as he get's pounced and.. oh... okay.. then..uh.. looks.. a bit like.. she's...sort of.. on his.. uh.. forget it...

"FIORELLO HAS AN AMAZING VOICE AND ACTOR! I HAVE EVERY MAGAZINE OF HIM, MOVIE, AND SHIRTS! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" Misty screams so loud that the ground shook and Fiorello even looked at her and said. "Hey redheaded girl on the race, can you please shut up?"

Misty just curled up into a ball and just sat down in shame. "He said shut up to me..." she whimpered. "Seriously? Can we just get this over with your acting like Leaf now.." Silver says annoyingly to Misty

"Now then.. let us start the race!" Fiorello says into the mic with.. again the girls screaming.. Oh yeah in case your wondering who the hell is Fiorello? He's a character from the first season on episode 52 and he's an actor and the commentator of the princess festival competition.. and Misty and Jessie wanted to win and... uh.. Oh my god I sound like a wiki..

"Good luck!" May quickly ran up to Brendan and just.. awww.. adorable.. I mean.. kissed his cheek as he blushes. "Y-Yeah.." Brendan says. Looks like he enjoyed it.. anyway the rest of the girls did the same to theirs including Serena and Leaf.. yada yada yada..

"Now before we start we must list a new rule due to complaints.. Mounting or flying on pokemon will get you instantly disqualified." Fiorello says with a paper on his hand.. "Well so much for using Charizard.." Red says with a pokeball in his hand then putting it in his pocket.

"Now to win the race you must climb all the way to Mount Silver an-" Fiorello starts to say as everyone jumps as they had to run all the way to Mount Silver. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted in surprised. "ALL THE WAY TO MOUNT SILVER?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Gold shouts at him. "Uh.. gold cap boy..it says so on the poster.." Fiorello says showing him the poster. "THEY WROTE IT IN SMALL LETTERS PLUS IT'S IN FUCKING COMIC SANS!" Gold shouts back. "Whatever.. you already entered so no turning back.." Fiorello answers.

"Lucas if your the reason my legs break I will fucking end you.." Silver angrily glares at Lucas with Lucas with a very frightened face. "Now.. you must race up to Mount Silver and get your designated flag that has your face.. then after that you must then run back to the gates of the school to finish the race." Fiorello says with a paper.

"Also.. if you lose the race you will get a severe punishment.." Fiorello says. "Wait.. WHAT?" Misty says. "Every year there is always one person who loses the race and has to do a punishment.. and last time a girl lost and... got a huge punishment." Red whispered into Misty's ear. "Why is that even a thing?!" Misty questions.

"Now on three.." Fiorello says on the mic. "This will be a piece of cake.." Gary thinks in his head. "THREE!" Fiorello shouts into the mic. "Wait wha? AHHHH!" Gary shouts as he get's mowed over by the other contestants.

"Come on Gary you can do it.." Ash says pulling him up. "Thanks man.. see you on the other side.." Gary says running off to do the race. "Well.. looks like it's either race..or die.." Ash says as he runs behind him.

* * *

Lucas ran as fast as he could and was passing National park behind Goldenrod. "Hey.. you still filled with energy?" A voice says behind him. "Hey.. Brend.. ugh.. yeah I guess.." Lucas says as he looks behind him and recognises the familiar face. "Hey have you noticed that you two look very alike?" Red says next to them. "Well without the hat we look alike.. wait wheres Calem?" Brendan says looking around still running.

They then heard a loud vroom behind them with someone on it. "What the?!" the three of the shout out. "Out of the way suckers!" Calem says on the dirtbike passing through them. "WHAT THE HELL CALEM! THAT'S CHEATING!" Lucas shouts pointing at Calem on the dirt bike. "Heh.. they didn't say BIKES did they? See you later!" Calem laughs as he drives off at high speed. "Wait does he have a licence?!" Red shouts.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Ilex Forest..

"Bugs... EVERYWHERE!" Misty screams in horror as she jumps on Ash... Literally.. "Mist.. it's just a fucking Metapod.." Ash says annoyingly getting Misty off him. "Come on now... we're almost to the damn town you two love birds..." Silver says to them looking barely tired. "WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" they both shout out.

"Why didn't I just stay with Gary..." Gold says annoyingly as they run off to the exit..

"Okay... how's about we split for now.. so we can have a better chance of winning." James says as they reach a four way path to Mount Silver.

"Alright.. good luck.." Ash says as they split apart.

* * *

Three..Hours..Of Running Later...

"Hell yeah... finally here.. thank Mew they made a path.." Gold says as he reaches the top. "Huh? Where's my flag?!" he shouts confusingly as he sees everyone elses flags but his. "Wait Reds one isn't here too?!" Gold shouts. "Yep..." a voice says right behind him. "Gah! Red! Give me back my flag!" Gold shouts angrily as he sees him with his flag.

"Make me.. I'm not just doing this for Misty's gym.." Red answers. "Damn it.. fine then! GO TYPHLOSION!" Gold shouts as throws his pokeball. "Heh.. Go Charizard!" Red exclaims as he throws his pokeball. Both pokemon roared in the snow. "TYPHLOSION FLAMETHROWER!" Gold orders his pokemon. "YOU TOO CHARIZARD!" Red orders his pokemon. The two attacks clashed sort of like a Dragonball Z attack or.. I don't know I haven't watched it..

"Uh... do they realised that we all took our flags.." Calem says with his flag on his bike. "Nope.. let's go.." Silver says as he runs off with his flag. "Say Calem have you seen Misty anywhere?" Ash asks. "No.. Maybe she's not here yet.. Well I'm off.." Calem says driving off.. "Might as well get the redhead's flag for her.. anyway see you on the other side.." Silver says running off down with his flag.. "Hope she's okay..." Ash says getting Misty's flag. "Oh and idiots!"

"What?!" Red and Gold shout. "Your in last place.. well see ya.." Ash answers and runs off. "SHHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Gold and Red shout out as they call it a truce and run off with their flags.

* * *

"MIST! Where are you?" Ash shouts back in Hex Forest where they last split up. "Hmm?" a voice says behind a tree with a tired voice. "Mist? Where were yo- What the?" Ash asks before seeing a very tired Misty. "What happened?" Ash says. "I...just...ugh.." Misty tires to say but is breathing very heavily. "Wait Misty do you have asthma?!" Ash asks Misty. "Y-Yeah.. I know it was dumb of me to join this race but... ugh.." Misty answers but starts to cough. "Hey Ash!" a familiar voice says above him.

"Huh? Wally?!" Ash says looking up at the sky seeing a familiar green haired boy on his Altaria. "I was just spectating on some of the other guys... and I noticed you were here. What's wrong with her?" Wally says as he gets on the ground. "She has asthma.. do you have your inhaler?" Ash asks. "Uh.. yeah here." Wally says throwing him an inhaler. "Come on Misty take this.." Ash says to Misty putting the inhaler in her mouth. "T-Thanks.. but.. I'm too tired now..." Misty says to Ash.  
"Just leave me here... besides... I can just stay here until the race ends.."

"I'm not letting that happen.." Ash says to Misty. "What?" Misty says. "I'm gonna make sure that you are gonna cross that finish line.. plus.. I don't want you get that "punishment" or whatever.." Ash answers. "Now get up."

"Okay.. ugh.." Misty says trying to get up. "Here.. I'l carry you on my back.." Ash says putting here on her back. "Nawww..." Wally says getting on his Altaria. "Shut up.. See you later.." Ash says to Wally. "Heh.. yeah.." Wally says flying out of the forest. "Thanks..." Misty says on Ash.. okay that sounded wierd didn't it? "Yeah... just hang on okay?" Ash says blushing..

* * *

Meanwhile in Route 34... Yes I have a map of Johto...

"Damn it out of fuel.." Calem says trying to start his bike near the end of Route 34. "See you later cheater!" Gary says running off with his flag. "Son of a!" Calem says grabbing his flag on his bike and started running after him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Silver says with Brendan and Lucas right behind him with his flags.

Meanwhile at the start of Route 34...

"Ugh.. are.. we... almost... there.. ugh.." Red says trying to run but very tired with his flag. "Yeah... just... your...fault.. that.. we... got.. last... place.." Gold says also extremely tired and has his flag. They then sloooowly walked to the damn entrance of Goldenrod City.

* * *

"Woah! Looks like we got some coming this way!" Fiorello says on the mic. "Okay so.. Calem, Gary, Silver, Brendan and Lucas are there.." May says at the finish line. "Wait wheres Ash and Misty?" Crystal says. "Oh.. just you wait.. I will advice you to take a picture cause.. well... just wait.." Wally says.

"Well looks like they're all neck and neck... Oh looks like Calem's going to win. Wait! Gold.. No! Red!, No! Gary!, No! Silver, Brendan! Lucas! Gah! THIS IS TOO INTENSE! Gah.." Fiorello says on the standing literally fainting. "Wait.. the guy actually fainted?" Dawn says with a sweatdrop behind her head.

The six of them were just about to get to the finish line.. and then... "AHHH!" Gary says as he trips over a rock.. and he landed on Silver... then Lucas.. and so on.. All I can say is.. at this moment Gary knew... he fucked up..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all scream falling down RIGHT before the finish line. "Huh? Wow... really? This is very.. anti climatic.. or.. this reminds of an anime all of a sudden.. and.. Wait who's tha- wait them?!" Fiorello says waking up before spotting someone else over by the gates of Goldenrod City. "Ash?!" Gary says on the ground. "And Misty?!" Red says on the ground with him.

"AND SHES ON TOP OF HIM?!" Brendan says also on the ground. "Well looks like we got two lovebirds running together! Looks like she's pretty tired too and the guy is a gentlemen for carrying her to the finish line.." Fiorello says pointing to Ash with Misty piggybacking on him.

Ash didn't bother saying "SHUT UP!" and just ran to the finish line. "Gah... I need to go firs- GAH!" Gary says as he tries to get up but gets thrown back down since everyone was putting him down and pretty much every time someone tried to get up... then gets thrown down..

"GOD DAMN IT! SERIOUSLY?!" Calem complains. "COME ON! WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN! TRIP EM!" Gary shouts.

"Nope.. HIYA!" Ash says somehow.. yet SOMEWAY! He jumps over them.. with Misty on his back.. okay we can't take this story seriously.. now.. where was I?

"NOOOOO!" they all shout. "YEAH!" Ash shouts as he and Misty crosses the finish line. "Huh? We? Won?" Misty says as she was sleeping the entire damn ride..

"WE GOT A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE WITH ASH AND MISTY!" Fiorellos shouts into the microphone. "Nawww..." Dawn says as he takes a picture without Ash noticing.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE GOT THE REST OF THE CONTESTANTS!" Fiorello says pointing to the huge horde of students running.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guys shout out as they get stepped on by the others. "James? Where the heck were you?" Ash says when James past the finish line. "Got too tired. Thought I would play the punishment but... looks like I just didn't.. anyway.. you two look cute." James answers. "Eh..." Ash blushes.

"MISTY!" three girls scream in the crowed. "Huh?" Misty says still confused. "You won along with Ash!" Daisy says shaking her. "Wait we DID?!" Misty screams in confusion. "Yeah... oh yeah dumbasses you're gonna play the punishment if you don't get your ASSES up now!" Ash says to them.

"SHIT!" they all shout out. "Screw this!" Gary shouts out as he crosses the finish line. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" the others shout as they grab onto his leg and they all cross the finish line.

"WELL WE GOT A SIX WAY TIE FOR LAST PLACE!" Fiorello shouts. "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" they shout in anger. "NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!"

"SHIT." they all thought in their minds

* * *

The principal.. who by the way was Professor Elm came up to them to tell them their punishment or whatever..

"Now.. I actually have two punishments.." Elm says. "WAIT WHAT?!" They shout out in anger. "The first one is for Gary.." Elm says. "Crap.." Gary says. "Here. Two tickets to the carnival for Goldenrod City." Elm says giving him the tickets. "Wait.. why this?" Gary asks.

"Uh.. Gar.. my sis.. is coming this way.." Silver says with a brown haired girl coming right towards Gary. "Wait who's your sist- AHHHHH!" Gary screams as he gets dragged by Leaf. "Come on senpai! Just you and me together!" Leaf says as she drags Gary to carnival.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Gary screams as he gets dragged away. Oh yeah about the "date" with her.. that will wait for another chapter..

"Now for the rest of you.." Elm starts to say. "You all be featured in a gay magazine where you will all be wearing very revealing outfits... on the front page.."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" they shout.

"NOW COME ON! LET'S TAKE SOME PICTURES!" Fiorello says taking a picture of Calem. "Grr... HIYA! I WILL DESTROY EVERY COPY!" Calem shouts tearing the picture.. "Hey.. Calem.." Brock says as a police officer. "Huh Brock?" Calem says. "You stole my bike.. remember..." Brock says angrily.

"CRAP!" Calem shouts and runs away. "WE'RE WITH YOU!" the rest shout as they run out of the school.

"Heh.. ugh.." Ash says fainting due to him being WAY to tired.. well he ran with Misty on his back and.. well never mind..

"Huh? ASH!" Misty screams shaking the sleeping Ash.

* * *

Six Hours Later..

"Ugh..." Ash says waking up to not a ceiling.. but another bed. "Huh?" Ash says looking to his right.. seeing Misty.. no.. they didn't do "it".

"You awake huh?" Misty says with her eyes half open. "Y-Yeah.. did you carry me here?" Ash asks. "Yeah.. you carried me.. returned the favour.. speaking of which check Pokebook.. I did something.. ugh.." Misty answers going back to sleep.

"Okay.." Ash says turning on his phone.

* * *

(Inside the Phone)

 _Gary Oak_ is now listed as **single.**

 _View all 2 comments_

 _Leaf Blue_ commented: WHY?! GARY-KUN WHY?! AFTER YOU AND ME SPENDING TIME TOGETHER AT THE CARNIVAL! WHY?! DID THAT MISTY DO SOMETHING?!

 _Silver Blue_ commented: Gee. Sis.. there are many guys..no need to get worked up over it..

* * *

 _Brock Slate_ is now in an **open relationship** with _Gary Oak._

 _View all twelve comments.._

 _Wally Emerald_ commented: SAY WHAAAAAAT?!

 _May Sapphire_ commented: Gah.. gross... Not trying to be homophobic but seriously WHY?

 _Silver Blue_ commented: Okay now I'm starting to see what Leaf was talking about.. seriously what in the fuck?

 _Leaf Blue_ commented: YOU MAN WHORE! BOYFRIEND STEALER! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T BREAK UP RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK YOUR KNEE CAPS!

* * *

"I got a feeling Gary and Brock are gonna kill us soon.." Ash says looking at the posts.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **There.. done.. now I promise you guys this will be the last delay. In fact the next chapter.. is already halfway done so expect it to be done in an hour.. yes I said an hour.. anyway thank you Julie Togepi for reviewing and have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Grades and The Carnival Date

**Okay there done not an hour but atleast it isn't two months.. anyways..**

 **Julie Togepi (Chapter 8): Thank you again! And no I am not a brony. That thing with Silver was just a random joke. Anyways thanks again!  
**

 **Oh and a quick Disclaimer. This will include both Commoner and Oldrivalshipping. So if you are easily offended by this just ignore this chapter..**

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT MIST WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gary shouts on his phone as they are walking to school. "Hey.. you did that along with Brock with me and Ash so fuck off.. and secondly that password was so easy.." Misty answers. "Oh yeah what is it?!" Gary says. Misty then whispered into his ear and said. "Oppai." "AW COME ON! IT WAS THAT OBVIOUS?!" Gary shouted.

"Hey you noticed that we barely went to school since the second chapter?" Wally says. "Probably because Nexus forgotten it's a school fanfiction.. anyway let's go.." Dawn says acting grumpy.

"Hey Dawn? What's wrong?" Lucas says next to her. "It's just.. remember those Christmas Exams.. That we took off screen..." Dawn says to Lucas. "Uh.. yeah.. they were really easy.. why?" Lucas says.

"It's just. one of the subjects I got a feeling I would fail.. and If I do.." Dawn says. "You will have to stay inside for lunch for the rest of the year.. But there is a make up exam after that.. so.. just study the subject okay?" Lucas says going to class sitting down

"Okay.." Dawn says sitting down next to Lucas.

Okay if your wondering where everyone else sits here's a diagram or whatever..

 _(Back of the room)  
Calem Serena Gold Crystal  
Gary Silver Leaf Wally  
Brendan May Ash Misty  
Lucas Dawn Red  
(Teacher's desk)  
(Front of the room)_

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" a familiar angry voice shouts in the door. "Shit. It's the damn coach from the Gym.." Ash thinks. "NOW ALL OF YOU KNOW ME FROM THE GYM AND AFTER A HOSPITAL REST I AM HERE TO TEACH YOU FOR THE REST OF THEY YEAR!" he shouts as loud as an army general.

"SAY WHAT?!" everyone thinks. "NOW FIRST! WHERE'S BRENDAN YUUKI?!" the teacher shouted. "Uh.. here sir..." Brendan says raising his hand.. "Now..." the teacher says staring at him. "YOU ARE ON MY GOOD SIDE YOUNG MAN!" he shouts rubbing him on the head.

"Wha? What did I do?" Brendan asks. "Remember? You single handedly took down the entire Bullys in the Gym!" he says. "Oh.. yeah.. uh.. thanks sir.. Oh and what's your name?" Brendan asks. "Ah.. you all may call me Mr Surge.." he says getting up.

"That gym battle.. that time when me and May got together.." Brendan thinks.

"Now.. I GOT YOUR CHRISTMAS EXAMS RESULTS HERE IN THIS LETTER!" Surge shouts with a letter in his hand.

"NOW FIRST IS LUCAS DIAMOND!" he yells getting Lucas' paper. "PERFECT SCORE!"

Everyone gasped as Lucas blushes and gets his result and sits back down.

"Now... DAWN PLATINUM!" Surge shouts getting Dawns paper.

"Okay.." Dawn says walking up to his desk.

"What the hell are you doing..." Surge says angrily. "Huh?" Dawn says. "I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Surge answers. "Crap..." Dawn says

"CONGRATULATIONS LADY! YOUR OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!" Surge shouts as the whole room started to shake. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screams in agony.

* * *

Six Hours Later..

"Ugh..." Dawn says as she puts her hand on the spot where she got slapped.. yeah.. he slapped a girl... I don't know why they haven't called the cops or whatever..

"Dawn.. you okay?" Lucas says at Dawn with a worried voice. "Y-Yeah.. not that strong.. ugh.. I knew I would fail Math..." Dawn answers looking at her report card. "Hey.. on the bright side you atleast got okay grades on the other subjects... unless we're talking about Gary.." Ash says to Dawn then looking at Gary who got detention for getting all Fs.

"Y-Yeah.. but if I don't pass the make ups.. I'm screwed.. No lunch for the rest of the year.." Dawn whimpers on her table. "You know if you want I can help you with your grades." Lucas says with Dawn almost immediately jumping. "Seriously?!" Dawn says. "Uh... yeah.. I mean I'm doing the make up exams too and you know I might as well help you out.." Lucas says smiling.

"Wait your doing the make up exams?" Gary says who was listening in. "If your wondering why I need some extra credit.. don't judge me.." Lucas says embarrassed. "It's okay..oh can I join too?" Gary asks. "Yeah sure! Meet me in my dorm room in three hours!" Lucas says.

* * *

Three Hours Later In Lucas and Leaf's Dorm Room..

"Uh.. where's Gary.." Lucas says as he sees that only Dawn came. "I don't know he must've forgotten or something." Dawn answers. "That idiot actually forgotten about his grades..." Lucas complains.

"Anyway it seems that Algebra seems to be the one in Math that seems to hardest for you right?" Lucas asks getting a book of Mathematics. "Y-Yeah.. I can't remember all about xs and ys and stuff like that.." Dawn answers.

"Hm.. I know! You like cute Pokemon right?" Lucas asks. "Yeah! Oh my Mew I LOVE cute Pokemon!" Dawn squeals." "Okay.. so why not replace the xs and ys with.. Maybe Pikachus and Piplups!" Lucas suggests.

"WAIT REALLY?!" Dawn screams as she hears that. "Y-Yeah.. anything!" Lucas says blushing since she literally jumped on him. "LIKE EEVEE AND VULPIX!? OR MEW AND SKITTY?! OR-" Dawn starts to scream in joy as Lucas then says. "Yeah.. just.. please get off my chest.." Lucas asks. "AH! Y-Yeah.." Dawn screams quickly jumping off him.

"Okay so how's about we start some Algebra questions now?" Lucas asks getting sheet of maths "Alright! Say you think Gary is EVER going to come?" Dawn says. "I doubt it.. You know the ladies man.." Lucas answers.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Goldenrod Academy..

"Uh... Gary.. aren't you.. oh I don't know.. SUPPOSE TO GO TO LUCAS' ROOM TO IMPROVE YOUR GRADES?!" Silver shouts at Gary bigheaded with a confused Gary responding with..

"Eh?"

"You are an idiot.. ugh.. anyway was gonna ask.. how was that date with Leaf?" Silver asks Gary. "Hell at first" Gary answers.

"What do you mean by that?!" Silver says.

* * *

Yesterday...

"HELP!" Gary screams as he is dragged by Leaf across the streets with people staring. "Come on Gary-kun! Let's go shopping!" The extremely energetic burnette screams in joy.

About an Hour of Shopping later in the Mall..

"Gah... ugh.. women and their shopping.." Gary complains carrying all of Leaf's clothing. "Now come on Senpai! Let's go to the Carnival!" Leaf screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gary screams.

"Okay Gary-kun! Let's ride that rollercoaster!" Leaf says pointing to a rollercoaster with a shit ton of loops. "Please.. Arceus wake me up from this nightmare.." Gary says crying as he is forced to go on the ride with Leaf.

Oh I forgot to mention! Gary gets motion sickness easily..

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leaf screams as they go into a loop. "GAHHHHHHH! PLEASE KILL ME!" Gary screams.

"That ride was fun! Let's go on that Merry Go Round!" Leaf saya pointing at the Merry Go Round with a heart at the top. "Better then a coaster.." Gary says looking a bit green as he gets on with Leaf on a two seater.

The ride started with some love song which I don't know...

"Wha?" Gary says until blushing when he saw Leaf holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder. "Huh... I guess she's not that bad.. She's adorable, nice.. when I'm not hanging out with some other girl.. and she loves me.. well might as well return it.." Gary thinks as he sees the happy Leaf on his shoulder.

"G-Gary-kun?!" Leaf says blushing as Gary's lips get closer to hers. "Finally.. it's happening!" Leaf thinks joyfully as she closes her eyes and got closer.. and then...

"GAHHHHHH! UGH!" Gary says as he vomits all over the ride but somehow it didn't got.. on Leaf... Okay?

"GARY-KUN!" Leaf says worried at him. "Mham can you please get your boyfriend off and help him out too.." one of the operators of the ride asks. "Y-Yes and sorry!" Leaf quickly apologises and drags him to one of the nearby trash cans.

"You okay Senpai?" Leaf asks. "Ugh.. yeah.. forgotten to tell you.. bleh.. I get motion sickness.. ugh.. real easily.." Gary answers throwing up in the trash can. "It's okay it ain't your fault.." Gary says wiping his mouth and washing it with a nearby water fountain.

"No.." Leaf says going on her knees with her hands on her face. "It's all my fault I made you like that.." Leaf cries. "H-Hey no need to blame yourself. Look we all make mistakes. No need to cry ba- I mean.." Gary says to Leaf.

"Thank you.. but.." Leaf says turning around and.. OH.. um.. LEAF! ARE YOU SHOWING OFF YOUR PANTIES ON PURPOSE TO GARY?!

"Please spank me.. I need to be punished for being a bad girl."

"WHAAAAAT?! I'M NOT A PERV! NO WAY!" Gary screams of embarresment. And also.. REALLY LEAF?! YOUR GONNA MAKE THIS A LEMON IF YOU KEEP THAT UP!

"Come on.. let's just watch the fireworks show.." Gary says dragging Leaf.

An Hour Later..

"G-Gary-kun?" Leaf asks sitting down looking at the sky. "Yeah? What's up?" Gary says. "I wanted go ask you this for a while but... do you... love me back?" Leaf asks blushing. It was silence for a while until..

"Of course.. sure.. no offence but your a bit obsesive over me but.. you one of the cutest girls I have ever met.." Gary says smiling to Leaf.

"R-Really?!" Leaf says with tears of joy. "Yeah.. and.. to prove that..." Gary says going near lips. Leaf wiped her tears and went closer until. "DING DING!" a notification come up on Gary's phone.

"What is it?" Leaf asks. "Just some Pokebook crap.. now... where were we?" Gary answers.

They then moved in and kissed and the fireworks went off as they did. It lasted the whole time.. And when the fireworks stopped. Gary said something Leaf would dream of for a long time.. or two chapters..

"I love you..."

Leaf just smiled and answered with "I love you too."

They then kissed again...

* * *

"Aaaaand that Pokebook notification turns out was Misty infiltrating and doing shit." Silver laughs. "Shut up.. I did it back anyway... we're even now anyway." Gary answers.

"Heh.. by the way thanks man." Silver says. "Why?" Gary asks "I never seen my sister been this happy before.. she is ususally depressed and.. you I guess helped her out.. so thank you." Silver answers smiling for probably the first damn time ever.

"Heh. No problem." Gary says. "Well anyway. I gotta go now." Silver says as they reach the dorms. "Okay see ya.. and say hi to Leaf for me!" Gary says waving goodbye.

Gary then went to his room not realising Dawn wasn't there and slept.

"Wasn't I suppose to be somewhere?" Gary thinks as he goes asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Great Dawn! Your doing perfect now!" Lucas says looking at Dawns answers. "Alright!" Dawn jumps for joy as she does a victory pose.

"Your ready for the tests that's for sure!" Lucas says smiling.

Dawn just stared at him "He is a bit of a nerd.. but... he is so nice.. and smart too.." Dawn thinks.

"Hey Dawn are you okay?" Lucas asks making Dawn snap out of it. "Y-Yeah! Um.. so Leaf is at Silver's dorm for tonight.. so.. can I stay here with you?" Dawn asks blushing. "Of course! Let me just get something outside for a second.." Lucas says walking out of the room and into the darkness..

"I think i'm starting to like him.." Dawn thinks in her mind until. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Lucas screams and junps in Dawn. "I'M AFRAID IF THE DAAAARK!" He cries.

"Aaaand he is a bit lame.." Dawn thinks.

* * *

"Ugh... huh? Ash?" Lucas says in the morning looking at his phone saying.

"Hey we're all meeting up at my room.. Misty's sisters wants us to tell us something.."

"Alright I guess. Come on Dawn." He says getting out of bed.

A brief minute later...

"VACATION?!" Everyone but Misty's sisters scream out.

"Yeah! We like got a ton of money from the race and got not only for the gym.. but tickets for everyone to.. ALOHA!" Daisy answers with plane tickets.

"YEAH!" Everyone jumped for joy. "When are we going?!" Dawn asks. "During Christmas holidays." Daisy answers.

"GAH!" Everyone then fell down anime style. "So much for missing the exams.." Dawn says going to the tests.

* * *

Unfortunately even with Lucas' help. Dawn failed algebra and got detention for the rest of the year.. And Gary was also put onto detention for forgeting the make up exams.

I unfortunately can't show her failing since it kinda shows child abuse so.. sottu..

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was a bit shorter.. but anyway thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and see you again..**


	10. Chapter 10: Alola - Part 1 - Prank War

**YAY! IT DIDN'T TOOK ME FOREVER LIKE THE LAST FEW CHAPTER!. Ugh.. anyway let's respond**

 **Julie Togepi (Chapter 9): At this point your pretty much my ONLY reviewer but thanks anyway.**

 **Anyways let's start what I call the..**

 **Alola Vacation Arc.. Which I misspelled at the last chapter... This will consist of maybe three chapters.. who knows might extend it.. And after this we'll head to the final arc.. or whatever you guys wanna call it..**

 **Anyway let's go.. How many times have I said Anyway..**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside.. Schools out for Christmas Break. Students are relaxing.. Our group has come to Johto International Airport where they are heading to Alola for Vacation.. Again sorry for misspelling that..

And Ash and Misty...

Are fighting like hell..

"I'M SITTING BY THE WINDOW!" Ash shouts at Misty at the plane that they were boarding. "NO I AM DEATH REMAINS!" Misty shouts back. "OH YEAH?!" Ash shouts big headed. "YEAH!" Misty shouts back also big headed.

"Why.. did you had to make them sit next to each other.." Gold says to Daisy who was putting his bags under his seat. "I thought they were like a couple.." Daisy says which.. well everyone just...

"DON'T SAY IT!." Calem shouts covering her mouth. "What did you say Daisy?!" Ash and Misty shout out going REALLY TOO close to her face. "N-N-Nothing!" Daisy says sitting down really quickly too. "Good.." Wally says with a sigh of relief.

"Uh.. Lily right?" Silver asks who was next to him. "Yeah what like is it?" She asks. "First off. Enough with the "like" stuff and secondly.." Silver says and whispers. "Why did we had to bring her.." pointing to a familiar pink haired girl reading a math book..

"Seriously.. her Miltank isn't that hard.." Lily says with a sweatdrop. "Never mind.." Silver says starting to watch a movie and putting on his headphones.

"So.. how long is this flight.." Red says who was looking very tired. "Around six hours.. and did you really had to play your New 3DS all night.." Lucas says annoyingly. "Shut up... Sun and Moon is coming out so why not.." Red says going to sleep.

"Hey is the weather good there.. I mean it IS like -1 degrees here in Johto." Gary asks. "Yeah. In that region in Winter it is 20 degrees and on Summer it is exactly around 40 to 50 degrees." Whitney answers still staring at her book. "No offence but nerd much?" Brendan says. "That is offensive Brendan..." May says punching him in the face.

The plane soon took off and flew to Alola. Everyone in the group was really excited.. Well nobody was excited as Leaf..

"ALOLA! HERE WE COME!" Leaf screams with everyone in the plane hearing her. "Arceus.. you've been screaming a lot since we woke up.." Dawn says behind her. "I'M JUST EXCITED OKAY!" Leaf screams back.

"Remember what happened this morning.." Calem annoyingly says who was a bit tired.

Around Six Hours Ago..

"LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO GO!" Leaf screams at Lucas who was still sleeping. "Leaf... the flights in six hours.. seriously.. plus the airport is just a thirty minute drive!" Lucas says going back to sleep. "NO! I WANT TO GO NOW!" Leaf shouts out like a spoilt bitch..

"HOLY SHIT WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Silver shouts out from his room. "AGREED!" Calem shouts out also from his room.

Back In The Present...

"Your lucky that your a girl... or else I would've fucking ended y- GAH!" Calem says angrily glaring at Leaf before getting bitch slapped by Serena. "CALEM! LANGUAGE AND THAT'S NOT NICE!" Serena shouts angrily.

"Let's not forget when we had to drive in the small mini van as a taxi.." Crystal says annoyingly.

Three Hours Ago..

"COME ON! GO FASTER!" Leaf screams out accidently punching both Crystal and Gold. "WATCH IT!" Gold and Crystal shout out angrily.

Back again.. in the present...

"That was an accident!" Leaf says. "Yeah.. but still what about when we were in the airport..." Gary says.

Two Hours Ago...

"COME ON! CAN WE GO NOW?!" Leaf screams at the group eating at a burger place. "There's two hours to go.." Ash says annoyingly.

And finally I promise this is the last time.. Back in the present..

"I JUST WANT TO HEAD THERE NOW!" Leaf screams again with Gary saying something that he shouldn't have said.. "Hey.. I can't believe we're alive!" Gary says with an evil grin. Everyone.. I repeat.. EVERYONE on the plane heard what he said.

"What are you talking about Gary-kun?" Leaf asks with a confused look on her eyes. The kids on the plane also asked their parents saying "What is he talking about?"

"Ever heard of Final Destination?" Gary says with an extremely shit eating evil grin.. "What? What happens Final Destination guys?" Leaf asks the group. Another thing is that the kids on the plane also asked the parents the same thing..

"I cannot answer that.." James says. "I refuse... to say it.." Jessie says. "Same.." Brock says.

"Come on! Hey Calem! What happens in Final Destination?" Leaf asks him. "It starts with a group of teenagers going on vacation. Then the whole plane blows up and everyone dies." Calem says without even flinching or even looking at her.

The second he said.. that.. well.. all I can say is.. chaos..

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! I GOTTA GET OFF THIS PLANE!" Leaf screams trying to open the emergency door. "MAM! PLEASE! IF YOU DO OPEN THAT WE'RE GONNA DIE TOO!" one of the crew members scream trying to get her off the handle. What was even worse is that the kids on the plane heard what Calem said too.. and.. well..

"WE DON'T WANNA DIE!" the kids scream out trying open the door. "THE PLANE ISN'T GONNA CRASH!" the parents of the kids. Then one of the crew members came and approached Gary. "Sir.. you need to come with me... And you too emo.." he says angrily at both Calem and Gary.

"Shit." they both think as they go with the crew member.

"You think their gonna be okay?" Red says getting Leaf off the door and trying to calm her down. "I hate to say it.. but they deserve it..." Serena says.

After the group calmed the extremely frightened Leaf from thinking the plane was gonna crash they went to sleep.. with exception of Ash who was busy listening to music on his phone.

"Ash.. you realise some of us are sleep?!" Misty says annoyed with her Azuril on her lap.. Wait.. I forgot to mention it? Oh uh.. she brought one of her pokemon to vacation too.. and if your wondering where Pikachu is he's in it's pokeball.. Why? I don't know.. I heard Ash said either the pokeball or in the luggage.

"It's on it's lowest volu- HEY!" Ash says when Misty grabs his phone. "I don't care.. now just go..ugh.." Misty says going to sleep. "Come on Misty!" Ash says trying to get his phone.

"Okay.. that's it.." Misty thinks as she raises her voice and yelled out "Sorry.. For the last time I won't have SEX with you in the bathroom!"

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL MISTY?!" Ash shouts out waking everyone up and people angrily glaring at him. "What.. the fuck Ash.." Red says with a confused glare.

At this moment Ash knew.. This.. is... WAR..

* * *

Misty slept along with her Azuril on her lap. While she was asleep, Ash got a pen and.. well.. you know what.. he's doing.

"Huh.." Misty says waking up not realising what was written on her face. "That was pretty fun playing that on him.. Might as well kick it up a notch.." She thinks.

"Excuse me can I get a coffee please?" Misty asks one of the crew members. "Sure mam." the crew member says giving her a coffee somehow not seeing the pen on her face.

When everyone was sleeping. Misty poured.. the coffee on Ash's crotch. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screams in pain waking everyone up.

* * *

"What's wrong?" the same crew member says to Misty. "Can you please get some pants for him.." Misty says pointing at Ash's wet crotch..

"Uh... we don't have any pants.. uh.. sorry.." he says walking away from her. "You son of a..." Ash angrily glares at Misty. With her sticking out her tongue. "Oh yeah? Oh NOW you wanna have SEX with me on the plane?!" Ash shouts out.

"What.." Daisy says looking at Misty. "Oh yeah?! HIYA!" Misty shouts punching Ash's crotch. "GAHHH! Damn it.." Ash says in pain. "This.. is gonna be a huge war in the sky isn't it.." Brendan says still awake due to Ash and Misty's fighting. "Yep.." May says also still awake.

* * *

About Two Hours Later..

The plane landed after.. uh.. well a lot of conflict.. here is a small taste of what exactly happened...

"FUCK YOU!"  
"FUCK YOU TOO!"

Okay that wasn't really like that.. but.. that was basically what happened in a nutshell..

So they fell asleep and after what felt like five minutes they landed.. and Misty STILL had no idea about the pen on her face..

"Why are you guys staring at my face like that?" Misty asks with the entire group quickly saying. "N-Nothing!"

"And Ash why are you chuckling like a maniac?" She asks with Ash saying "Oh... nothing.."

"Let's just head to the hotel." Lucas says annoyingly leaving the airport.

"Wow! Look at that!" Leaf screams at the beautiful sea with a beach. "We're heading there in the morning. Cause.. SOME PEOPLE! WERE KEEPING US AWAKE ALL NIGHT!" Gary shouts at Ash and Misty.

"IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT!" Ash and Misty shout out pointing at each other. "Can we please get a room before things get out of hand?!" Silver shouts at Violet. "Okay! Okay! Gees can you like just wait!?" Violet says with everyone heading to the hotel.. with Ash and Misty still arguing.. ugh.. she's like a total tsundere. "I'M NOT!" YES YOU ARE!

Everyone got into the room which had two bedrooms with one having ten beds and the other having twelve beds and of course a bathroom. Oh and some other stuff like wardrobes and whatever..

"Ugh.. I gotta go to the bathroom." Misty says walking to the bathroom. Ash however forgotten about the stuff written on her face and... well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ASH! YOU SON OF A!" Misty screams inside the bathroom looking at the mirror. "Shit." Ash thinks.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Misty screams dragging Ash and beating the ever living shit out of him with her mallet for some reason in her pocket. Well.. unfortunately it's a bit too violent.. so.. bleh..

* * *

One Hour Later..

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET THIS OFF?!" Misty screams trying to wash the stuff off her face.. Oh yeah the Ash wrote "Bitch" and "Water Maniac" on the her face.. Actually I think I would do that to Ash I mean that was taking it too far..

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gary asks looking at the fainted Ash laying down on the bed after getting being beaten by Misty and her conveniently placed mallet in her pocket. "Eh..." Ash tries to say but goes back to sleep.

"Welp.. this vacation is gonna be interesting.." Red says going to sleep. "IT WON'T GO OFF!" Misty screams out angrily in the bathroom.

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Sorry if this was shorter then usual but.. eh.. I don't know I thought this would be longer but never mind. Anyway thank you guys for reading.. stay tuned for the next chapter... And please for the love of god review.. Seriously.. PLEASE. Anyway.. see you guys probably later.. And hopefully not a month..**


	11. Chapter 11: Alola - Part 2 - Surf's Up

**Sorry for this three week hiatus.. I went to Switzerland for vacation. That and my laptop kept freezing and had to get it fixed.**

 **Anyways..**

 **Let's respond..**

 **Skitty4: Oh my god.. ANOTHER REVIEWER?! HALLELUJAH! Jokes aside. Huge thanks for the review.**

 **Julie Togepi: Thanks again!  
**

 **Welp. Let's get started then..**

* * *

"Ugh.." Gary says waking at around six o clock in the morning. He checked his clock and saw the time and went back to sleep.. Until he saw a familiar half naked burnette next to him. "WHAT THE HELL LEAF?!" He shouts waking everyone up.

"You let me sleep here remember?" Leaf says. "No she didn't... saw her sleepwalking when I went to the toilet in the middle of night.." Silver says in his swimming trunks. "Ugh.. did you really had to wake us all up.." Brock says annoyingly.

"Says the guy with the Nurse Joy body pillow.. also really?" Wally says back at Brock. "SHUT UP! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Brock shouts back at Wally. "Then again.. Wally you do have a Gardevoir.." Brendan says next to him.

"Yeah and?" Wally asks. "Here.. look Gardevoir up.." Lucas says handing him his phone to Wally. "Okay?" Wally says checking Lucas' phone. "Are you sure want to do that.." James asks. "Whatever.. Come on we gotta change.. Speaking of which... ASH AND MISTY CAN YOU HURRY U-" Red shouts at the bathroom until.

"Ahh... Damn it.. Ash... your doing it too hard.." Misty moans inside the bathroom. "Sorry.. I got it too wet!" Ash says heavily breathing also inside the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Calem shouts banging on the locked door. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LI- AHHH!" Misty screams slipping on the wet floor. "Watch it Mist! GAH!" Ash shouts falling down.

"Okay! What the hell is going on in the-" Gold shouts opening the door revealing both Ash and Misty half naked with Misty on top of his...crotch...with Ash laying down on the floor.

"We'll leave you alone then.." Gold says starting to close the door before well..

"ASH YOU MADE THEM THINK WE HAD SEX!" Misty shouts angrily hitting him with her mallet getting launched outside the bathroom and into his bed. "Gah... I was just..trying..to help you get..that stuff off your face.." Ash says.

"Ash get your trunks on we're gonna head to the beach." Gary says helping Ash out. "Gah.. okay.. what about the girls?" Ash asks. "They're getting ready.. You too Wal-" Gary answers until seeing Wally curled up into a ball and holding a pokeball.

"So.. much... white stuff... I'm traumatized.." Wally whimpers in the corner. "Great.. now look what you did.." Lucas says to Brendan. "YOU SHOWED HIM!" Brendan shouts.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later..

"Hey Ash... you glad it's sunny here?" Gary asks Ash laying down on the beach under an umbrella. "Yeah... why because it's both night and snowing in Kanto and Johto?" Ash answers also laying down.

"Yeah... that blue sky.. gentle waves.. oh.. and that view.." Gary says staring at the sea. "What?" Ash asks as he sits up and sees that Gary was staring at the girls in their bikinis. "Really... you have a girlfriend and your still a pervert?"

"I'm not a pervert! And secondly I do love Leaf!" Gary shouts back at Ash. "Firstly I'm pretty sure you just "love" her just so she won't annoy you.. Despite her waking you a long with everyone else this morning and secondly. Your drooling.." Ash explains to Gary before quickly wiping off his drool.

"But come on Ash.. Just look.. be a man.." Gary says hitting his shoulder. "Ugh.. fine.." Ash says back and staring a long with Gary.

* * *

Meanwhile in the water..

"Gotcha Misty!" Leaf exclaims splash Misty with water. "Oh yeah?! Azuril shoot her with your Water Gun!" Misty orders her blue mouse. Azuril aimed at Dawn at and shouted "AZURIL!" as it shoots out a Water Gun or whatever at Leaf. "GAH!" Dawn screams falling down. "That's what you get!" Misty says to Dawn. I hope she doesn't drown..

"GAH! MAY! WHAT THE?!" Misty screamed as... May took off her top and ran away. "HAH! Sorry I couldn't help it! Just testing some certain boys.. Hiya!" May laughs throwing her top on the shore. "COME ON! GAH! Damn it!" Misty shouts covering her breasts from getting exposed.

* * *

Back on shore..

"Did.. Mist's top just.." Ash stutters staring at the top around twenty meters from them. "Came off and just landed near us?" Gary stutters also.

They both looked at each other.. then the embarrassed Misty. Then at each other again... then.. "THAT'S MINE!" Gary shouts dashing off. "HEY! YOUR NOT GONNA HANG THAT ON YOUR WALL PERVERT!" Ash shouts at Gary dashing after him.

"So.. let me guess May.. You did this cause you ship Ash and Misty?" Crystal asks May on the water. "Yep.. and for some laughter." May answers with a grin on her face with both her and Crystal laughing. "SHUT UP!" Misty screams at them.

"THAT'S MINE!" Gary shouts going neck and neck between Ash. "NO IT'S MISTY'S!" Ash shouts back. "GAH!" Gary shouts tripping over AGAIN tripping over Ash right before they reach it.

"Seriously? AGAIN?!" Serena shouts. "This is a stupid gag.. Screw it I'm breaking the fourth wall.. REALLY NEXUS?!" Jessie shouts.. And shut up..

"Come on Gary-kun! Get up!" Leaf says to Gary. "Come on Ash! You can like totally be a couple with Misty!" Violet says to Ash. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Ash and Misty shout angrily.

"GAH! IT'S MINE!" Gary shouts trying to reach it. "NO IT'S MISTY'S! GAH!" Ash shouts also trying to reach it.. Until a random guy comes out of nowhere, picks up the top and approached Misty. "Here beautiful." he says. "Thanks, your a lifesaver.." Misty says putting it back on. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE?! ARE YOU!?" Ash shouts pointing at him. "FIORELLO?!" Everyone shouts out. "One and only." he says.

"What... that's it! I'm breaking the fourth wall again! WHY HIM?!" Jessie screams angrily. LOOK IT'S EITHER HIM, TRACEY OR RUDY! CAUSE ONE THERE ARE WAY! TOO MANY CHARACTERS AND TWO WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO RUDY! "Whatever.."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty screams in a fangirlish way as she jumps on Fiorello. "Yeesh.. She just turned into Leaf.." Gary says. "GARY-KUN!" Leaf cries and runs away. "S-Sorry babe!" Gary shouts going after her.

"Hey.. you're guy who helped your girlfriend win that race!" Fiorello says. "WAIT DON'T!" May screams at him. "What?" Fiorello asks. "RUN AWAY!" Serena says running away with the rest of the girls going after her.

"WHAT?!" Fiorello asks with a worried voice before Ash and Misty took a deep breathe.. and..

"WE'RE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT A COUPLE!" they both shout out.. LITERALLY launching Fiorello ALL the way to the WALL. How he hasn't broken any bones.. is.. I don't know..

"SORRY!" Misty says running up to him and helping him up. "It's okay baby.." Fiorello says with a dreamy look. "Woah! Wait a second!" Ash shouts out. "You realise that your trying to hit on a thirteen year old?!"

"So?" Fiorello asks. "Oh yeah? What age are you?" Ash asks. "Uh.. twenty one?" Fiorello answers. "So.. a twenty one old... and a thirteen year old dating is normal?!" Ash shouts. "Uh..." Fiorello says. "THAT'S JUST STRAIGHT UP PEDOPHILIA!" Ash shouts out. "So? You wanna battle for her?" Fiorello asks.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! FIRSTLY WE'RE NOT IN LOVE AND SECONDLY... A battle?" Ash asks. "There's a surfing contest in two hours.. if you win.. I will never go near her ever again." Fiorello says.

"What if you win.." Ash asks. "If I win.. I'l go on a date with her on the Christmas Festival tommorow" Fiorello says. "Deal." Ash says shaking his hand. "ASH WHAT THE HELL?!" Misty shouts shaking him.

"Whatever.." Ash says to her. "YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SURF DO YOU?!" Misty screams literally shaking everything in a kilometer radius.. "Uh... kinda? I played.. this surfing ga- GAH!" Ash explains before getting smashed by Misty's mallet which for SOME REASON is in her... ugh... swimsuit..

* * *

Meanwhile.. in the distance...

"Oh boy.." Gold says looking at Ash and Misty fighting on the beach. "How many times have we said that in this fanfiction.."

"A few times I don't know.." Red says playing on his 3DS. "Was it necessary to head straight to PokeStop for Sun and Moon?!" James shouts out holding some drinks they asked him to get. "Shut up." Red says flipping the bird at him.

"Hey.. has anyone seen Silver or Lucas?" Wally asks drinking some water. "Don't know.. saw Silver following Whitney and Lucas was walking with Dawn.. Must be in love or whatever.." Gold answers.

"Say.. speaking of love.. you done anything with Crystal?" Brendan asks nudging Gold nudging his shoulder. When Gold heard that he quickly blushed.

"W-What?! What are you talking about! I-I'm not in love with Crystal!" Gold quickly lies. "Worst.. liar ever.." everyone says with sweat going down behind their head.

"Look man.. you already confessed to us ages ago.." Brock says angrily. "No! I never did!" Gold shouts back. "Oh yeah?! Nexus please play that line from Chapter 5?" Brendan shouts.

No worries got it..

"Okay I admit it.. I like her.." Yes Gold.. you said this during that truth or dare.. "SHIT!" Gold shouts.

Anyways.. back to the Present..

"Look.. you're asking her out during that Christmas Festival okay! You gotta do something cause who knows someone else mi-" Brock shouts before..

"Get out of the way long haired asshole!" a voice is heard off in the distance. "Oh great.. don't tell me he's at it again.." Gold says running off to the voice. "Lucky bastard. Just before we told him how to date Crystal.." Red whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Look you two better stop it already!" Whitney shouts stopping the two of them from doing a fist fight. "Whitney.. babe... please out of the way.." a blonde haired boy with a purple bandana wearing a black and purple shirt and pants.

"We're NOT a couple anymore Morty!" Whitney screams. "Look. I'm just here helping this girl I don't even know." Silver says not even giving a damn. "WHAT?!" Whitney shouts.

"Who are you?" Silver asks sarcastically. "EXCUSE ME YOU LONG HAIRED ASS! WE'VE BATTLED A WHILE BACK IN ELEMENTARY NOT TO MENTION YOU WERE SITTING NEXT TO ME IN THE PLANE REMEMBER?!" Whitney shouts like Misty would. "Don't remember." Silver answers again not even giving two shits.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DON'T YA?!" Whitney shouts getting her pokeball. "NOW EAT ROLLOUT YOU A- HUH?! HEY!" Whitney shouts about to throw her pokeball at him before Gold comes in a nick of time and grabs her.

"Gee! Calm down! Your starting to turn into Misty!" Gold shouts at her holding on to her with Silver and Morty just staring. "I HEARD THAT!" Misty shouts from the beach.

"Hah..heh heh. heh.." Silver giggles also probably for the first time ever.. not counting evil ones.. smiled..

"Wha?" Whitney, Gold and Morty asks. "Sorry.. couldn't help it.. just playing around Whit." Silver says smiling. "Is this guy actually trying to be nice?" Whitney thinks. "Still.. you're pretty stupid for actually falling for that.." Silver says.

"OH YEAH?! ROLLOUT!" Whitney shouts out with her Miltank doing her infamous move with Silver getting trampled over. Also.. am I the only one who thinks she's not hard? Seriously.. just get a Machop by trading an Abra from that guy in the Department Store then Low Kick that bitch.. Okay we're really getting off topic.. let's continue.

Also.. if your wondering why I'm putting Whitney and Silver together.. is because it's either that.. or add another character.. that being Lyra.. but really.. there's over 20 characters in this so fuck it.

"What a jerk.. unlike me.." Morty says holding Whitney's hand.. "Oh no! You don't expect yourself to go out with your ex-girlfriend after.. oh I don't know.. BREAKING UP?!" Silver shouts somehow not hurt from that Rollout.

"Oh yeah?!" Morty shouts. "We're fighting for her.. in the surfing competition!" Silver shouts pointing to the beach. "Oh great.." Gold says facepalming. "Must be the plot of this Chapter.. let me guess.. Lucas is fighting for Dawn against someone.."

"You don't slap a random girl's ass you know!" Lucas shouts at a blonde haired boy off in the distance. "Whatever Luke.. I just wanted to say hi to an old friend.." the boy says... squeezing.. Dawn's... ass... oh god.. he's gonna get it.. "B-Barry!" Dawn says blushing.

"PERVERT!" Lucas shouts out punching him in the face. "OH YEAH?! YOU WANNA SURF UP?!" Barry shouts pointing to the beach. "YOUR ON!" Lucas shouts out.

"Great.." Dawn says facepalming. "Guess this how Nexus is gonna make them go together I guess..." Gold groans.

* * *

Two Hours Later..

"Uh.. hello is this thing on?" A familiar old man on the microphone says. "GRAMPS?!" Gary and Ash shout. "Oh hi boys! Didn't know you were in Alola." Oak says waving at them. "Is he everywhere.." Ash asks. "Well he is pretty famous so.. eh.." Gary answers.

"Welcome to the Christmas Alola Surfing Competition.. that sounds so wierd..." Oak says on the microphone. "Our contestants are... Ash Ketchum from Celadon City! Also my foster son.."

"Do you have to mention that..." Ash says facepalming. "Next is Fiorello the pretty boy?" Oak says on the paper. "Hey!" Fiorello shouts out.

"Next up is.. Silver the red headed douche?" Oak says on the paper. "I'm gonna put the guy whoever wrote that in a coma after this!" Silver shouts out. "Okay.. next is... Solid.. Morty?" Oak says with a confused look. "WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I LOOK LIKE SOLID SNAKE?!" Morty shouts out.

"And last two.. are.. Lucas... the Brendan rip-off?" Oak says. "Uh... what?!" Lucas shouts out. "And finally.. Barry.. the blonde pervert who like big butts.." Oak says.

"Okay.. I take it back.. whoever wrote that is a genius.." Lucas says. "Grrr..." Barry growls. "Heh.." Ash smiles.

Oh yeah forgot to mention all guys are shirtless.. wearing their trunks.. and.. yes... six packs.. This is starting to turn into a yaoi or.. I don't know..

* * *

"Alright.. then.. all contestants... line up.. Ash first. Impress the judges and you know my boy.." Oak says. "Uh... huh.." Ash says nervously. "Let me guess.. the idiot never surfed before?" May asks Misty. "Yep.. His fault.." Misty answers.

"Alright.. do what they do on the TV.. just swim... then catch the wave.. and try to do some tricks.. oh boy.." Ash thinks approaching the wave. "Wait.. that wave.. it's like.. a half pipe... Well.. worth a shot.." he thinks starting to ride it.

"Alright.. let's see what he can do.." Oak says.. "Half pipe... just like back when I was ten... I think I got an idea.." Ash thinks.

"Wait what is he doing?!" Misty shouts pointing at Ash... ON TOP OF THE WAVE... And then... he started to... grind on it? Uh.. okay... you know what this story is extremely unrealistic so.. fuck it..

"Heh.. He's like when he used to skateboard when we were kids.." Gary says. "Heh.. Hiya!" Ash says doing... a hand stand with one hand.. on the board.. okay..

"Holy..." Oak says on the microphone.

"Shit.." Misty says.

"Well look's he did well..." Oak says on the microphone. "Woah! GAH!" Ash shouts as he falls off the board. "Oh for the love of.. ugh.. just when I thought she was gonna win.." Misty thinks.

"Well great.. next is Fiorello..." Oak says with Fiorello going next.

"Wait.. where's Ash.." Gary asks. With Misty seeing him washed up on shore. "I'l get him.." Misty answers walking over to him.

"Ugh.. gah.. bleh.." Ash coughs on the shore. "Hey you okay?" Misty says helping him up. "Y-Yeah... thanks.." Ash answers getting up. "You know.. you did pretty good... before you know... but still.." Misty says smiling. "Okay.. ugh... He's winning isn't he.." Ash asks..

Misty sighed and said "Yeah.. but you did try.. come on.. we gotta see how the others are doing." Misty says walking with him back to the competition.

* * *

"And the results are in!" Oak says on the microphone. "SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ash and Misty shout out. "Uh.. what?" Oak asks. "WE WERE GONE FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS AND WHAT EVERYONE IS DONE?!" they both shout out really angrily. "Well Nexus said that if we did add in everyone this chapter would be as long as the Play chapter... actually Nexus really? I'm sorry for breaking the fourth wall for probably the third time in this chapter but still.." Oak asks.

Shut up...

"Now... Anyway.. First place goes to Fiorello." Oak says. "Heh.. expected." Fiorello says. "Hmm.." Gary thinks as he looks at him and Ash's board and sees some lifeguards putting it back in the shed where they get all the boards.

"Second goes to... Silver and Lucas... huh.. two way tie.." Oak says. "Fist bump?" Lucas asks Silver. "Fist bump." Silver answers smirking and fist bumping Lucas.

"And last place goes to Morty and Barry.. huh.." Oak says. "Mother fu..." they both say walking away in disappointment.

"Hope we never see that pervert again." Lucas whispers to Dawn's ear. "Uh.. y-yeah.. L-Lucas you're getting a bit t-too close.." Dawn says blushing.

"Hey Silver!" Whitney yells to him. "What's up?" Silver asks with ACTUAL EMOTION?! Holy crap.. "You d-did good!" Whitney says also slightly blushing. Silver then... SMILED... and WINKED at her and said "Thanks. I'm heading back to the hotel. See you later Whit." and walked away.

"Naww... he gave you a nickname..." Crystal says nudging Whitney's shoulder. "Sh-Shut up Crystal.." Whitney says going red. "Gold.." Red says to Gold. "Okay.. okay.. I'l ask her out next chapter.." Gold answers.

Everyone was happy I guess.. well.. almost everyone..

Ash sighed as he saw Fiorello flirting with Misty.. He then just walked away back to the hotel. "Hey Brock.." Gary says with a worried tone in his voice. "What's up?" Brock asks. "Can you... talk to Ash.." Gary answers pointing to the unhappy Ash walking. "Oh.. no worries I got it.." Brock says going after him.

* * *

"Ugh.. finally." Ash says getting his pajamas on and laying down in bed. "Why didn't I win... Ugh.." Ash constantly thought to himself. "Hey Ash.." Brock says knocking on the door. "It's open!" Ash shouts out with him opening the door.

"You holding up okay.." Brock asks. "Yeah.. I guess.." Ash says. Brock could tell that he was lying though. "Look I can see it with the tone of your voice." Brock says annoyingly. "Say.. that's the face when someone is heartbroken.. Ash.." Brock says smirking. "W-What?! No! I-I'm not in love w-with anyone!" Ash quickly says but blushes.

"Your probably the second worst liar ever.. ugh.. admit it Ash.." a familiar voice says opening the door. "James? Ugh.. Okay.." Ash says. "Okay what Ash?" Brock and James ask. "I like her.." Ash answers. "Who?" Brock and James asks again.

"MISTY! THERE I LIKE MI- Oh god.. Did anyone else heard that?!" Ash shouts before shutting up. "No worries everyone else is down by the beach.." Brock answers for him. "How am I suppose to go out with her when she's with Fiorello tomorrow?" Ash asks. "I have an idea." James says.

"You see every year apparently there's the Pokemon Battling Tournament. You could win her back there.." James says. "Battling?" Ash asks and looks at his pokeball where Pikachu is. "I haven't battled since.. elementary.." Ash says.

"Well this is your last chance Ash.." James says standing up. "Anyway I'm heading out with Jessie. See you guys later." James says going out. "Hmm... Ash... you ever had "the talk" before?" Brock asks. "What's that?" Ash says. "You know what read this.." Brock says tossing him out a magazine. "Read the entire thing.. anyway.. gonna go now.." Brock says walking out.

"Hmm.. Gardevoir and Gallade... okay?" Ash read out the title... not realising the obvious sticker saying.. and don't ask why..."18+.." Sorry for this...

* * *

"Hey Ash can you open up?" Misty says with Gary behind her knocking on the door. No response. "Ash open this door right now!" Misty shouts angrily. "He probably locked it.. here.. I have the key." Gary says unlocking the door.

"Ash what's u-" Misty says before seeing Ash sitting in a corner like Wally did. "Uh.. Ash are you okay?" Misty asks. "Wow.." Gary says looking at the magazine. "Excuse me.. BUT WHAT IS THAT?" Misty shouts out grabbing the magazine.

"ASH DID YOU READ THIS AND WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Misty shouts out. "Yes...and Brock gave it to me..." Ash answers still in the corner.

"Uh.. what's wrong?" Brock says opening the door. "BROCK YOU SON OF A!" Misty shouts running after him..

"This... is... interesting.." Gary says looking at the magazine again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **I swear this is the last time I will take a long time to make a chapter.. well thank you guys for reading have yourselves a good night.. thanks for reviewing and leave a review while your here.. and see you later..**


	12. Chapter 12: Alola - Part 3 - Festival

**Well..I tried getting this out in less then a week.. and look how that turned out.. Sorry but to be honest... Too busy playing Terraria.. I was fighting the Moon Lord okay! Anyway.. let's respond..**

 **Julie Togepi: Thanks again!**

 **Skitty44: Thank you again!**

 **Let's get this started and I should've said this is at the very beginning but I'm open for questions in the reviews or whatever..**

 _ **Wait so your doing a QNA?**_

 **Wait what the hell? Ash what are you doing here?**

 ** _Was just listening in._**

 **Well that totally doesn't sound creepy. And yes it's kinda like a QNA.**

 ** _Okay?_  
**

 **Wait a second aren't you suppose to be in a corner after that um.. manga Brock gave you?  
**

 _ **GOD DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU REMIND ME! *Runs away***_

 **Okay? Anyway yes I'm open for questions in the reviews so.. let's get this started before we break the fourth wall again..  
**

 **Wait I think I just did..**

* * *

"So... Ash.." Brendan asks Ash who was curled up in a ball near the corner. "Brock made you read...a hentai manga?"

"Yes." Ash responds. "Um... I don't know what to say about this.." Lucas says looking at the manga. "Just.. ugh... there.." Red says throwing the manga in the bin.

"Where is Brock anyway?" Wally asks. "Dunno.. All I remembered was Misty chasing him with the hammer from Super Smash Bros.." Ash answers still in the corner. "Okay? Anyway... James sort of.. told us about... you know." Silver says.

"Wait WHAT?" Ash shouts blushing and glaring at James who was texting Jessie on his phone. "What? I only told them.. not any of the girls." James says. "Look Misty's currently at the Festival with Fiorello.. and he's also gonna go in that Battling Competition that Brock talked about.. so how's about you get your pokeball and battle him for her." Gary says to Ash helping him out of that corner.

"Ugh.. it's just.. I haven't battled since elementary.. not to mention I left all of my pokemon back at Johto.. all I have is Pikachu.."

"Not really Ash." Oak says opening the door. "Gramps?!" Ash and Gary shout out. "I brought all your old pokemon. Best of all they have all fully evolved so you should have the advantage against that show off." Oak says.

"Wow.. thanks!" Ash says. "No problem. Now I'l be at the stadium now good luck." Oak says leaving the room.

"Well so much for Whitney's brains.." Silver says looking out the window. "What's up?" Gold asks. "Well.. it's snowing.." Silver answers. "Great.. Look's like I'm gonna freeze my ass off.. even in a kimono.." Gold says. "Oh yeah.. Gold.. your suppose to do something.." Calem says to Gold with him.. quickly blushing.

"What?! N-N-No! I-I'l do it next chapter!" Gold shouts clearly fucking lying. "GOLD JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" an unfamiliar voice shouts out from the bathroom. "Wait what the? Who are you?" Gold asks the person in the bathroom.

"One of Nexus' reviewers.. Julie Togepi. And also.. JUST ASK HER OUT!" Julie shouts out. "NO! I WON'T!" Gold shouts out. "Gold if you don't ask her out Nexus says he'll delete you from this story!" Julie shouts.

"SO!? I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT EVEN IMPORTANT!" Gold shouts out. "Oh.. and he'll also upload a certain video involving you with a certain song called Baby by Justin Bieber.." Julie says.

"WHAT?! NEXUS YOU WOULDN'T!" Gold shouts. I will! And if you don't I'l upload it on Youtube! Not to mention I might show it to Crystal while I'm at it! "EEP!"

Now.. from the words from Shia Labeouf.. JUST DO IT! "OKAY! OKAY! I WILL!" Gold shouts out. "Good.. now I'm out of here.." Julie says literally disappearing.

 **(I really.. REALLY couldn't help it.. Just let's go..)**

"What the fuck just happened.." Red says with a confused look. "Nexus.. that's all I can say.." Gold answers. "Hey guys what's up? I heard some shouting." Crystal says opening the door with Gold instantly blushing the second he heard her voice. Everyone but Crystal glared at Gold pretty much making the "Do it" face.

"U-Uh.. You l-look g-g-good Crys..." Gold stutters not to mention blush. "GAH!" Everyone but Gold and Crystal fell down sort of like in an anime. "Thanks? I guess.. Anyway Gold I was gonna ask if you want to hangout with me in the festival. "Crystal asks.

"R-R-Really?!" Gold says. "Uh.. yeah.. you in?" Crystal asks. "Yeah! I-I'l get my kimono on!" Gold says trying to open the bathroom door until he breaks the handle by accident. "Crap! Is someone in there?!" Gold says banging on the door. "I'm dressing up.. also did you break the handle.." Ash says from the other side.

"Why do I have such bad luck..." Gold says facepalming. "Heh.. I'l meet at the fountain later okay? See you later Gold!" Crystal giggles and leaves. "Yay.. you finally did it.." Gary says nudging Gold's shoulder. "I guess I did.." Gold says. "Now I know a place where they sell kimonos come on." Calem says opening the door with Gold and some of the boys following.

"Ugh.. Ash are you ready yet?!" Gary shouts out knocking on the door. "Yep.." Ash says opening the door. "Holy.. crap.. You look... badass.." Gary says pointing at Ash. "Heh.. yeah.. Now where's that battling thing taking place?" Ash asks. "Uh.. by the stadium near where the festival is taking place." Wally says. "Alright.. We'll meet you later Ash. And good luck bro." Gary says with the other boys following him.

"Ash." Red says before leaving. "What's up?" Ash asks.

* * *

Meanwhile in a nearby clothes store...

"Ugh.. and I thought I took longer to put on my clothes.. COME ON!" Silver shouts banging on the dressing room door. "PERVERT!" a girl shouts opening the door and punching Silver in the face. "You forgot what door Gold is?" Whitney asks. "Shut up Whit.." Silver says.

"I'm here you know.." Gold says wearing a golden colored kimono.. get it? "Well that should work. Now head to the fountain. We'll just spy on you to see how you guys will do." Brendan says. "Okay.. that doesn't sound creepy at all.." Gold says walking out to the park.

"Now.. just talk to her and you know." Calem says to Gold. "Okay.. do you think I do it?" Gold asks. "Look you can alright now get in there and go out with her." Lucas says. "It's just.. ugh.. she's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.." Gold says. "Just.. DO IT.." Silver says glaring at Gold. "Okay! Okay! I will.." Gold says walking to the festival.

Gold walked in and saw vendors selling pokemon stuff, games and etc. He walked to the fountain with a statue of a Milotic shooting water out of it's mouth. Gold looked up and thought to himself constantly. "I can do this.."

He then felt a hand behind him.

"Hey.. how's it going Cryyyyyyssstaaaaaaaaaaal?!" Gold shouts out surprised seeing Crystal in a white kimono and her hair down. "Do I look bad?" Crystal says embarrassed. "N-No you look beautifu- I mean... you know.." Gold stutters. "Fucking idiot.." Silver facepalms in a nearby crowd with the rest.

"T-Thanks.." Crystal says also blushing. "Well... come on let's get going." she says as they walk to the festival together.

"Let's hope that Ash is having a better time against that douche.." Calem says following them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Alola Stadium...

"RATICATE NO!" a young trainer shouts out as his pokemon faints from the opposing Milotic's Ice Beam. "Raticate is unable to battle Fiorello wins!" Oak shouts on the microphone. "Heh.. get back Milotic." Fiorello says calling back his pokemon. Then looking at the trainer crying over his fainted pokemon. "Top percentage my ass.. that thing was pathetic." Fiorello says to the trainer.

The trainer and in case you haven't seen it yet is Joey ran away out of the stadium crying bumping into another trainer in the process. He was wearing a red cap with a grey pokeball on it and wearing a black trenchcoat with a red pokeball on the left side.

"Wha?" Joey says. "Look I promise you I'l beat this ass you hear me. Now get your badass Raticate to the Pokemon Center and train it to be the true top percentage of all Raticates." the trainer says.

"Okay! But who are you?" Joey asks before leaving. "That's for me to know and for you not to know kid. Now if you excuse me.. I got something to do.." the trainer says walking inside the stadium. "Have I... seen that person before?" Joey thought to himself.

"What's this?!" one of the guards shout out spotting a trainer coming into the stadium. "Wait! Don't get him. Look's like he wants to battle." Oak shouts in the microphone. "Heh.. another kid? Let's do it then.." Fiorello says getting his pokemon. "I feel bad whoever this kid is right now.." Misty says who was spectating.

"Now.. you two ready?" Oak says. "Always.." Fiorello says. "Yeah.." the trainer says. "Now battle begin!" Oak shouts out."

"Go Milotic!" Fiorello shouts throwing his pokeball to the arena. "Go!" the trainer shouts out throwing a pokeball revealing a Pikachu.

"Heh.. Milotic Hydro Pump!" Fiorello shouts out ordering his pokemon to shoot the mouse. "Pikachu! Jump up!" the trainer shouts out with the Pikachu jumping up and going on top of Milotic.

"How did you dodge that?!" Fiorello shouts out angrily. "Don't you know?! Hydro Pump is very inaccurate! Not to mention you forgot one thing about pokemon! Each one has it's own weakness! Even legendaries! Now Pikachu Thunder!" the trainer shouts out.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu exclaims shooting thunder out of it's electric sacs and instantly knocks out the Milotic.

"Milo...tic.." Milotic groans as it faints. "NO!" Fiorello shouts out.

"How... HOW CAN A KID KNOCK OUT ONE OF MY POKEMON!" Fiorello shouts out angrily calling back his Milotic. "Who is this kid?!" Misty screams.

"I'M MORE THEN JUST A KID!" the trainer shouts out lifting his cap. "Wait is that?!" Misty shouts. "I'M ASH KETCHUM OF KANTO AND JOHTO!" he shouts out.

"THAT KID?!" Fiorello shouts out.

"NOW GET BACK PIKACHU! AND GO LAPRAS!" Ash shouts out throwing his pokeball. "Just like old times.." Gary says from the sidelines.

* * *

Meanwhile.. in the festival.. Okay how many times have we said tha-

"Okay did you get it ready?" Calem asks Silver. "Yeah... hopefully it would work between em." Silver answers. "Also aren't you suppose to head out with Serena?"

"Yeah why?" Calem asks. "Well currently she's angrily glaring at you like you forgotten the date.." Silver says pointing to the angry Serena waiting for a dance. "Aw shit.. Uh.. can you guys handle it out here?" Calem asks before walking to Serena... and getting hit in the head.

"Well look's like it's just you and me Lu-" Silver says before spotting Lucas dancing with Dawn. "Seriously?! I have to do this on my own you two lovebirds?!" he shouts angrily.

"Shut up!" Lucas and Dawn shout out. "Wait.. you two are together?! That's not how love works!" Silver shouts.

"Just leave em be.. in fact while we wait for Gold and Crystal to get here under that thing let's just dance." Whitney says pulling Silver's hand to the dance. "Gah..." Silver says blushing.

Oh I forgot to mention they were at a dance thing and they are wearing they're kimonos.

* * *

Back In The Stadium...

"NO! ALAKAZAM!" Fiorello shouts at his Pokemon as it faints from Ash's Charizard. "I expected more from you.." Ash says. "OH YEAH?! GO! TYRANITAR!" Fiorello shouts angrily throwing a pokeball. "TYRANITAR!" the pokemon cries.

"NOW MEGA EVOLVE!" Fiorello shouts pressing a stone on his ring and mega evolving his Tyranitar. "NOW I'L SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!"

"Shit..he can mega evolve?!" Misty thinks. "Don't worry about him.." a familiar voice says behind her. "Red?!" Misty shouts. "Let's just say he has something of his own too." Red says to her. "Like what?" Misty asks.

"GO GRENINJA!" Ash shouts out throwing a pokeball.

"GRENINJA!" the pokemon cried.

"Red.. I hope this thing works.." Ash says going to the watch Whitney gave him and putting a stone on it. Then pressed on it.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash shouts out in pain along with his Greninja. "ASH!" Gary, Misty and pretty much everyone else who came screamed.

"GRENINJA!" his Greninja shouts also in pain. "... Let's do this!" Ash shouts out with Greninja flashing in a light.

"WAIT WHAT THE?!" Fiorello shouts then looking at Ash's Greninja.

Now if you watched XYZ you know EXACTLY what's going on.. J

"NOW GRENINJA LET'S DO THIS!" Ash shouts out with Greninja automatically jumping up and using Water Shuriken and instantly knocking the Tyranitar. "NOOO!" Fiorello shouts out. "TYRANITAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE ASH KETCHUM OF KANTO AND JOHTO WINS!" the coach shouts out.

Fiorello calls back his pokemon and walks away in shame. And Ash was given a badge.

"By the way Misty." Red says to Misty before leaving. "Ash wanted to talk to you by the cliff by the beach."

"Okay?" Misty says walking away.

Don't ask why this was a bit anti climactic..

* * *

Meanwhile in the Festival AGAIN.

"So... uh... I was gonna ask you something.." Crystal asks Gold. "W-What?" Gold asks back blushing also in the process. "What.. do you.. think about me.." Crystal says. "What's that suppose to mean?" Gold asks. "I mean... you know.." Crystal answers blushing.

"Um.. you two.. are gonna kiss or something?" a stranger asks. "What?!" they both shout out blushing. "Well you might as well look up.." the stranger says with both of them looking up.

Seeing a mistletoe..

"Silver..." Gold growls looking at Silver dancing with Whitney with both of them giving the "DO IT!" face.

"Look you don't have to do it if yo want to.." Crystal says to him before Gold quickly kisses her on the lips and walks away. "What the hell did I just do.." Gold thought as walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile by the Cliff near the Beach..

Ash was looking at the sea and wearing his badge he won from the battling competition. "That felt good to battle again.." Ash thinks in his mind. He snapped out of it when he heard a "Ash.." behind him

"Oh.. Hi..." Ash says. "Hey..." Misty says sitting down with him. "So.. uh.. you did good there.."

"Yeah.. I guess. Feels good to battle again.." Ash answers. "Also I've been meaning to ask.. How did you do that thing with Greninja?" Misty asks. "Well.. that's for me to know and for you to not to know." Ash answers.

"Just.. spill it." Misty says. "Okay... Red gave me this stone earlier.. He said it would make my Greninja even more powerful.. It's just.. I felt like.. I was inside him when I battled.." Ash answered.

"Huh.. Okay.. well you did amazing to be honest.." Misty says smiling at him. "Heh.. yeah.." Ash answers. Oh boy.. here we go.. DO IT ASH..

"Look I've told Red for you to come here.. because.. I wanted to tell you.." Ash says nervously not to mention stuttering like an absolute moron.. JUST SAY IT ASH..

"I.."

"NO!"

WAIT WHAT THE HELL?!

"YOUR NOT DOING IT!"

"WAIT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Ash shouts out angrily at the person who literally RUINED THE MOMMENT.

Wait that person is... Oh for the love of.. Ugh.. I'l be right there!

"Wait.. who's gonna narrate?!" Misty shouts out. Oh I will.. hey it's Nexus' friend from Chapter 7. "Okay... Anyway who are you?! And why did you just do that?" Ash shouts at the person.

"YOU TWO AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER!" the person shouts out. "What.." Ash and Misty says. "MAKE IT ADVANCED!" the person shouts out again. "Wait.. isn't that the shipping with Ash and May?" Misty asks. "YES! IT'S BETTER! AND ALSO NEGGAI TOO!" the person shouts. "IRIS ISN'T EVEN IN THIS!" Ash shouts back.

"Wait..a second.. YOUR THAT PERSON WHO POSTED FOUR REVIEWS TO CHANGE THE SHIPPING!" Ash and Misty shouted out.

"Hello.." Nexus says behind the person. "YOU! YOUR THE AUTHOR! NOW CHANGE IT!" the person shouts at Nexus. "No." Nexus responds. "WHY NOT?!" the person shouts out.

"First off.. To the viewers of this sorry for this fourth wall break but really this something I REALLY want to talk about since I've seeing so much of it on other peoples work. Now for what I want to talk about. I can't tell you how many times I read a fanfiction or some sort of fan art with ANY ship and see at LEAST one comment or whatever about something like the ship is whatever and change it... Like your four "reviews." Now I do understand that you have an opinion. In fact I don't have ANY problem with any other rival ship or whatever. Whether it is Poke, Advanced, Pear, Neggai or Armoured I do NOT hate them. I just have a personal favourite. I don't expect EVERYONE to like it.. In fact I'm pretty sure while I have two active reviewers currently putting positive feedback on this fanfiction I'm also pretty sure I got a few reviewers that don't like it.. Like your "reviews" and Farla's even though I actually agree with it.. Seriously that (joke) wasn't funny.. Anyway.. if you have a problem with the ship and you are easily offended.. THEN DON'T READ IT. So please.. CAN YOU ACCEPT OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS!?"

"Neggai and Advanced are still better." The person answered. "That's it! Skitty4 do it!" Nexus calls out behind him with someone with a hammer. "Wait.. IS THAT THE GOLDEN HAMMER FROM SUPER SMASH BROS?!" Ash shouts out. "Honestly I would like having that.." Misty thinks.

"Yes.. Now do it Skitty!" Nexus shouts out with Skitty launching the person out to the sky with a twinkle or something.. "Good. Now you can go." Nexus says. "Was this necessary?" Skitty asks. "Don't ask okay.. if I didn't include this I have only 1,636 words.. so go.." Nexus says. "Okay.." Skitty says before disappearing. "Well I'm out too, continue.." Nexus says also disappearing.

Okay back here.. now let's do this..

(Jokes aside sorry if this was stupid to you.)

"Ash what were you about to say?" Misty asks. "Actually you know what forget it.." Ash says walking away. "No." Misty says stopping him. "Can you just please! Tell me!" Misty asks. "Screw it YOLO." Ash thinks in his head. "Mmph!" Misty says when Ash quickly... kissed her on the lips. "Um.. sorry just.." Ash says blushing and started to walk away. Before he heard her giggle. "So what Jessie said was true.." Misty says to Ash smiling. "Wait.. SHE TOLD YOU?!" Ash asks really red. "She told all of us.. I didn't believe because.. um.." Misty explains.

"Because what?" Ash asks. "I thought you hated me cause we fought a lot.." Misty answers. "Well it's kinda the exact opposite.." Ash says. "In fact I kinda enjoy fighting with you cause.. your cute when your angry I guess.."

"Okay... Anyway.. you wanna head back now?" Ash asks holding her hand. "Sure." Misty says walking home with him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hotel...

"Gold.. you can get out now.." Silver says knocking on the bathroom. "I don't think he's gonna come out any time soon.. By the Gold.. SERIOUSLY YOU JUST KISSED HER AND WALKED AWAY?" Red shouts out angrily. "Shut up!" Gold shouts from the inside. "Say.. where's Crystal." Wally asks. "DON'T SAY THAT NAME." Gold shouts out.

"She went with Calem and Serena to a burger place.." Lucas says with Dawn beside him. "Also by the way can you two NOT shove that you two are in love." Gary says. "Well you are with Leaf so whatever." Dawn answers back. "Where is Leaf any- AHHH!" Gary screams when Leaf tackles him.

"Hey can we come in?" a voice sounding like Ash from the door. "Yeah! It's open!" Daisy says. "Okay.." Ash says opening the door.. with everyone staring at them. Yes they were holding hands. "Don't tell me that Ash and Misty are together..." Gold asks. "I think so." Silver answers. "FUCK!"

"Wait where's Brock?" Wally asks.

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Oh look they got together finally. Anyway sorry if many of these jokes were stupid.. anyway.. thanks for reading especially reviewers.. hope you guys have a good day and take ca-**

 _ **MMPH!**_

 **Wait.. Brock.. why are tied up in my closet?**

 _ **Help me!**_

 **Sorry have a life..**

 _ **NEXUS!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Wild Pokemon Chase

**Well guys. Here it is.**

 **I was able to get this a week earlier then intended and mainly because I'm doing this on my phone. It doesn't sound hard but believe me using a phone is not ws good as a regular keyboard..**

 **All I can say is thank you for everyone for waiting patiently and for sticking around.. I'm saying this cause.. well technically by the time I am writing this.. It has been an entire year since I have been here. I mean I seen people who were here since 2001 but it has been a ride doing this hobby.**

 **So all I can say is... thank you...**

 **Anyway let's look at the revie-**

 **FUCK POKESHIPN:** **WHY THE FUCK WIH POKE?!**

 **PLZ: MAKE IT ARMOUR!**

 **...Wow.. seriously... either this is a troll or that same reviewer.. ugh.. well I'm not gonna go on another rant about this since you guys already know.. so.. let's just go to the ACTUAL reviews..**

 **A Nice Guy: Huge thanks for your review! Also to ask your question** **the reason I like pokeshipping is mainly due because I find the hints and stuff to be more I guess cute then other shippings** **.. (And slight nostalgia) Yes I am aware that this is also present in other shippings but I just like it more that and these two make me laugh a lot as a kid so I guess that too. (Especially on that Totodile episode..) Again like I said in the last chapter I have NOTHING against you if you enjoy shipping like Armourshipping. In fact to be honest I was kind of happy what happened at the end of XY &Z. I just have a personal favourite but I won't hate on you if you don't either agree or agree with another.**

 **Julie Togepi and Skitty4: Glad you liked it and thank you big time for the reviews.**

 **Okay if I get another "review" about the damn ship I'm gonna go mental.. anyway let's get this started..**

 **(Also open for more questions if you ladies and gentlemen would want to ask..)**

* * *

Previously on Golden Heart...

Ash and Misty finally got together while Gold is an idiot who did one of the worlds most STUPIDEST things a guy could do to a girl..

"HEY!" Gold shouts.

Anyway the group are now back in Goldenrod Academy.. Unknown of the events of what's going to happen next with the final clique..

Why am I talking like the narrator in Pokemon and Dragonball Z.. And... I broke the fourth wall again.. damn it..

* * *

Ash woke up with half of his eyes staring at the ceiling.. then turning to see Misty sleeping next to him. He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Cute.." he thought in his head. He checked the time on his phone. "Six o clock huh? Might as well go on Pokebook.." Ash thought as he logged into Pokebook. "Might as well make it official too.."

* * *

 _ **(Inside the phone)**_

 _Ash Ketchum_ and _Misty Waterflower_ are now in a relationship.

 _View 20 comments_

 _Gary Oak:_ FINALLY! For a second I thought you were just holding hands as friends.

 _Red:_ But Gary.. how come you didn't update your relationship status with Leaf? **  
**

 _Brendan Yuuki:_ How come you don't have a last name?

 _Daisy Waterflower:_ Can you boys settle down as I SCREAM FOR JOY THAT MY BABY GIRL GOT A BOYFRIEND! (And before me too.)

 _Violet Waterflower:_ Like totally in joy!

 _Lily Waterflower:_ How come the runt got hot Ash :(. Nah just kidding little sis. Good luck with the hottie.

 _Rudy Trovita_ : You can date me ladies...

 _Ash Ketchum:_ Firstly. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!? And secondly. IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA DATE THEM YOUR STUPID!

 _Lucas Diamond:_ I feel like getting together with Misty sorta gave him some of her personality..

 _Brock Slate: I can see that too.._

* * *

 _Gold wants to: Kill himself over embarrassment._

 _Julie Togepi: GOLD YOU ARE PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP YET! YOU HAD YOU'RE CHANCE WITH CRYSTAL BUT YOU FLIPPING BLEW IT BECAUSE YOU KISSED HER AND WALKED AWAY. I CAN EVEN TELL WHEN SHE DID THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO JUST HER THAT SHE WANTED YOU TO KISS HER! ALSO YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT TO A GIRL._

 _Gold: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!_

 _TrainerNexus: Magick.. Anyway.. REALLY?!_

 _Gold: Shut up!_

 _Silver: Gold you are possibly the biggest idiot in the entire Pokemon world.. SERIOUSLY THOUGH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!_

 _Skitty4 : Agreed with red-haired. Also how come some don't have second names?  
_

 _TrainerNexus: I couldn't come up with second names okay! Don't judge me! Anyway... GOLD WHY?!_

 _Gold: Look what was I suppose to do?!_

 _TrainerNexus: That's it! Come on! We gotta have to talk to him irl.._

 _Julie Togepi: Agreed._

 _Skitty4: Same here.._

 _Gold: Wait don't!_

* * *

"Okay! Open up!" Nexus shouted pounding on the door of Gold and Crystal's room.

Oh and Hi I'm narrating again.

"Screw it. HIYA!" Julie shouted kicking down the door. "Huh.. Crystal's not here.. must've gone somewhere.. anyway.. GOLD?!" Skitty4 shouts out looking for him.

"I'm in here..." Gold mumbles in the bathroom. "Gold open up right now!" Nexus screams pounding on the door. "I WON'T!" Gold shouts back. "Okay that's it! Gold you are by far the biggest idiot!" Julie shouts out pounding on the door. "Julie.." Gold says at first calmly.

"Why can't you be like Ash or any other guy in this fanfiction?" Julie says back at him. "JULIE..." Gold says a bit louder. "Nexus might as well delete you alread-" Julie starts to say before

"JULIE!" Gold shouts out angrily. "WHAT?!" Julie asks annoyingly. "I'M TAKING A SHIT!" Gold shouts back.

"Oh.." Nexus, Julie and Skitty said dumbfounded.

Nexus sighed and just knocked on the door. "Gold look I'l help you out okay.. Just hurry up and flush.." Nexus says annoyingly. "Fine..." Gold says flushing the toilet and walking out of the bathroom then throwing himself down on the bed in his pajamas. "So.. what do you want to talk about?" Gold asks.

"Well.. wait dude you may want to go back to the group on Pokebook.. " Nexus says to me. Okay sure..

"Another fourth wall break?" Gold asks. "SHUT UP!" Nexus shouts back.

* * *

Anyway.. back with Ash and Misty..

"So you made it official?" Misty asks now wide awake looking at Ash with her phone. "Uh.. your not gonna hit me in the face with a mallet?" Ash asks preparing for impact.

"No.. It's alright." Misty says. "Wait really?" Ash asks surprisingly. "I mean why not besides people do that all the time and well since we are.. you know.." Misty answers with her voice trailing off at the end.

"A couple?" Ash asks sitting next to her. She nods blushing red you can even see steam from her head. "NO YOU CANNOT!" Misty shouts. REALLY?! YOU RUINED THE ROMANTIC MOMENT COME ON!

"I DON'T- Mmph!" Misty gets interrupted my Ash as he muffles her voice by.. kissing her on the lips shuting her up thank god..

 _Naww.._

Nexus? Your back?

 _Yeah.. Skitty and Julie left. (Thanks for your reviews btw) so yeah you can go._

Okay.. But another fourth wall break?

 _Just go.._

* * *

Okay.. back where were we.. oh yeah Ash and Misty kissing..

"Finally got you to shut up huh?" Ash says teasingly to Misty. "Stop doing that or I will hit you.." Misty says with a bit of anger.

"Heh.. that is what I like about you." Ash says smiling and pulling away. "You're adorable when your like that."

Misty sat there blushing until a notification on both of their phones startled them. Ash picked up his one first.

"What in the.. Misty.. you may want to look at Daisy's status.." Ash says to Misty.. "Okay.." Misty says confused..

* * *

 ** _(Inside Ash's Phone)_**

 _Daisy Waterflower_ and _Tracey Sketchit_ are in a relationship

 _View 24 comments_

 _Misty Waterflower: DID I MISSED SOMETHING?! WHY ARE PEOPLE ALL OF A SUDDEN GETTING IN RELATIONSHIPS?! Not that I'm angry to you Daisy or anything like that but STILL!_

 _Brendan Yuuki: Say that to Lucas and Dawn.. They got together for nearly no reason besides that surfing competition._

 _Dawn Platinum: Shut up!  
_

 _Tracey Sketchit: Well this isn't a flattering introduction that I was kinda hoping for.. so.. Hi I'm Tracey._

 _Ash Ketchum: Hello. Welcome to the group I guess.._

 _Daisy Waterflower: See? You guys are getting a long well! And love you baby! :)_

 _Tracey Sketchit: Love you too my daisy. ;)_

 _Silver: Can you PLEASE stop Mew I'm gonna hurl.._

 _Whitney: Same... ugh.._

 _Gold: That is coming from the same guy who literally did a competition for her._

 _Silver: Gold.. if you think about shipping us I am gonna bring Crystal over to your room..._

 _Gold: So?_

 _Crystal: What is this about me?_

 _Gold: AHHHH!_

 _Crystal: GOLD!_

 _Tracey Sketchit: Umm.. What just happened?_

 _May Yuuki: A lot._

 _Brendan Yuuki: Uh. May why do you have my second name?_

 _May Yuuki: What? Do you not want to get married when we grow up?_

 _Brendan Yuuki: Uh.. well.._

 _Brock Slate: CAN YOU ALL STOP IT ALREADY! YOU ARE ALL IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP EXCEPT FOR A FEW BUT I AM LEFT HERE WITH NO ONE SO PLEASE STOP!_

 _Wally Emerald: Calm down Brock. Look I am not trying to offend you but I am single too but I don't go insane.._

 _Brock Slate: True.. But STILL._

 _Daisy Waterflower: Please can we like just stop.. Anyway can we all like meet up?_

 _Ash Ketchum: Uh.. yeah where and what time?_

 _Tracey Sketchit: Meet both of us at the gym after school._

 _Red: Alright then._

* * *

 _Eight Hours Later... 4pm.._

"Ugh.. is it me or do classes take forever?" Gary says to the part of the group while walking down the pathway to the gym. "Least you didn't get slapped again.." Dawn says with a hand mark on her left cheek.

"Jeez. All you gotta fucking do is listen. It is not that hard." Silver angrily says to them. "Silver. Stop that's rude.." Whitney says to Silver.

"Whatever Pinky.." Silver responds. "If he does that again he is gonna get a Rollout to the face.." Whitney whispers to herself.

"Hey where's the rest?" Wally asks as they reach the gym. "Hmm.. She did say around after school.. so.. maybe they're a bit late." Lucas says checking the time.

"STOP IT!" a loud voice was heard from the battling court behind them. "What the hell?!" Gary shouts. "It sounds like Daisy come on Gary-kun!" Leaf says dragging by his hand. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Gary shouts angrily as he literally gets dragged into the court

"Can they please stop..." Brock thinks to himself as he runs in.

* * *

"Give it back yo!" a boy shouts in a.. gangster sort of way to Daisy. "For the last time she isn't who your looking for!" Tracey said defending her.

"Heh.." a voice came from behind the... gangster? I don't know..

"We know it's her. Cause she's a blondie yo!" a man with white hair, black hoodie and looks like he never slept in his life.. "So tell her to give it back you traitor!"

"Like hell I would Guzuma!" Tracey shouts at the man. "Heh fine.." Guzuma said pulling out a pokeball. "Go Ariados!" he shouts throwing out his pokeball with Ariados coming out. "Yo yo yo boss is gonna kick your ass!" one of his men shouted.

"Tracey don't his Ariados looks very powerful." Daisy says to Tracey. "Don't worry.. I got the type advantage.." Tracey says getting a pokeball. "Go Pidgeotto!" he shouts throwing his pokeball with Pidgeotto coming out.

"Pidgeotto use Wing attack!" Tracey commanded Pidgeotto with it hitting Ariados with it's wings. "Heh.. It's not effective.." Guzuma chuckled. "What?! That's impossible!" Tracey shouts in shock.

"Now Ice Beam on that bastard!" Guzuma shouted with Ariados shooting Ice Beam at Pidgeotto. "Wait! Ariados can't learn Ice Beam!" Daisy thought.

"PIDGEOTTO LOOK OUT!" Tracey shouted as the ice beam came to them.

"Water Shuriken!" a voice shouted with a water shurken coming out if no where and clashed against the ice beam. It broke through and hit Ariados instantly fainting it.

"What the hell?!" Guzuma shouts. "I suppose your pretty shocked aren't yeah?" a voice came behind Daisy and Tracey.

"Ash?!" Tracey and Daisy said. "Don't thank me.. Thank Greninja." Ash said pointing to his Greninja which transformed into Ash-Greninja. Speaking of Greninja why the fuck did he released him?!

"Now stand down you bastard.." Ash growls at the numbskulls. "Heh.. Yo and what army huh?" Guzuma said.

"Well it ain't an army... but.." Misty said behind. They turned around. They saw the entire group with each of their pokemon.

"Now.. stand down.." Ash said again. "Homies... stand down.." Guzuma said to his group.

"Now I have a few things to ask.." Ash said approaching Guzuma. "What's this thing that you thought Daisy stole?"

"One of my Pokemon." Guzuma answered. "It was stolen by some blondie with a stupid hat. Here's a photo of it." He explained giving Ash a photo of a... purple Pokemon? I don't know how to describe the Pokemon..

"It's name is Nebby. So.. how's about we make a deal." Guzuma asked. "What..." Red asked behind him. "If you find Nebby we will stop bullying everyone." Guzuma answered.

"How do we not know that you are gonna double cross us like Rudy?" Calem asked with an angry tone. "Look that guy was a totally douche.. Not to mention a perv.. Me.. I take my word." Guzuma answered with him crossing his heart.

"Ash it's your call." Misty says to him. After a bit of silence and thinking Ash answered with "Fine."

"Alright.. Thank you. Now the girl ran all the way to Kanto so you will have to go there.." Guzuma said.

"Kanto..." Ash thought in his mind. "Alright.. We'll find your Pokemon.." May said.

They exited the stadium not realising someone was still there. "They have no idea.." the person said to Guzuma. "No worries.. yo will get ya revenge along with total power here..." Guzuma said as the person nodded and ran off.

* * *

"So how are we suppose to get to Kanto?" Serena asked. "Me and Ashy took a train when we first got here. I'l ask gramps for some tickets and we will go." Gary answered taking out his phone. "Kanto is a pretty big place though... How are we gonna find Nebby?" Tracey asked.

"We can split up in groups." Ash suggested. "That's pretty good." Leaf said still hugging Gary's arm. "Stop it..." Gary thinks.

"Alright here it is. Brendan and May. Take care of Cinnabar Island. Brock and Wally do both Fushia City and the Safari Zone. Silver and Whitney do Vermillion City. Gold and Crystal head to Lavender Town. Calem and Serena can take care of Saffron City. Lucas and Dawn do Pewter City. Gary and Leaf do Celadon City and me, Misty and Red to Viridian City.. Man that was a mouthful." Ash explains to the group.

"Alright Gramps told us he has the tickets and we will meet up with him tommorow morning at the train station." Gary says. "Well we'll meet up there.." Ash says starting to walk back. "Smell ya later guys." Gary says waving goodbye as they all split up..

* * *

Next Morning 6am...

"Is everyone here now?" Professor Oak says to the group st the train station. "Yeah Gramps just give us the tickets.." Gary says snatching two for both him and Leaf. Then soon everyone got one.

"Train to Viridian City is now arriving." a voice came from the intercom. "Guess that's our call." Red says. "Well catch ya guys later!" Ash says running to the train with Red behind him. "HEY! Wait up!" Misty shouts angrily running after them.

The three ran to the train right before they close. Well before they shown their tickets that is. They then sat down on three seats.

"It's a long ride to Viridian City so take a nap or somethin." Red said to them as he put his hat over his eyes and started to snore.

"Wow he snores loudly.." Ash thinks before looking at Misty. "Hey Mist.. uh.. whatcha doin." he asks.

"Just checking the Kanto map.. So it seems that Viridian City is near Pallet Town." Misty answers.

"Pallet Town.." the name echoed in Ash's mind over and over...

"Ash? You okay? You sort of zoned out.." Misty asks concernly at him. "S-Sorry.. just well thinking." Ash answers. "Alright.. Head to sleep Ashy.." Misty answers smiling before sleeping softly.

"Pallet Town... Where have I heard that name before.." Ash thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Brendan and May In Cinnabar Island...

"Yeesh.. It's roasting out here.. It's even hotter then in Alola.." May complained wiping her sweat. "You don't know?" Brendan asks confusingly. "Cinnabar Island is known for the volcano also where the gym leader Blain is."

"V-Volcano?!" May screams in shock. "Don't worry.. The volcano has been pretty much Dorment for five centuries so calm down.. I know you have a phobia of fire but you have to be brave." Brendan answers with him calming May down.

"Okay.. sorry." May apologised. "No need to apologise.. I mean I'm scared of the sea so it's normal to have a fear." Brendan says smiling to his girlfriend.

May smiled and hugged him. "Thank you.."

"No problem. And um.. this a bit awkward... But what you said in Pokebook." Brendan says looking a bit embarrassed. "H-Hey look I was just jok-" May nervously trys to before Brendan kissed her on the lips.

"Yes. When we get older let's get married." Brendan says getting out something from his pocket. "I meant to give you this back at Hoenn but I chickened out." showing a beautiful pearl in his hand.

"Brendan... I... Yes... " May says with tears of joy as she kisses him in the lips back. " I love you..." May says smiling. "I love you too.." Brendan answers.

"Let's go find Nebby now. May Yuuki.." Brendan jokingly says. "Heh.. Of course." May answered.

* * *

Back with Ash, Red and Misty...

"Hey Ash we are here now." Red says nudging Ash's shoulder. "Alright..." Ash said getting up and leaving the train with Misty and Red.

"Ahh.. Viridian City.. I always wanted to head here..." Misty says breathing in some air. "Okay.. Let's first check the forest." Red says. "NO WAY AM I GOING INTO A FOREST FULL OF BUGS!" Misty shouts at Red. "Jeez.. Fine you and Ash check Route 1.. Text me if you find anything.." Red said annoyed walking away.

"Come on... let's go.." Misty said holding Ash's hand. "Alright.." Ash answered.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gold and Crystal at Lavender Town..

"Man this place gives me the creeps. Right Gold?" Crystal says looking around. "Y-Yeah." Gold stutters.

"Look just.. get over what happened in Alola okay? Just blame it on Silver..." Crystal says to Gold. "Okay.. can we just head somewhere for a minute?" Gold asks. "Yeah of course what is it?" Crystal says.

"I want to head to the Pokemon Tower.." Gold answers. "What?! Why?!" Crystal asks. "You'll see come on." Gold says holding her hand.

A Few Minutes later in the Pokemon Tower.

"Can we please hurry up.. Cause I feel like I'm seeing ghosts everywhere.." Crystal asks following Gold who has a lantern.

"We're here.." Gold says approaching a grave. He kneeled down and started to pray. "Huh? What is he doing?" Crystal thought. She looked at the grave. It said Togepi on it. She approached it and rubbed off the dust with it saying.

"Rest In Peace. Togepi. Owner and Carer: Gold."

"He.. had a Togepi.. that.. died?!" she thought very shocked. Gold then got up and finished his prayer.

"Gold... what happened?" Crystal asks with concern. "My bastard dad happened.." Gold answered.

"Back when I was three years old my mother gave me a Togepi as a present. She wanted me to become a breeder and take care of Pokemon... My father on the other hand wanted me to become a teacher and thought it was a complete waste of time. Not to mention he thought Togepi was very weak. So one night he took Togepi and dumped him in the lake.. A day later.. I found him dead in the lake and I wept for days.. Soon my mother found out and had my father arrested. We then came here to burry Togepi.." he explained.

"Gold.. I'm... sorry.." Crystal says to him. "It's alright..." Gold answers.. "I'm pretty sure Togepi is happy up there.. Besides... I have you."

Crystal smiled and came closer to him. "Uh.. Crys.." Gold asks. "What is it?" she asks. "Once this is all over.. can we... go on a date?" Gold says.

Crystal smiled even more and said "Of course! Oh... and this is.. I guess a little payback.." she then passionately kissed him on the lips.

"Togepi!" a voice cheered behind Gold. "What is it?" Crystal asks. "Nothin.. Anyway.." Gold answers and goes back in.

* * *

Back with Ash and Misty...

"Come on... bite already!" Misty says fishing by a nearby waterfall. Not realising Ash was looking around.

"This... feels familiar.." Ash thought to himself. He saw a small cave that what looks like a four year old can fit in..

"Four year old... gah..." Ash thought before getting flashbacks. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a voice screamed in his head.

"Ash!" a voice came behind him. "Seriously you look like you were creeped out for a second." Misty says concernly.

"I'm fine.. you find anything?" Ash asks. "No. Come on let's just check Pallet Town." Misty says holding his hand.

"Pallet Town.." Ash kept thinking..

* * *

Meanwhile In Cerulean City with Silver and Whitney..

"Wow.. Looks like they weren't kidding when they were rebuilding it." Whitney said staring at the Cerulean Gym being rebuilt.

"Don't lose focus.. we are here to get the damn pokemon and then we bounce.." Silver says annoyed and walks off to Cerulean Cape.

"Ugh.. why won' t he be nice for once.." Whitney thinks as she follows him.

Few seconds later...

"Wait u- AHHH!" Whitney says tripping over. "Ugh.. huh?"

"You alright clumsy?" Silver asks. "Yeah... but things are so blurry..." Whitney answers looking around.

"Here.." Silver said with something in his hands. "My glasses thanks!" Whitney said putting in her glasses.

"Ahh... much better.." Whitney says now relieved. "Now come on Pinky..." Silver says with no emotion.

"That is it!" Whitney shouts angrily. Silver turned around. "You have been always mean to not just me but all of us!"

"Fine. You want your reason?" Silver answers angrily. "It toughens you up there."

"No it doesn't!" Whitney screams. "You are no better then one of the bullies!"

Silver stared at her as she said that. "Fine... If you think that then leave me alone." Silver says running back to Nugget Bridge.

"Wait!" Whitney shouts running after him.

After around a minute she reached him by the side of the bridge.

"Silver.. Look.. I didn't mea-" Whitney starts to apologise. "No.. It's fine.." Silver says with some emotion for once. "Besides... I learned that from the orphanage.."

"Wait.. what?" Whitney asks shocked and goes beside him.

"Yeah.. I was from an orphanage.." Silver starts to explain.

"My worthless parents abandoned me by one of the worst orphanages.. Known for notorious behaviour and cruel supervisors.. They would whip us for the simple mistakes... Don't tie your laces.. whipped. Not studying.. whipped.. It was literal hell."

"So.. you and Leaf spent there for years?" Whitney asks. "Not Leaf. In fact I'm glad she didn't went to that hellhole because she wouldn't be as happy as she is now.." Silver answers.

"Anyway Leaf isn't my blood related sister.. Her family visited the Orphanage and chose me. I met her and I didn't understood why she is so happy... Well soon I found out.. She had a crush on some guy and he said he liked her back... But then he cheated on her by some blondie.."

"What was her name?" Whitney asks. "I don't know Yellow? I can't remember..." Silver answers.

"Well after that Leaf's personality turned upside down.. She turned from someone who was the happiest person in the world to someone who just lost all of their happiness. It got so bad that she tried to commit suicide.. Then I stopped her.. I didn't want to lose her.. I talked that boy was missing out and is that he is the stupid one.. She got happy soon after.. And well after from that day one I wanted to help people.. I wanted to be a therapist.. It isn't working isn't it?"

"Yeah.. no offense it really isn't.." Whitney says. "Yeah... ugh.. I need to get over the past already.. But what can I do?" Silver asks.

"I know one way.." Whitney says approaching him. "What are yo- mmph!" Silver says before getting kissed by her on the lips.

"I'm sorry for that being random but.. I like you..." Whitney confesses. "Back in Elementary remember when you always protected us from the bullies?"

"Y-Yeah why?" Silver asks. "Well I started have feelings for you.. The way you always protected us always made my feelings higher.. The way you look.. Your hair.. and your laugh...I.. no... I love you.." Whitney confesses.

Silver stared at her for a few seconds. He then smiled then. "Well that was pretty heart touching.."

"Was it?" Whitney asks. "Now come on." Silver says still smiling holding her hand. "Let's find Nebby.. Whit."

"Heh.. Okay!" Whitney says running with him.

* * *

Back With Ash and Misty..

"Well here we are.. Pallet Town.." Misty says entering the town. "..." Ash said nothing as he looked around.

"Anyway let's split up. I'l check the northean area you check the southern area." Misty explains. "Okay.. I'l text you if I find anything." Ash says to Misty before leaving..

Ash wandered around Pallet Town. Something about it made him feel nostalgic... Then started to pass what looked like an abandoned house.

"Ugh.." Ash groaned as he keeps getting flashbacks.

"Ash..." a voice came from his head. "What the.." Ash said. He looked in front him a bright light..

"Is that suppose to be Nebby?" Ash says as he runs to it.

He then was at a graveyard. He looked around and saw the light again he walked up to it and disappeared as he approached it. It was shining on top of a grave.

"Huh.. Who's this.." Ash says as he tries to read the grave.

"Rest in Peace. Delia Ketchum."

Ash had a sudden revelation. Ever since he was adopted to the Oak family he has almost completley forgotten about what happened to his mother.. He kneeled down and started to cry.

"Ash!" Misty shouted his name behind him. "What's wro- Oh.." Misty said before reading the gravestone.

"All this time.. I forgotten about her.. Ever since I got into Goldenrod Academy.. I forgotten about it... I could've visited her.. I feel.. guility.." Ash said tearfully to Misty staring at the grave.

"Ash..." Misty says holding his hand. "I... know how it feels to lose someone... but.. I was able to get over it... I didn't feel guilty..in fact I am sure that your mom would be happy that you moved on.. Besides.. your not gonna lose anyone anymore.. Especially... me.."

Ash stared at her then at the grave. Then smiled. "Thanks for the lecture... Now.. let's go find Nebby.." he said while holding her hand.

"Alright.." Misty says walking with him away from the grave..

* * *

Meanwhile in the Safari Zone..

"Ugh.. man it's like finding a Weedle in tall grass in here..." Wally says annoyed. "Hope Brock is having a better time then me... ugh.."

"Huh?" Wally says noticing something.. or someone in a hat nearby forest. "Wait a minute.. That's her! HEY!" Wally shouts at her.

"Oh no!" she screamed running to the forest. "Altaria come out!" Wally shouts calling out his pokemon. "Follow her!" he ordered his pokemon with Altaria flying full speed ahead to the girl.

"Get back here!" Wally shouts following Altaria and running across the forest. "Aha! Dead end!" Wally shouts.

"No no no!" the girl shouts as she gets cornered by Altaria. "You give that Pokemon back!" Wally shouts at her.

"Nebby do it now!" the girl shouted at her back with her glowing purple. "Oh no you don't!" Wally shouts grabbing her before both him and her disappearing out of thin air.

"Altaria?! (Where did they go?!" Altaria shouted confusingly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Well this wasn't as long as I thought it would be but hey atleast it's here. Again guys sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Leave a review of what you thought and I will see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 : The Girl In The Hat

**Well this took longer.. Well atleast it ain't three entire months! Many things sort of prevented me to do this chapter. Personal relationships, school.. Pokemon Sun and Moon (Don't Judge me..)**

 **But hey at least its here..**

 **Anyway let's head to the revie-**

 _ **Uh.. Nexus?**_

 **Erin what is it?**

 _ **You don't have any reviews for the last chapter..**_

 **SAY WHAT?! LET ME SEE THAT!**

 ***Sad Violin Plays***

 _ **Nexus are you cryi-**_

 **I'M NOT!**

 _ **Oh yeah you also screwed up Guzma's name.. Alot in the last chapter..**_

 **Wait I did? Shit.. Let's just start..**

* * *

"So... according to his Altaria.. He found the girl who stole Nebby... and then they BOTH disappeared in thin air?" Gary asked to the group in the forest where Wally disappeared.

"Yep." they said. "HOW DOES THAT WORK?!" Gary shouts. "Okay.. um... maybe they somehow teleported or something?" Whitney suggested

"Oh yeah that makes sense! An Abra can teleport but I'm sure humans can't!" Gary shouted. "Gary-kun please stop yelling..." Leaf asks Gary. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Gary shouts at her.

"Okay.. Firstly stop yelling Gar.." Ash said. "Fine.." Gary answered.

"Anyway.." Ash said starting to explain. "So... this is my theory.. MAYBE that girl had a pokemon that could teleport.. Then he went with her? Or something?"

"Oh yeah that makes SO much sense!" Gary shouts out.

"Guys.. I think I may know where he is.." Brendan said. "What is it?" May asked him. "Okay... if I remember the Pokenav tracks the person you registered.. Since I have him registered I should be able to track him.." Brendan explained.

"Alrighty just like start it." Daisy said to him. Brendan then opened up his Pokenav with everyone watching. "Uh.. can you PLEASE don't crowed over me. I feel very uncomfortable.. No offence May." Brendan said to the group as they pulled away. Except for May. (Sorry Contestshippers _)

After a bit of loading Brendan clicked on Wally and opened up the map.

"Huh? That can't be right.." Brendan says confusingly. "Why does it say no signal?" May asked. "Hm.. What model is that Pokenav?" Tracey asked. "It's the first model. Why?" Brendan asked.

"Hmm.. The first model of the Pokenav can only track a registered person when they are in the same REGION... Wait.. So either that Wally's Pokenav isn't working or..." Whitney explains.

"He must be in another region!" Ash realises.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere...

"Ugh..." Wally groaned as he woke up. "This isn't the Safari Zone.." Wally said as he looked around his surroundings.

"Wait.. isn't this Ilex Forest in Johto?" Wally said realising where he is.

"Pew!" a voice came from behind a bush. "What the?" Wally said as he checked behind the bush.

"Nebby!" Wally said seeing the pokemon. But behind Nebby was the girl in the hat.

Then he heard a thunderbolt and it started to rain.

"Great.." Wally said annoyed. "I can't just leave her... But I need Nebby... Screw it... what dad said.. don't leave a girl..."

Wally then carried the girl and Nebby in her bag to the exit of the forest.

"Azalea Town... Better head to a Pokemon Centre." Wally said carrying them all the way to a nearby Pokemon centre.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

"Ugh.." The girl groaned as he woke up. "Oh your okay now?" Nurse Joy said by the girl.

"Y-Yeah.. Where am I?" she asked. "Your in Azalea Town's Pokemon Centre." Nurse Joy answered.

"Wait? How!? Where's Nebby?!" she shouted looking around frantically. "That pokemon? It's right here." Nurse Joy said with Nebby in her hands.

"Nebby! Thank Mew!" she screamed in joy as she hugged Nebby. "W-Wait.. How did I get here?" she asked.

"A boy carried you all the way here from Ilex Fores-" Nurse Joy starts to explain before the girl interrupted. "Wait does that boy have green hair?" she asked shaking her. "Y-Yeah! Yeesh! He's in the other room next to yours!" Nurse Joy answers.

The girl quickly put Nebby in the bag (Insert "Get In The Bag Nebby" joke here) and limped out of the room. "Wait!" a boy stopped her from escaping.

"You! Your not getting Nebby!" she screamed protecting Nebby. "Look I'm not here for the Pokemon! I'm here because right now you can barely walk! Look your limping around with that leg!" Wally shouted going down to her feet.

"H-Hey! Don't look up!" she blushed and covered her skirt. "I'm not a pervert.." Wally said getting some bandages from his bag. "Look I'm fi- Woah!" she started to say before Wally put her down.. (This is starting sound REALLY sexual..)

"Look please trust me!" Wally shouted at her. "Why would I you tried to steal Nebby!" she shouted at him. "WELL YOUR THE THIEF WHY DID YOU STEAL NEBBY FROM GUZMA HUH?!" Wally shouted with everyone looking at him.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE HIM!" she shouted somehow dashing out the door. "How the hell does she do that with that leg?!" Wally thought as he chased after her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Brendan.." May asked Brendan on the train back to Johto. "Do you think Wally will be alright?"

"Yeah... I'm sure.. He has his Gallade with him I'm sure he'll be fine.. Now here's a much better question..." Brendan says. "W-What?" May asks. "WHY DID WE BRING ALTARIA INTO THE TRAIN?!" Brendan shouts at the pokemon... Somehow sitting on one of the chairs..

"He refused to get into my pokeball... so.." May answers. "Ugh... We are entering Johto now..." Brendan says noticing them exiting the border between both Kanto and Johto.

"Hey. Can you try tracking him again?" May asks. "Yeah I'l try.." Brendan says turning on his Pokenav.

"Holy...May.." Brendan says. "W-What is it?" May asks.

"I know where he is."

* * *

Back with Wally...

"Ugh.. Where is she?" Wally thinks looking around. "What did she mean by he shouldn't have him anyway?"

"Ugh.. thank goodness that this town isn't that big.."

"YO! It's her!" a gangster or whatever sounding voice came from the alley. "Oh no!" a familiar voice also came from the alley..

"Great.." Wally thought as he entered the alley.

He ran until he reached a corner where two familiar looking people cornered the girl.

"Aren't those two of Guzma's men?" he thought eavesdropping on them.

"You can't have him!" she shouted covering Nebby in the bag. "Yo.. You can't be stupid homie!" the first grunt said doing weird gestures. "Guzma needs that for the tournament!" the second grunt said also doing weird gestures.

"Your only using him just so you can cheat your way to the top! Nebby isn't a tool! He is a living thing just like you are! How would you feel i- AH!" she screamed at them before... one of them punching her in the face.

"SHUT UP! NOW GIVE US THE POKEMON!" the grunt shouted trying to get the bag. "NO!" she screamed protecting it.

"Why won't you shut it?" Wally said behind the corner.

"Huh? Come out or we'll BONE you!" the second grunt shouted at him. "Jeez.. Talk about noise.." Wally said coming out of the corner with a pokeball in his hand.

"Oh look your trying so hard to be badass or like Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends With You! Seriously your failing really badly yo!" the first grunt shouted at him. "Whatever.. now.. how's about you stop before you get dunked on." Wally said at them.

"Hah! It's two against one. Now go Crobat!" the first grunt shouted throwing a pokeball with Crobat coming out. "I got one too! Hiya!" the second grunt shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Well looks like I got the advantage... Go Gallade!" Wally shouts throwing his pokeball with Gallade bursting out.

"Hey they also have a slight advantage you know! Gallade is a fighting type!" she shouted at him. "Well thank you so much for telling us that!" the first grunt said.

"Not really..." Wally said getting out a necklace with some stone at the end of it. "Oh no.. Don't tell me that's what I think it is yo..." the second grunt says and flinches.

"Gallade.. MEGA EVOLVE!" Wally shouted with the whole place shining.

As the shine cleared out with Wally, the girl and Gallade disappeared.

"Where are they yo?!" the grunts shouted in confusion not realising they are on the rooftop of a building LITERALLY right next to them.

"Those two.. are fricking stupid as hell.. Then again they confused Daisy for you." Wally said sweatdropping from the rooftops.

"Why.." she asked. "Why did you help me? I thought you were with them?" she asked Wally.

"Sorry.. I didn't knew about it.. That you know Guzma was using Nebby to cheat... I wish I knew.." Wally answered.

"Oh..." she said. "We gotta get outta here... Gallade can teleport us back to the Pokemon Centre..." Wally said.

"Okay.. but just asking what is your name?" she asked Wally. "It's Wally.. Yours?" Wally answers.

"That's a nice name... Mine is Lillie." she said as they teleported.

* * *

A Couple Of Hours Later..

"Wally!" Nurse Joy said to Wally at the counter. "Your glad to know that your Pokemon are all fighting fit!" she said to him.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Wally answered going to Lillie who is sitting down waiting for him.

"Is Gallade alright?" Lillie asked concerned. "He's fine.. Just restored his energy from teleporting.." Wally answered.

"Oh... Good... I'm glad.." Lillie said getting her hat.

"Hey.. You should probably get some new clothes..." Wally suggested. "Why? Is there a problem?" Lillie asked.

"Well you see those numbskulls were able to tell who you are by your clothes.. so we should probably head out and find some.." Wally explained.

"Oh.. Okay.. Let's go then... Come on Nebby.. And stay in the bag.." Lillie said putting Nebby in the bag.

"That sounds like a really annoying meme.." Wally said opening the door. "Yeah.. It kinda does... Imagine if your FRIENDS KEPT SAYING IT OVER AND OVER..." Lillie said.

They exited the Pokemon centre making sure to blend in with the crowd to make sure not to get caught by the numbskulls.. again..

"Hey. Can I get my hair cut too?" she asked passing a hair salon. "Yeah sure... I can get your clothes if you want." Wally asked her.

"Y-Yeah I'l be here. See you later Wally." Lillie said entering the salon.

* * *

Thirty.. Minutes Later...

"I hope she'll like these.." Wally said with a bag in his hand entering the salon. "Lillie? Where is she?" he thought looking around for her.

"She went into the shower in the back." one of the employees said pointing to the back.

"Okay.. thanks.." Wally said going to the back.

"Wally is that you?" a voice came from the shower. "Yeah it's me Lillie. Um.. I have your clothes here.." Wally said opening the door but not looking and giving her the clothes.

"Wow these look good.. Thanks!" Lillie said to him.

A few minutes later..

The door opened with Lillie's hair now in a ponytail and white dress.

"How do I look?" she asked Wally. "You look cute." Wally answered blushing in the process.

"Oh.. Um.. thanks! So.. let's go then shall we." Lillie said exiting out of the shower.

"Yeah.. I'l tell my friends about Nebby.. and Guzma's been lying." Wally said going with her.

"Thank you.. I never met someone this nice before.." Lillie said smiling at him.

"No problem.. Let's get Nebby from the bag.." Wally said smiling back and going to the bag hanging from the hanger.

"What the?!" Lillie panicked. "What is it?! Wait where is he?!" Wally shouts. "Don't tell me he escaped AGAIN.

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier...

"Ugh... Wally should be around here.." Brendan said looking for Wally with the group.

"What about Nebby how are we gonna find him?" Red asked. "Actually that shouldn't be a problem.." Lucas said. "Why?" Red asked.

"Cause he's right there." Lucas said pointing to the pokemon in the middle of the street.

"Wait it is! Get him!" Ash shouted with everyone going after the Pokemon.

* * *

Back in the present...

"Shit.. Shit.. How did he escape again?!" Lillie said panicking pacing around the salon.

"I'm sure he should be in town somewhere.. I mean hopefully he won't teleport... Huh? Wait one second." Wally said getting a message from his phone.

"Oh no.." Wally said staring at his phone.

"What is- No.. Don't tell me that's!" Lillie said staring at the photo Ash sent Wally.

"They got Nebby.. shit.." Wally said staring at the photo..

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Okay... that was by far the shortest chapter... Sorry about that. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer..**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review.. please..**


	15. Chapter 15: Wakeless Dream

***Bangs his head against the wall ten times*  
**

 **UGH! Not again... I told myself.. "This won't happen again" and look what happens! My god.. Okay how can I explain... Well... basically school.. I know I said that ALOT but I might as well go a bit in depth.. Now imagine yourself as a fourteen year old teenager who decided to do fanfiction cause your bored... That was me. Back then my grades were alright at best. Bs and As and never below that... Until next year when I had my summer exams... I was sort of doing my own thing and I ended up getting Cs and Ds... I know that doesn't sound bad but it really is... That and I'm living with strict Asian parents... That is why I usually upload around holidays and maybe weekends. Back then I had a lot of freetime so I can play Pokemon, watch anime or of course writing fanfiction... But now since my exams are coming up this Summer and since I really want to improve I took my freetime as study...**

 ** _That's not the only reason Nexus..._ **

**Waaaait what the hell?! Misty how did you get in my h- MMF!**

 _ **Well since you won't bother to explain and not to mention I read other fanfictions where the author talks to the characters for comic relief, Now I in the Misty way will explain why this idiot took this long to write this..**_

 _ **Now besides his job he actually has a pretty stupid and not to mention embarrassing reason... In a nutshell. He ran out of ideas. You see originally instead of having Team Skull and Lillie there was suppose to be Team Plasma with N. He ended up scrapping it because of course Gen V is bad right?!**_

 **Okay good I got that duck tape off me... NO! I love Gen V! I just chose the Team Skull and Lillie thing because I thought it would be good!**

 _ **It would be good if you actually fricking planned out the next few chapters before the finale!**_

 **Ugh... okay.. yes... I sorta went brain dead after the last chapter and a long with studies I had to find some ideas with help from friends and stuff... Well now I got it here now so.. yeah... Misty?**

 ** _Yes?_**

 **PLEASE tell there are some reviews..**

 _ **Yeah you got one.. Um.. wait.. where did he?**_

 **HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH!**

 _ **WHY ARE YOU YELLING ON A CLIFF?!**_

 ***A Few Moments later..***

 **Okay... Now we got that weird joke done let's go to the reviews...**

 **Julie Togepi: Now I feel what you feel for how long it took for the some of these chapters.. It's okay for that delayed review and again I have nothing against other ships.. In fact I'm actually sort of a Contestshipper but I prefer Hoenn mainly due to nostalgia and stuff. But well I do ship the ANIME May with Drew.. Speaking of Drew...**

 **Fun beta fact: Drew was suppose to be in this instead of Brendan. He was suppose to be part of Rudy's group and rebel against him. Long story short I chose Brendan because of bias again I have nothing against you if you prefer Contest.**

 **Anyway back to responding and about Lillie and Wally.. I honestly just chose to ship them in this fanfiction is mainly cause Wally has pretty much nobody..**

 ** _There is May, Zinnia... Flannery..._**

 **Shut up it was either that or Brock!**

 _ **NO! GOOD GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOO!**_

 **I miss Erin so much right now.**

 **Anyway.. to the actual story.**

* * *

Last time on Gold- You know what screw it. You already know what happened... And... ugh.. Let's just move on..

* * *

"Pick up Ash! Damn it!" Wally thought as he ran his way back to Goldenrod City. "Wally wait up!" a voice came behind him.

"Lillie. What does Guzma do with Nebby?" he asked Lillie as they ran through Ilex Forest. "They use Nebby for the tornament that happens every year. You saw what he did with his Ariados. He made his Ariados resist any weakness and got moves that are impossible to learn. Just imagine if he had that in the Pokemon League.." Lillie explained.

"Yeah.. There's the exit. Let's get to Goldenrod Academy and quick!" Wally shouted as they ran to the exit.

Ten minutes of running later...

"Good we're here!" Wally said gasping for breath at the entrance of the academy. "We have to tell your friends quick.. Mew knows what would happen if he got Nebby. Back.. Now come on!" Lillie said running to the Battle Arena.

"Hey wait for me!" Wally shouted going after her.

Meanwhile in the Battle Arena..

"Yo got it?" Guzma asks the group. "Here... You'll do what you promised right?" Ash answered with Nebby in a bag.

"Good now hand it over.." one of the grunts said to him.

"Don't!" a voice came from the entrance. "Wally?!"

"Hey it's her too!" Brendan shouts pointing at Lillie. "Guys! Don't give him Nebby!" Wally begged his friends.

"Yo.." Guzma said approaching Ash. "He just want Nebby. Besides he has the girl who did this in the first place!"

"OH YEAH?!" Lillie shouted in anger surprising everyone. Especially Wally.

"YOUR USING NEBBY JUST SO YOU CAN TEACH YOUR POKEMON ILLEGAL MOVES AND CAN RESIST ALL TYPES! YOUR NOT A TRAINER! YOUR A MONSTER! NEBBY DESERVES TO BE FREE! NOT UNDER YOUR HAND!"

"Pufft. Liar.." Guzma said. "Look yo. We had a deal. So either give me Nebby and we will stop the crap we're doing and make this school an actual fun place or you run off and make this school a helhole..."

"Ash.. Right?" Lillie said behind him. "Please.. Don't give him Nebby..."

Ash is in a tight situation. Guzma does seem to really to go with his promise.. Sure he'll cheat the tornament but the school will be liberated from the bullies...But Nebby will be abused...

"No.."

"WHAT YO?!" Guzma shouts in anger. "GRENINJA! SMOKESCREEN!"

Ash threw Greninja's Pokeball and made a smokescreen. The group quickly escaped the stadium and ran outside..

"How about.. ugh.. you warn us... Next time.." Misty complained to Ash gasping for breath. "Sorry.. Had to get out of there fast.. And... umm.. your name?" Ash asked Lillie.

"L-Lillie. And thank you for getting Nebby back.." Lillie answered in relief. "Is it true that Guzma uses Nebby for his Pokemon?" Lucas asks.

"Remember what happened yesterday? Tracey's Pidgeotto like barely hit a dent with Guzma's Ariados..." Daisy answers.

"Hmph.. So your the gang of troublemakers huh?" A voice came behind them.

They turned around. It was a pink haired girl with pigtails. Wearing similar clothes as Team Skull.. She also kind of looks like a character from Splatoon.. Does anyone else see it?

"Plumeria.." Tracey says staring at her. "Why hello... GRUNT Tracey.." Plumeria said to Tracey.

"GRUNT?!" Everyone but Tracey and Plumeria shouted.

"Heh.. Never told em... Traitor..." Plumeria says smirking at him. "... Team Skull isn't my home.. And it certainly isn't Nebby's..." Tracey answers back.

"Hmph.. You know that we have a tracker on Nebby in its blood... We'll just find you and Nebby in less then a week.." Plumeria explains..

"You won't..." Ash says. "That tornament you guys take place in? Here's a deal.. You guys win WITHOUT any bullshit from Nebby you get him back.. But if we win he's free... Deal?"

"Why do we always make deals and they always blow up in our face?" Lucas thinks to himself.

"Fine.. But there isn't just a Battling Competition.." Plumeria explains. "There's a diving competition... Well good luck.. or whatever.." She then walked away.

"So.. We're gonna have to go against them..." Calem asks with a bit of emotion but not much. "Yeah.. Okay.. We're gonna need our best battlers.. and best swimmers... I can battle but... who can swim?" Ash said.

Misty and her sisters coughed. "It's obvious who can do it..." Everyone but Ash thought.

"You four okay?" Ash asks. "GAHHH!" Everyone face faulted.

"ARE YOU A FRICKING MORON?! I GET YOUR MY BOYFRIEND NOW BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE THIS STUPID!" Misty shouts grabbing Ash by his hoodie in anger.

"Huh? You can swim?" Ash asks dumbfounded. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Everyone shouted.

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THAT I WAS A FAMOUS SWIMMER IN KANTO?! JEEZ!" Misty shouts loud right into his ear.

"WELL SORRY! WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT UP TO THIS POINT! ME BEING IN A COMA FOR TWO HOURS, YOU AND SERENA ALMOST BEING RAPED BY RUDY AND OF COURSE THE ALOLA SHENANIGANS!" Ash answers back.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD EXCUSE!" Misty shouts even louder than before.

"...I got some extra headphones if you guys like... After this we're gonna have to go through a Pokèmon Training Montage.." Calem says annoyed by Ash and Misty's "friendly" fight.

"WE ARE NOT DOING ANOTHER MONTAG-"

* * *

One Montage/Running Around in Grass So They Can Level Up Later... "NEXUS!"

"Well okay.. Do we have to run this down again?" Ash asks the group. "No... but we have to because Nexus didn't want to show the montage and the plan earlier.." Red answers. Oh yeah fuck you Red.

"Okay.. Might as well... Me, Gold, Brendan and Calem will be battling while Misty, May and Dawn dive... See? Didn't take long now did it?"

"No.. Let's just get into the stadium.." Gold says.

The group went into the stadium right in the heart of Goldenrod City. Right next to it is the swimming pool where the dive competition is.. how convenient.

"Tracey... Right?" Lillie asks him. "Yeah what is it Lillie?" Tracey asks back. "Thank you.. for you know.." she says.

"Tracey.. um.. what did you do exactly? And.. were you actually a grunt of Team Skull?" Wally asks.

"Yes." Tracey admits. "I joined because back then... I was like them... Trying to be gangster... But we always failed.. I didn't care... But they did... Around a year ago Guzma found Nebby in his vacation in Alola. He found out what he could do. Thanks to Nebby we grew into the Jocks.. Ever since then.. I matured. I stopped being gangster... then I felt left out... I was walking through Kanto for a bit when I bumped into... Lillie."

Lillie nods her head. "You see Nebby is from a best friend of mine. Moon back in Alola. Nebby used to belong to me.. But then I gave Nebby to Moon after.. well... Stuff.. However.. when I came to Kanto for personal reasons.. Moon told me that Nebby ran out.. Because I left.."

Wally approached her. "I know what you're thinking.. It is all my fault and stuff. But don't think that. It isn't your fault that you had to go to Kanto so don't blame yourself.. alright?"

"Ok.." Lillie says slightly cheered up.. emphasis on slightly..

"Okay.. Now enough lovey dovey... Ash your up against... uh... Team Skull/Jock... A..." Gary says staring at a paper of the contestants."

"T-That's his name?" Ash asks. "Yeah.. Just use your Pokemon and stuff.." Gary answers. "Worst. Advice. Ever. Anyway.. see you later.." Ash says about to enter the stadium.

"Ash!" Misty shouts hugging him from behind. "Misty?" Ash asks.

"I'm... sorry about... yesterday... I shouldn't have bursted out.." Misty apologies with sadness in her voice.

Ash turned around and kissed her on the lips. The group smiled and awwed... Except for Brock.

"I'm sorry too. Besides.. I love that about you. Sure.. it may be bit annoying at times but.. You make my life more... exciting I guess. Not to mention your adorable."

Misty blushed. "Y-Yeah m-m-me too!" Misty studders. "Good luck okay?" Ash says kissing her again and walking inside.

"DAMN IT!" Brock shouted. "Brock calm down!" Everyone shouted pulling Brock before he could get Ash.

"Hehehehe.." Misty giggled.

* * *

"Welcome to the 14th Annual Pokemon National Goldenrod City Battling Competition... My goodness that was a mouthful.." the announcer said.

"Is.. that... who I think it is?" Gold says hearing the familiar voice.. "Hopefully she won't see me here.."

"Gold!"

"Wait she noticed me?!" Gold thought.

"It's me Julie and also good frickin job on Crystal!" She shouted at Gold. "How the hell did she saw me?!" Gold thought.

"Gold..." Crystal asked him. Gold turned around with tears in her eyes. "Who... is...she... and how does she know.. you... Do you have another?" Crystal whimpers.

"Crystal wait no its just one of Nexus' reviewers just making a crack joke!" Gold quickly explained.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a voice came from where Julie is. "Crap gotta go!" She says getting out of there.

"Umm.. Sorry about that folks.. Seems that the author decided to make a bad joke.. Anyway heres the real announcer or whatever Champion Lance of Johto!" the voice went.

"Is this thing on? Okay it is.. Ahem.. Today we have two contestants. In the red corner we have Ash Oak Ketchum!" Lance said with Ash entering the arena.

"And in the blue corner... we have.. Team...Skull or.. Jock.. Grunt.. A.. Umm... Okay.." Lance said completely confused on what the hell is.. you know what play the game and find out..

Um.. then.. Grunt.. A... walks.. uh.. oh... he's doing the walk.. and now he's doing the whole "just do it" pose.. (ACTUAL in game animations)

"Okay.. uh.. battle begin?" Lance says.

"Greninja go!" Ash shouts throwing his pokeball into the field with Greninja bursting out. "Yo go Drowzee!" Grunt... A.. shouts throwing his pokeball with Drowzee bursting out.

"Greninja! Night Slash!" Ash ordered his Greninja.

Greninja ran up to Drowzee jumped over it and did a night slash.. Instantly knocking it out.

"Crap!" Grunt A shouted. "You have five more Pokemon it isn't over.." Ash says. "Umm.. Yo see.. I only have Drowzee..."

"GRAAAAA!" EVERYONE in the stadium face faulted.. even Lance and Greninja. And just to tell you Greninja hasn't transformed yet.. Also yes... This Grunt is in the game.. A level 30 Drowzee..

"Your telling me.. Without Nebby.. your pretty much the most pathetic trainers... ever.." Ash asks. "Um... Yo?" Grunt A tried to answer.

"Greninja come back.." Ash said calling Greninja back in his pokeball. Then he walked back out of the arena..

"That." "Was" "The" "Worst" "Pokemon" "Battle" "Ever" The whole group said from the sidelines.

* * *

A Few More Pathetic Battles Later..

"Are these guys jokes or something?" Gold asks the others. "My Sceptile while not able to one shot pretty much killed... uh... Grunt C's Pokemon.." Brendan says

"My Meowstic did as well.. This doesn't feel right.." Calem said. "Ugh.. Anyway we are all in the final.. apparently.. Against Guzma.. I'm going last so... Umm I'm gonna go check how its going at the diving so umm... good luck?" Ash said walking out.

* * *

Two Minutes of Walking later...

"Hey." Ash said to the group behind. "Ash? Shouldn't you be battling?" Gary asked. "Had some time left before I battle so I came here... How's it going?" Ash asked.

"Um.. You may wanna check the score..." Lillie said giving him a piece of paper of the scores do far.

Plumeria Skull 29

May Haruka 27

Dawn Platinum 28

"SHE GOT NEARLY ALL TENS?!" Ash shouts out in shock. "Yep... if Misty doesn't ace this... we're done for.." Dawn said with a worried tone.

"Alright! Last but certainly not least is my future daughter in law Misty!" Professor Oak says on the microphone.

"They made him the commentator?" Ash asks. "Yep.." Red answers.

Misty entered in her mermaid outfit that she wore during the play. The audience sort of gasped..."I forgot how beautiful she looked in it.." Ash thought as he watched.

Misty... somehow in that suit climbed up to a diving board. After getting to the top she dived off. Doing many mid air twirls and diving without even a splash.

The crowd including Ash cheered. The three judges held up their score. All three saying ten. "Alright! She did it!" Red cheered on.

"She did..." Ash said. He saw Misty leaving the pool to the changing rooms. He ran off to the rooms.

* * *

Few Seconds later..

"Um... Misty?" He asked while knocking. "A-Ash?" Misty stutters. "Sorry but is it okay if I go in?" Ash asked. "Yeah... I'm still in this costume but you can come in.." she answers.

Ash opened the door. She was still in her costume completely soaked in water. "Did I do good?" Misty asked.

"Uh.. Yeah you got perfect tens!" Ash answered. "I did?!" Misty surprised. "Yeah! Umm.. I mean your a ... you know.." Ash said.

"I know but... I thought the dive felt a bit... too elegant I guess? I haven't done it in a while.." Misty said. "I know what your thinking.." Ash said.

"Your thinking that you were bad.. Don't say it. The judges thought you were amazing... the crowd loved it... And I... thought it was beautiful..."

Misty blushed even more. "S-Stop..."

"Heh.. my little mermaid.." Ash smirked as he kissed her again passionately on the lips for what felt like forever. He then pulled away. Misty stared at him with her cerulean eyes.

"Ash... Once your done... You wanna go out... with me?" Misty asked blushing even more then ever before. Ash simply smiled and said "Love to.. Anyway.. I gotta battle Guzma.. I'l meet you there?" Ash answered.

"Of course.. I'l just get ready... may take a while... this costume takes forever to take off... Just catch you later.. Ash Ketchum.." Misty smiled at him. "In a while.. Mist.." Ash answered kissing her again and leaving.

He walked off to the stadium.

"Time to light this up..." a voice says inside the building with a lighter and a knife. No one noticing who it was.

* * *

"Alright the final battle between Ash Oak Ketchum and Guzma Skull shall begin!" Lance shouts on the microphone..

"I knew something was up.. His grunts are pathetic but his Pokemon while not having the boost from Nebby.. But he took out our team in no time flat... We were unprepared and took it easy... Atleast we warned him..." Calem thought from the sidelines.

"Greninja! Lets do this!" Ash shouts preparing to fuse. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Both Ash and Greninja yell fusing into Ash Greninja.

"Heh.. Go Golisopod!" Guzma shouts throwing a bug pokemon that no one has seen before. "An Alolan Pokemon... Lets do this Greninja!" Ash shouts. "This is it... The Final Showdown... Once this is done.. The school is free.." he thought.

Then out of no where an alarm went off. "Attention! Everyone must evacuate in a single file line! The swimming pool next door has set on fire! Repeat..."

"WAIT WHAT?! Misty's still in there!" Ash thought he looked at Greninja. He jumped over to him. "Greninja use Agility so we can get there as fast as we can!" Ash ordered. "Ninj...a!" Greninja dashed quickly holding Ash's hand so they can get to the swimming pool.

The whole building was set a blaze.. Everyone running out. But no red haired girl any where. "Damn it! Come on Greninja!" Ash shouted running into the burning building.

He looked everywhere for her. The changing room, reception... but not the swimming pool itself.. he ran there and saw her crushed by the debris.

"MISTY!" Ash cries running over to her. "Greninja help me get this off her!" Ash shouted in tears with Greninja following.

"Ash!" a voice came behind him. "Huh?! GRAMPS!" Ash shouted running to Oak also crushed by the debris.

"Ash. Just get Misty out of here! Leave me behind!" Oak pleaded Ash. "But.. what if the building-" Ash shouts back.

"Ash the building is still intact just get Misty and go!" Oak shouted. Ash then dropped the debris on Oak. He looked behind him and saw Greninja carrying Misty in his arms. "Greninja Agility again!" Ash ordered.

"Nin...ja!" Greninja dashed with Misty and Ash out of the blazing building. "Okay.. lets get gramp-"

And then... an explosion. The whole thing exploded that made Ash jumped backward. He winced his eyes and saw the whole building gone...

"N-No... Gramps..." Ash thought. "Please be a dream..."

"Ash!" the group shouted behind him. "Thank goodness... Misty.." Daisy said relieved.

But Gary walked forward staring at the rumble. "Ash...don't tell me that..." Gary asked tearfully.

"G-Gary..." Leaf said behind him. "GRAMPS!" Gary cried before bursting into tears kneeling on the ground. He turned around and hugged Leaf. She started to cry a bit too. Sure.. they didn't knew each other that much... but it saddened her to see her sweetheart devestated.

"As...h..." Misty quietly said in Greninjas arms. "Misty..." Ash said picking her up from Greninja.. "Ugh... " Misty moaned.

Ash noticed a stain on her shirt. But it was... red... He lifted her shirt.. A stab wound on her chest...

"Ash.. is that a..." Lillie asked him in horror.

"Someone... CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ash screamed with Misty in his arms.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **You know how dark the first few chapters were... Yeah we are going back full fricken force. Again hopefully I will get the next chapter done... Anyway.. I hope you guys and enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16: I Didn't Do It

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE CURSE IS BROKEN! I FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER LESS THEN A MONTH OR HELL A WEEK! WOOOO!**

 **Okay enough with that, time to respond.**

 **Julie Togepi: Thanks for your review and I might PM you if I get stuck somewhere during this... what I call the Finale/Truth Arc. Again thanks for your review!**

 **Well then lets go back to the story.. And believe me its gonna get darker from here...**

* * *

One Week Later..

Goldenrod City Hospital. Next to Goldenrod Academy.

The heart monitor beeped to Misty's sleeping body on the hospital bed. Daisy sat next to her staring at her sister...

"...Daisy... I'm sorry... Atleast she isn't dead..." Tracey says trying to cheer her up. "I know...but... I don't know how long she'll be in a coma. A few hours.. a few weeks... or... a few years.. or even decades..." Daisy said tearfully.

Ash was by the door watching. He couldn't bear to see it.. He sat down outside.

"I was lucky... but... I don't know about her.." Ash thought. A person sat beside him. It was Gary.

"Hey... Is she gonna be okay?" Gary asked. "Coma... Just like me stabbed..." Ash answered. "I see..." Gary said still sad about Professor Oak.

"If... only... I was faster... got both of them out..." Ash thought in his head.

Someone was walking down the corridor. It was Brock. Remember that he is also a police officer.

"Ash. I need you to come with me." He said to Ash. "The Principal has called for you."

"Um.. Alright.." Ash says getting up before looking back at the still devestated Gary. "Smell you later..." Ash said to him as he walks with Brock.

Someone else left Misty's room. It was a certain burnette. "G..Gary.." she said sitting with him.

Gary sat there in silence. Curled up in a ball. Leaf just looked at him. Feeling bad for him she hugged him. It kind of worked.. But Gary still can't believe he is dead.. It has only been a few days after the funeral.

"Gary... I don't know what to say.. But... would your Grandpa want you to still be mourning?" Leaf asked him. He sat there still teary eyed. "No..." Gary cried. "Gary..." Leaf said holding his hand. "I'm really sorry."

Gary smiled a bit. She may be pretty obsessive but.. Still..

"Leaf.. do you think its... kind of odd how Misty's stabbed?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Leaf asked him back.

"Look.. What I mean is from what Ash told me is she was crushed by debris... Now maybe the debris stabbed her but all there was up on the roof was some glass. Even if it did stab her a simple surgery would've stopped the infection. But that stab wound looks more like a knife... Somebody must've started that fire on purpose... Somebody stabbed Misty..." Gary explained.

"Plumeria!" Leaf came up with. "Think about it! After Misty demolished her she wanted revenge right?!"

"Your right... it has to be..." Gary said thinking about it. "No she didn't." a voice came from the inside of the room. It was Lillie along with Wally behind him.

"I was talking to Plumeria. She was honestly nice and said we could keep Nebby. Then the fire started.. In fact some debris was coming for Wally and she saved him... It can't be her." Lillie explained.

"Wally. Is this true?" Leaf asked. "Yes.. Right when I was about to get crushed she saved me.." Wally answered.

"Hey.." a voice came from the hallway behind them. "Plumeria!" Lillie said.

"Hi Lillie. Is.. Misty doing okay?" she asked. "Long story... Anyway we're trying to find out who started this whole thing... Could it be Guzma?" Gary asked.

"No way.. He was at the stadium a long with Ash when it happened.. And Team Skull members aren't much into diving... So.. any others?" Plumeria said.

"No.. Who the hell did this?" Gary said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Principal's Office in Goldenrod Academy..

"Brock.. did you find out who it was?" Ash asked Brock sitting outside the office. Brock just glared at him.

"He's acting strange.. Like I'm a criminal or something..." Ash thought. "Ash.. come in please.." The principal in case you have forgotten is Professor Elm.

He entered the room. He sat on the chair. Professor Elm glared at him.

"Ash.. What is your relations with the recent fire in the swimming pool..." Elm asked. He was acting like Ash was being interrogated.

"All I did was saved Misty with Greninja... That is all I did..." Ash answered. "Okay.. Then explain yourself bringing in a knife a long with a lighter inside." Elm growled at him.

"Wait what?!" Ash said completely confused. "Officer Slate.. Show him the footage.." Elm asked Brock.

Brock gave him his phone. It was security footage of the fire. He saw... himself?! He had a lighter and a knife! He said him light the fire in the room where they had gasoline...

"That wasn't me!" Ash shouted. "Don't lie Ash.. We were able to scan the person and guess who's facial recognisation came up.. You..." Elm answered back.

"No.. that's impossible.. It must've glitched up!" Ash thought. "Not to mention... this..." Elm said speeding up the footage.

Then he saw himself... stabbing Misty?!

"There is no way in hell I would do that!" Ash shouted back. "Slate.." Elm said to Brock.

"Ash Ketchum.. You are under arrest for setting fire to the pool building and the attempted murder of Misty Waterflower..." Brock said getting some handcuffs.

"But.. I didn't do it!" Ash shouted jumping up resisting arrest. "Ash.. don't make me use this.." Brock said reaching for his pistol.

"Crap! I didn't do it! I gotta get out of here... but I left Greninja in the hospital with Misty! Wait.. Whitney's watch!" Ash thought.

"Agility!" Ash shouted pressing his watch and dashing out of the room.

"Shit! He used his watch!" Brock shouted. "All Units! Ash Ketchum has fled. Search the city!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the hospital...

"What the hell is going on?" Wally asked as he sees police searching around. "They look like they are searching for someone..." Leaf answered. "Guys.. you may wanna look at this.." Lillie said from a poster.

It said

Ash Ketchum

Wanted for Setting Fire and Attempted Murder

"Waaaait WHAT?!" Leaf shouted in confusion. "That's impossible! Ash was in the stadium when it happened!" Red said who by the way was with them.

"That's why there is a search right now... Ash is framed now... He has to find a place to hide.. and I know the people.." Wally said calling someone on the phone

"Hey White.. I need a huge favor."

* * *

Somewhere in Goldenrod City...

Sirens of police cars blared as the police searched for Ash. Wanted for something he didn't do.

"I never even had a knife or lighter... And.. even then the facial recogniser must've buggered up... But that person... He looked just like me... He started the fire... He took gramps and Misty away from me... But... why?" Ash thought hidden in an alleyway with his hood up.

"HANDS UP!"

Ash looked behind him. Brock.. He was aiming right at him with a gun...

"Look I never did that! You really think I would kill the one who raised me and put the one I love in a coma?!" Ash shouted at him.

"The evidence shows your facial recognistion on camera when you set the place a blaze! Now hands up!" Brock shouts back.

"Nope..." a voice came behind Brock. "Huh?! GAH!" He was shot by the person.. But it wasn't a gun.. Looked more like.. a launcher?

"Did... did you just kil-" Ash began to ask before the person grabbed his hand.

"Look the guy will be fine. Wally's a friend of mine.. But we gotta go now!" the person said running gripping Ash's hand.

Ash stared at the person. The person was female. Brown hair in a ponytail with a white cap, black shirt and ripped shorts...

She got out a phone and rang someone. "Black! We're near the department store!" She said.

Then a car drove up to them. A boy the same age as the girl. Brown hair similar to her in a style similar to Ash and even similar clothes.

"White you drive! And Ash get in the back!" the boy yelled at him. Ash got in the back and the boy went to the other seat while the girl got into the driver's seat.

She stepped on the gas and went full speed leaving Goldenrod City. "Wait hold on do you guys own this car?!" Ash asked. Then sirens blared behind them... Police..

"I sorta... borrowed it... Anyway White you have the spud launcher?" the boy asked the girl. "Yeah.. Here... Ash there is a spare one in there. Just keep them off us!" the girl yelled.

Ash looked at the back and saw the spud launcher. A long with more spuds in a bucket next to it.

"BANG!"

The police were firing their guns right at them.

"ARE THEY GONNA KILL US?!" Ash asked scared. "No! Those things are tranqs. They penetrate through glass so watch out. The police want you alive.." the girl explained.

Ash loaded his launcher with a spud. He opened his window..

"I don't wanna kill them.. Maybe I can splat it at their windshields.." Ash thought as he waited for a police car to get close enough.

Once one did he aimed and fired at the windshield. The spud splatted right on it and they couldn't see. So they pulled over.

"Nice one! Guess they can't SPLAT IT huh?" the boy said. The girl facepalmed in annoyance.. "No... Black.. just. no... Oh and you may wanna put your seatbelts on..."

Ash looked in front. The bridge was out.. But there was a ramp so they could jump across the river.

"HANG ON!" She yelled as she stepped on the gas and changed gear. "AGHHHHHH!" the boy and Ash screamed as they jumped over.

They successfully landed and drove to Ilex Forest. "We gotta ditch the car.. Follow me.." the girl said parking the car and getting out. The boy and Ash followed.

They walked on for a few minutes.. Then came to a small house.

They entered. Not many rooms. A bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. The tv and couch was in the bedroom. A long with one bed.

"You'll sleep on the couch... I'll just sleep on the floor.." the girl said to Ash hanging her cap. "She's a bit... um.. how can I say this.." the boy tried to explain.

"Rude?" Ash asked. "Yeah... But she still has a heart.. Oh yeah.. Name's Black.. and she's White." The boy said.

"Do.. you guys.. live here?" Ash asked. "No... Just a rental holiday home... We actually go to Goldenrod Academy." White said from the Kitchen getting some dinner ready..

"Are you two related?" Ash asked as he sat down in the kitchen. "Nah.. Just childhood friends." Black said taking off his hoodie..

"Anyway Wally told us about what happened.. And uh.. sorry about your loss.." Black said to Ash. "It's okay.. Getting over it now.." Ash said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Enough with the drama.. Here's your dinner boys.." White rudely interupts giving them both a plate of rice and chicken.

"Oh and Ashley your staying until Wally and his friends try to fix this up... Hopefully they would hurry up.. Can't deal with another boy.." White explained and going to the bedroom..

"You.. were friends with this girl?" Ash asked Black. "Yeah... I'm sure she's just jealous that we aren't alone anymore.." Black jokingly answers.

"N-No I'm not!" White shouts from bedroom. "Yeah.. keep hiding it... Ahh... Anyway your gonna have to stay here until things cool down.. Got it?" Black said to Ash.

"Okay... "Ash responded.

"Gary... Misty... just... hang in there..." Ash thinks.

* * *

Somewhere in the Academy..

"Hey.. Rudy... You all better?" An unknown person says on the phone in his dorm room. "No worries.. bitch is in a coma.. Just rally up your clique and ready up... Bullies are ready too... Alright.. Talk to you later.."

The person hanged up his phone. Then turned to a board..

"He lost everyrhing now.. His mother is dead.. Dad's behind bars.. Professor Oak burns.. and of course Missy is in a coma... The only thing most important thing he has left... Is his life.."

The person threw a knife at a picture of Ash on the board.

"Everything has built up to this... I've been waiting for this..."

 ** _TO BE CONCLUDED..._** ****

* * *

 **And thus the finale begins... And again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Finale - Part 1: Complete Mayhem

**Okay.. well this is it.. Now originally I wanted this to be one big chapter. But I realise that would take way too fucking long so I split it.**

 **Here I usually do the respond to reviewers but since this is the final I guess arc (Not counting the Epilogue) Instead all I can say is thanks to everyone.**

 **Thank you _Julie Togepi, Skitty4, BattleBeast, Azoria, DragonEmperor999, LoneWolf02, Neith Mistress, RainbowDash732, Striking Shrimp, bleach103, espeon44, jax-naut2.0, nycjf18, GoldRat, SmileyXs Ice-Cream Sprinkles, The Almighty Yoshi, antheys17 and nico2883_ for follow or favouriting.**

 **And a special thanks to reviewers like _Julie Togepi, Skitty4, The Almighty Yoshi and Neith Mistress_ for your reviews! You guys rock seriously. Sure I only have one or two frequent reviewers but even just one review can motivate me... Even negative ones motivate me..**

 **Not counting THOSE... reviews..**

 **So once again I thank you..**

 **Before I start I kind of wanted to I guess promote my other story "Legendary" which kinda went on hiatus because well duh... If your interested check it out as well as a one shot I made in my spare time.. (Just a full warning is that other story is more dark and violent compared to this so If you are looking for more comedy sort of fanfic... You'll have to wait.)**

 **Just as a quick heads up, Once I'm almost done Legendary I'll make another fanfic also in school. It won't be a sequel (but I am concidering later on) but a different thing. I'm still planning it but it will be more focused on comedy and humour similar to this. (Even though believe me this chapter is far from funny) It will be Pokeshipping (again) but instead of Hoenn there will be Contest.. Mainly because I have two stories at this point that are Hoenn so I thought might as well switch it up a bit. Those are the two ships that are already planned I just need to think of the rest.**

 **So yeah if you want stay tuned or whatever. Though before I continue Legendary I'm gonna do a few one shots. Just kinda wanna do something a bit more simple and not as time consuming..**

 **Now what you've been waiting for.**

 **(Note that depending on the review I might NOT respond to your review through out this arc.. I already gave a huge thank you already so I hope you guys understand. However I will respond to questions like scrapped charactors or whatever.)**

* * *

A couple days have past since Ash escaped custody after being wrongly accused of both setting a fire and attempting to kill Misty.

Black has attempted to call Wally back several times but no answer. White just assumed he was busy.. But he left nearly ninty missed calls.. still none.. Even tried texting him.. Still no response.

They have no idea what has been going on in Goldenrod Academy for the past two days..

* * *

 _ **Finale - Part 1: Complete Mayhem**_

It was a regular day of school... Minus Misty and Ash. Things seemed to cool down. Ever since the tornament Guzma's clique sorta went dorment. Lillie got Nebby back and she is intending the school just for a few weeks. No more bullying.. Just the school Ash and the others ever wanted..

Or is it?

The group was split into classes. Whitney, Leaf and Dawn went to Science, Red, Gary and Lucas went to English and the rest were in P.E.

We go to English. Regular class. Lucas was paying attention while Gary was pretty much snoozing. He saw Red staring at the window. He been like that for a long time..

He passed him a note.

"You okay?"

Red took the note and wrote a reply.

"Just worried.. About Ash.."

Gary read it and it reminded him about Ash.. He may not be blood related.. But in the end.. he was his brother..

"GARY AND RED!" The teacher who by the way was Surge out of all people snapped them out of their little world.

"YOU TWATS GET OUTSIDE THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at them like a drill sergeant.

Just when they stood up someone opened the door... And he had... A GUN?!

The person shot Surge in the head no blood.. looks like a tranqulizer.

"Get him in the room with the rest." The person who shot him said with two men running up carrying Surge outside.. "ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"

Almost the entire class ran out. Except for Lucas, Red and Gary. They recognised the person. The rich kid himself.

"RUDY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Gary shouted at him. Before he shot him in the head causing him to go unconsious.

Rudy aimed for Lucas but Red pushed him out the window. They were on the ground floor luckily...

"Lucas get up we gotta run!" Red shouted and Lucas picking him up and running away from Rudy and his gang.

"W-What the hell is going on?! I-I thought you guys took him and his gang down!" Lucas asked confused on what is going on.

"I don't know either.. But we gotta get the others... The bastards got Gary.. Let's hope to Mew that the rest are safe.." Red answers.

Red then got a call on his phone. He stopped making sure that they are in the clear and answered it. The caller was Leaf.

"Leaf? Are you alright?" Red asked worried. "Y-Yeah... But Whitney..." Leaf answered sounding tired and gasping for breath.

"Wait what happened to her?!" Red asks. "Look! I just sent a text to everyone else. Meet up at the back of the library!" Leaf shouted and hanged up.

"Leaf?! Damn it.. Lucas let's go!" Red said to Lucas as they make a run for it.

As they ran they saw through the windows more of the same thing. Some guys knocking out the teacher unconsious and freeing all of the students.. But it isn't just that. Those students began to just riot. It was just complete mayhem.

"Ugh.. I hope Dawn and the rest are fine.." Lucas thinks.

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier In The Science Lab..

Everything seemed so nornal. Whitney was her nerdy self, Dawn was... Dawn and Leaf was... well thinking about Gary.. I mean come on what else were you expecting?

Leaf and Dawn asked if they could go to the toilet. So after something I DO NOT want to go much detail over they were done and were starting to head to class. Before they did so Dawn spotted someone.. with a gun entering the room.

"What the hell?" Dawn whispered as peaked around the corner along with Leaf. "Please tell me that is a police right?" Leaf asks whimpering.

"GAH!"

A scream came from the room scaring them and a few seconds later. The same person is dragging their unconsious teacher to the storage room.

"ALL OF YOU OUT NOW! IT'S FREEDOM DAY FOR THE STUDENTS!" The person shouted out to the class.

One by one the students started running out before the person stopped Whitney.

"Hold up Pinky.." The person said to her. "Your coming with me.." The person said getting his pistol. "Wait! Don't!" Whitney pleaded to him.

"Not on my watch.. HIYA!" Leaf shouted charging right to the person and doing a.. roundhouse kick right in the face throwing him down right before he shot Whitney.

"Ugh.. What a kick..." the person groaned before passing out. "NO ONE. MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS." Leaf growled at him.

"Woah.. Thank you Leaf.. I thought I was a goner.." Whitney said to her. Dawn walked up to the pistol the person was holding..

"Tranqilizer. Could use them.." Dawn said to herself. They then noticed the same thing happening to the classroom around the corner.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here." Dawn said to Leaf and Whitney and dashed through the hallway to the emergency exit.

Unfortunately their loud running alerted a few of the people doing the same thing and noticed them running and chased after them.

They ran quickly to the emergency exit and shut the door and ran down the stairs. However their pursuers catched up to them and were about to grab them.

"Not on my watch! Go Miltank!" Whitney shouted throwing her pokeball with her Miltank using Rollout to push back some of them.

"Here. Go to the back of the library to my lab. Tell everyone to meet up there. Just go!" Whitney explained to Leaf and gave her a card.

"What about you?!" Dawn asks her. "I'l be right behind you guys. Just go!" Whitney shouted at them and her Miltank used Rollout against their pursuers again with Dawn and Leaf running leaving her behind.

After a few minutes they reached an alleyway and seemed to lost them.

"Phew... That was close.." Dawn said gasping for breath. "You think the rest are fine?" Leaf asked her. "Don't know. Left my phone in my locker.." Dawn answered.

"Alright.. Might as well call Gary-kun." Leaf said going through her phone.

* * *

Present Time At The Back of The Library...

Lucas and Red managed to get to the library undetected. The rest of the school was just fighting. So they used that opportunity and ran.

"Where are the rest?" Lucas asks worried. "They should be here soon.." Red answered. They then heard something behind them.

They turned around and saw the ground digging down making a staircase to a door. The door opened with Dawn inside.

"Come on." Dawn said with Red and Lucas coming in and Dawn swiped the keycard again making the ground go up again hiding the door.

"Dawn.. Thank goodness.." Lucas said hugging Dawn. "I'm fine no worries." Dawn smiled at him.

Leaf however was concerned.. "Where's Gary?" she asked whimpering. "We'll explain later.. Anyway what is this place?" Red said amazed by everything around him.

"This is Whitney's secret lab. She brought me here occasionally. I'm just surprised she was able to do that secret entrance.." Leaf explained.

They looked around. Everything looked.. high tech. Think Tony Stark only slightly girlyfied. The walls were pure white and all of Whitney's inventions were on display.

Her custom Pokeballs, PokeGears and Navs, Smartphones and even the watch Ash has.

"Wow.. She is.." Lucas says amazed by everything around him.

"Alert. Alert. Unknown Guests outside."

"She has an A.I too?!" Lucas shouts in amazement. "Yep." Leaf says checking the cameras.. It was the rest of the group.

"Dawn. It's them let them in." Leaf says to Dawn with her swiping to the card and after a few seconds she opened the door with everyone entering inside.

"Woah.. This is... wow.. reminds me of Aether Paradise..." Lillie says looking around. "You guys alright?" Dawn asks closing the entrance.

"Yeah... While we were in the track outside I noticed some people just going into classrooms and shooting the teacher.. I took it on video and showed it to everyone. Then we just ran out before.. Mew knows..." Brendan explains.

"Well that's a relief.." Lucas says.

Silver was looking around.

No sign of a pink haired, nerdy and energetic girl anywhere.

"Where's Whitney?" He asked Leaf. "Silver.. Sorry but she fought those people and gave us some time to get out.. I'm sorry.." Leaf explained.

Silver stared at her.. Then walked up to the wall and punched it. "DAMN IT! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE ANYWAY?!"

Lucas nudged Red's shoulder. "We.. have to tell her.." Lucas says. "Ugh.. yeah.." Red says approaching Leaf.

"Leaf.. about Gary.. Sorry but they got him... too.." Red explained to her.

Leaf was devestated. She fell on her knees and started to cry. She cried as much as Gary when the explosion happened.

"Damn it.. What the hell is going on?! They let the other students go but they try and get us?! What did we do wrong?!" Red cried punching the wall.

"...I don't know... but..." Silver said getting his own keycard and swiping it on the scanner.

Another door opened behind them with what looked like futuristic weapons.

"What in the name of Arceus are these?" Calem said picking up what looks like a sword covered in electricity. There was no edge or way to really stab or slash someone with it.

"These things aren't for killing. She told me herself..." Silver said picking up a white pistol and pointed at Lucas' feet

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT!" Lucas screams before Silver pulled the trigger shooting out what looked like a blob of jelly towards his feet.

"Gahh.. Gross! Dawn help me out here!" Lucas cried to Dawn as she tried to pull him off the jelly. As it was stopping him to move.

"Jelly gun. Shoot it at your opponents feet and they are pretty much paralyzed. All you gotta do to remove it is this." Silver said throwing Lucas a spray.

"Thats the antidote... Anyway.." Silver said grabbing himself one of the electricity sword and a scouter for his eye.

"Waaaait she made all that?! She never even told me!" Leaf said to him.

"She said to keep it a secret unless something bad happens.." Silver explains.

* * *

 _Yesterday..._

"Whitney. No offence but you dragged me here when I could've eaten my lunch.. I already know all your inventions and the watch you made for Ash..." Silver groaned annoyed in Whitney's secret lab.

Whitney sighed and turned around.

"Silver... I can trust you.. right?" Whitney asks him. "Yeah.. Because your my gir-" He stopped mid sentence and blushed.

"Girlfriend?" Whitney asks him smirking. "O-Okay yeah! S-Stop making fun of me!" Silver squeals.

"Aww... a cute Silver? If only you were like this instead of an edge lord..." Whitney said starting to tease him.

"Stooooooooop..." Silver said covering his face. "Silver. Uncover your face." Whitney said quite close to him.

"Oka-" He froze as Whitney hugged him and kissed him right on the lips. Silver's eyes were wide open while Whitney shut hers as they kissed.

They were like that for what felt like a whole damn minute and she pulled away.

"So. Can I trust you?" Whitney asked again still hugging him. "Yeah.." Silver says still dazed about the kiss.

"Well then.." Whitney said pulling herself away and getting a keycard from one of her drawers. She swiped it on the scanner and a door opened behind them.

Silver entered the room. They looked like weapons from the future. Pistols. Swords. Scouters... and more.. But... they look a bit.. odd.

"They aren't made for killing." Whitney starts to explain. "Guns and weapons these days.. made to kill. I... kind of... wanted to try and maybe stop it.. So I made these.. weapons that would atleast stop from killing.. The Regional War for example. All of the regions were at war and millions died.. I.. wanted to change it... Weapons that aren't made for killing.. It's stupid isn't?"

"No. In my opinion not a bad idea.." Silver answers. "But.. what would happen if one of the bad cliques got a hold of these?"

"That is why I'm asking you." Whitney replies. "Just.. keep this a secret.. Unless something bad happens... Okay?"

"I promise..."

* * *

 _Present Day.._

"Waaaait Silver where are you going?!" Dawn asks as he is about to open the entrance. "I'm busting her out.. Cause I have this." Silver answers getting his phone.

The screen had a map of the school. He tapped on Find Person and went through his contacts. He chose Whitney and boom.

"She's at the stadium.. I'm going in after her.." Silver says opening up the entrance. "Hold up.." Gold said grabbing his shoulder.

"Your're not going in alone.. We are your friends." Crystal said to him grabbing herself one of the jelly pistols.

"Fine.. Grab what you need and we are out.." Silver mutters.

"But.. what about Gary?" Leaf asks still teary eyed. "I'll get him. I wanna beat the shit out of Rudy myself anyway." Calem said to her as he grabs one of the swords

"Wait! I'l go with you!" Serena says stopping him. "Serena.. are you sure? And what are you even gonna bring?" Calem asks her.

"I have my Braxien. That is good enough for me. Let's go then.." Serena answers.

"Well then. Operation Break out is happening now!" Brendan shouts.

Everyone just went silent.. Staring at him.

"Really?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in IIlex Forest_

"Black! Turn on the news!" White says to him as he was playing on his PS4. "Oh come on I was about to get Play Of The Game!" Black complained.

"Do. It. Now. Or I will shove that controller up your sorry ass!" White shouted grabbing him by the shirt.

"What is up with this yelling in the morning..." Ash groaned. "Ash. You need to watch this." White says turning on the TV to the news.

"What... The HELL?!" Ash shouted shocked at what he is seeing.

"This just in. Goldenrod Academy and all of it's students are now causing complete mayhem around the city. Reports say that both the mayor and principal have gone missing. Police have tried to take them down but unfortunately have been gun down with tranqulizers. We also have received an audio file from one of the leaders."

The audio file started to play on screen.

"ASH. KETCHUM." A familiar voice yells from the audio. "Rudy.." Ash growled as he recognises the voice

"YOU BETTER COME HERE FAST! NO WORRIES WE WILL STOP! BUT EVEN IF YOU DON'T WE HAVE SOMEONE SPECIAL FOR YOU!" Rudy shouts again.

"DON'T COME HERE A- GAHH!" A familiar voice shouts before being hit.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER GARY ALIVE! ALONG WITH YOUR OTHER FRIENDS COME HERE FAST OR THEY DIE!"

The audio file stopped playing. And it went back to the news.

"Damn it... DAAAAAAMN IT!" Ash shouts out punching the wall.

"Ash. Stop. Your just hurting yourself.. Besides we'll help you." Black says helpping him.

"WE?! Are you kidding me?! Like hell I would!" White says crossing her arms.

"Okay then! Your here all alone then..." Black snickers push Ash out the door.

Black shut the door and ran off. Ash ran after him into the woods.

Then a car pulled up to them.

"L-Look its not like I'm doing this for you or anything!" White stutters in the car. "Heh.. Knew you couldn't help it.. Now next stop GOLDENROD CITY!" Black chuckles before White stepped in tbe gas.

"Rudy... I'm... gonna make you suffer.."

 _To Be Continued In The Next Part.._

* * *

 **Okay depending on my schedule I hopefully will get the next one out soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a good day!**


	18. Finale - Part 2: The Truth

**...When was the last chapter again?**

 _ **March. Seriously why did it take you this long?**_

 **I had some personal pro- Waaaait Misty aren't you suppose to be in a coma?**

 ** _First of all you should know and secondly I'm replacing Erin after that *censored* you had. Did you just censor that.._**

 **Yeah I did.. Anyway reviews.**

 **Guest: Uh.. Okay? Might as well answer..**

 **You already know about Drew however here are two characters that I ended up scrapping.**

 **Paul: Instead of Lucas, Paul was going to be in this. Well the only problem was I had no idea where to put him. So I just put Lucas instead.. More I think of it Kenny could have been good too but whatever.. Or Barry...**

 **N: The original Jocks were gonna be more... smart and the leader would be N. He was gonna be this generic evil character that would work with the main villain (I won't spoil who it is) After Sun and Moon came out and I saw Team Skull I scrapped N all together and replaced him with Guzma..**

 **And now Armourshipping... Oh boy..**

* * *

 **(Now before I say my opinions... I'm probably gonna trigger a lot of Serena (Anime) or Armourshipping fans.. So please.. understand this is my opinion..)**

 **I really.. REALLY.. hate this ship.. Not the people who ship it. If you ship it more power to you. You see something I don't see but.. Seriously?**

 **Firstly.. Serena's character. She is straight up one dimensional. And let's be real here. If she didn't had her crush on Ash would she really be this popular? Ha no.. She would be quickly forgotten as that girl who cuts her hair just because she lost ONE contest?! Seriously! Why did she do that?! Because she wants to start over?! How does that make any sense?! Did May do it?! No! Did Dawn do It?! Sure she was pretty depressed but NO! Bottom line in my opinion her character is just.. bleh..**

 **Secondly.. The pairing feels completely forced. You see is Pokemon made for romance? No! It was made to go around the world catching virtual monsters and fight against others to get to the top! Romance was NEVER the main focus. This is what I like about Poke. Its not too much in your face. Its already flat out hinted that Ash and Misty are crushing on each other.. Sure some of the hints were from 4Kids but hints like the one in Pokemon 2000 with the whole "Is he your boyfriend?" or whatever were in the Japanese original! Basically the moments between Ash and Serena are just... FOOOOORCED... Like the date episode. Serena.. just because your on your own with him does NOT mean your on a date! Ash and May were alone eating in the Pokemon Centre and that wasn't a date!**

 **And thirdly. It is ONE SIDED. "But Ash gave her the ribbon! He clearly cares for her!" Yeah. As a friend. I gave Erin a necklace and we're just friends. Yeah She kissed him at the end but this guy got kissed like two times at this point (I think). Once by Melody and another by Latias. Which I'm pretty sure he just took as a friendly thing or whatever.. Ash is just the stereotypical shoenn dumbass who will never realise other girl's feelings for him. Oh yeah. And just before you say. Ash had hints crushing on Misty that are WAY better then Armour's. Don't believe me? Watch Misty Finds Her Match and see if you believe me now... (Oh yeah and just saying. I watched all of XY and XYZ..)**

* * *

 **Okay.. sorry about that rant but I had to get it out of my chest... Anyway..**

 **Guest 2: Yeah I know Leaf of course isn't like that. Have you guys ever watched Fairy Tail? She's basically based off Juvia from that show.. Only you know without the water stuff.. Just the obsession over her love or whatever. And thanks by the way.**

 **Julie Togepi: No problem for the shout out! And also I just doing Contest in the next one for two reasons.**

 **1\. I just kinda wanted the switch it up a bit. I enjoy Contest as much as Hoenn and since I have two fanfictions with Hoenn I thought why not switch it up to Contest?**

 **2\. I planned a few of the chapters and I found that they suit Drew more. Not gonna go in much detail what is going on but just a short explanation May is the new girl in school Drew's the rich kid who's father doesn't give a crap about him even on his birthday, is friends with Ash and stuff. Actually you know what he's basically Adrien from Miraculous Ladybug.. which I should get back to watching..**

 **Oh and thanks for the review!**

 _ **Was that rant REALLY necessary?**_

 **Shut up! Now go back to your coma..**

* * *

 ** _Finale - Part 2: The Truth_**

"Damn. It's a fricking war zone in there..." Black said from his binoculars.

They were by the lake where White was able to do a Michael Bay jump. Even though there was no giant explosion..

"Can I see?" Ash asked Black.

Black passed the binoculars to him and looked at the city.

No signs of police.. Anywhere.. They have the whole city to themselves.. It is complete chaos. You can't step one foot in there without getting egged or in a fist fight.

"White. Step on it..." Ash ordered White as he looked away from the chaos.

"Um.. Hello? Are you stupid? Your still wante-" White said before Ash grabbed her by her vest shirt.

"JUST. DO IT.." Ash growled at her. "Okay jeez.. But you better load up your spud guns... this is gonna be pretty bumpy." White replied going in reverse.

"White. The bridge is open now just saying." Black said pointing to the now fixed bridge. "Ugh.. Fine.. We'll go on the bridge.. Killjoy.." White complained driving across the river.

"..." Ash sat at the back in silence. At this point he lost almost everything.. Brother, Parents, Professor Oak.. and of course Misty. Only one left right now is his friends.. And look now. Mew knows what happened to them..

"Hold up White.." Black said to her as she is about to enter the city. "What.. We are about to enter Goldenrod City..." White annoying complained.

"Yeah but we're probably gonna get attacked or something. Now let's ditch the damn car and we'll go on foot." Black said unlocking his door.

"You sure? Cause I'm kind of... being hunted.." Ash said. "No worries. The academy's not too far from here." Black said. "But just in case we do.. Maybe put your hood or somethin."

They then ditched the car and ran past the chaos that was happening around them. Fights were happening on the streets, egg throwing and robbery's of the many stores. Surprisingly though the Hospital was left in tact.

"Look's like they have a heart after all." Ash thought to himself as he stared at the buliding trying to find the window where she was staying.

"Misty..." He'd think as he stared at the building.

"Ash.. Once your done... Do you wanna go out with me?"

Those words echoed in Ash's mind. If it weren't for that fire he would be dating her. Taking her out to whatever she wants to go.

"HEY! IT'S ASH!" One of the people shouted on the streets. "Shit! So much for going in quiet!" White says as a bunch of students from Rudy's gang ran after them.

"There! We go up to the rooftops!" Black says heading to the alleyway and jumping up to the ladder next to the building with Ash and White a long with them. But their pursuers were still on their tail.

"We gotta keep going. If we keep running across the rooftops we'll end up on top of the boy's dorm. We'll head inside and lose these guys!" Black explains to them as they ran across the roofs.

They ran. Jumping from building to building as fast as they could. It looked like they were about to outrun them.

"Eat this!" someone shouted in the air. "FIRE BLAST!" A huge ball of flame came below them hitting the building they were on. It started to shake.

"THIS BUILDLING'S GOING DOWN!" Ash screamed as he fell down on his feet. "JUMP QUICK!" White shouted jumping off to the side. "Oh what the hell! AGHHHH!" Ash said as he jumped off landing in a garbage bin.

Everything went black. The impact didn't hurt him much but caused him to go unconsious.

The unknown person on the pokemon that knocked down the building looked down. Didn't see Ash and White jump down but can see Black's body down on the rumble not moving.

"Boss! What should we do now?!" one of the boys asked.

"Ash Ketchum is now gone.." the boss said.

"Tell Rudy. KILL HIM.."

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Ugh.. This place again..." Calem groaned observing the club from on top of a tree. "Hopefully we can do this.. And I won't get nearly... You know.." Serena said next to him.

"Y-Yeah.. Sorry about that.. Anyway. Leaf is down here looking out so we'll sneak in.." Calem explains. "Do I have to flash my panties?" Serena randomly asked.

"N-No! Ugh... Again sorry.." Calem answered flustered. "Anyway.. We're gonna go through the back. Do the same thing Ash did last time and HOPEFULLY not get caught. Of course we can't go in there Leeroy Jenkins unless we have the strength of Saitama.."

"Um... Does Leaf have any?" Serena asked looking at the entrance. "Umm.. I don't know why asking?" Calem said confused.

"WELL SHE'S OVER THERE!" Serena shouted pointing at Leaf standing at the front entrance. With one of those swords from Whitney's lab.

"Hold it missy- ARGH!" One of the guards tried to stop her but Leaf slashed at him making him collapse.

"WHERE. IS. GARY..." Leaf growled demonically at the guard. "He's gonna get executed by Rudy! Inside in the main room!" the guard said frightened.

"THANKS... NOW DIE." Leaf said punching him in the face. Not dead but more fainted due to well. Ya know..

"...Should we?" Serena asked Calem overlooking what Leaf was doing.

"I wanna see how this goes.." Calem says grabbing some popcorn he got from his bag. "So much for a super serious arc..." Serena muttered under her breath.

* * *

Inside..

"Wake up." a voice said to Gary as he slowly opened his eyes tied up on a chair. "You... Bastard!" Gary shouted at the person behind Rudy. "YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU.. YOU... YOU KILLED HIM!" He cried at the person.

"SHUT. UP!" Rudy shouted punching Gary in the face. "I'm gonna go to my dorm room. Just gonna do a few stuff.. By the time I'm back make sure he gets a slow.. PAINFUL... death..." the person said to Rudy.

"Of course Boss.." Rudy said as the person went out the backdoor outside.

"Why?" Gary asked the person as he was about to leave. "WHY?! NOT ONLY DID YOU DO THIS TO US YOU DID IT IT TO ASH! YOUR OWN- ARGGH!" Gary screamed as Rudy tazered him with the person exiting the building.

"Now then Gary..." Rudy said getting a knife. "It's a shame what happened to Misty.. And Ash.. I wanted to kill them myself.."

The door behind them opened without anyone realising.

"AT LEAST I GET TO KILL YOU!" Rudy shouts maniacally. "No.. YOU DIE!" Leaf screamed stabbing him in the back. There was no edge but it did hurt a bit. Including the electricity on the sword it knocked the rich bastard out.

"L-Leaf?" Gary said barely able to see who it was due to the amount of hell he went through. "GARY!" Leaf screamed hugging him.

"I...I'M SORRY!" Leaf screamed again tearfully crying on his shoulder. "Huh? Why?" Gary asked confused. "I'm..sorry.. I wasn't there for you..." Leaf said untying his hands from the chair.

"Leaf... Don't be like that.." Gary said slowly standing up. "Besides. I used to be like that too.."

"Wait.. Really?" Leaf asked opening her eyes widely. "Heh.. yeah.. Anyway let's get out of here.." Gary said as Leaf carried him by his shoulder.

"Gary.. Just asking.. Who was that you were talking in there besides Rudy?" Leaf asked as they slowly approached the exit. "I'l explain later.." Gary said as they exited out of the club.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Ugh.. This place again..." Gold groaned observing the stadium from on top of a hill covered by bushes. "Hopefully we can do this.. And we won't get nearly... You know.." Crystal said next to him.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE... NEXUS!" Gold shouts out realising something

What?!

"This is the EXACT same dialogue you used for Calem and Serena earlier! SERIOUSLY?!" Crystal shouted.

Well EXCUSE ME. YOU WERE THE PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN AT THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME..

Oh yeah. And Silver is behind you with Whitney.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Gold and Crystal shouted in surprise. As both Silver and Whitney were behind them. Both still in good condition.

Well Whitney was being carried like a bride but still..

"Sup.." Silver said in a monotone voice. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE WITHOUT US NOTICING?!" Gold shouts out.

"Allow me to explain.. While I'm being carried..." Whitney said.

* * *

Flashback...

"WE GOT YOU KNOW YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH!" One of the pursuers shouted at her as her Miltank fainted.

"GET AWAY!" Whitney screamed before suddenly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! FLARE BLITZ YO!" Someone shouted with an Alolan Marowak dashing in knocking down the pursuer.

"T-TEAM SKULL?!" Whitney shouted in surprise seeing two grunts helping her. "GOLISIOPOD HYDRO PUMP!" Someone else shouted with a pokemon shooting her pursuers into the air.

"GUZMA?!" Whitney screamed again with Guzma helping her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

* * *

Present

"Wait.. TEAM SKULL HELPED YOU?!" Crystal asked surprised. "Your damn right..." Someone said behind them.

"Guzma.. Thanks for taking care of her.." Silver said smiling for once. "Anytime.. My grunts and Plumeria are trying to stop the fighting.. I knew the boss was fishy.. didn't told me about this crap.." Guzma said.

"Boss?" they asked. "I'l explain at her lab... See you then.." Guzma said walking off. "Guzma wait!" Whitney shouted.

"I really dig the walk and the dancing you guys do!"

Guzma turned his face and smirk. "Nice to see you have a good taste.." he walked off.

"I guess Team Skull ain't bad after all..But.. The boss?" Gold said confused. "Guys.. Look." Crystal said pointing to a destroyed building behind the boys dorm.

"Damn.. We better settle things out.. And fast.." Silver said as he stared at the rubble.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Ugh.. Damn it!" Ash said getting up. The trash bags soften his fall but it not only stinked it hurt too. He looked around.

"Where's..." Ash asked.

"Black.. BLACK!" a voice screamed from the rubble. Ash quickly got up to see what's going in.

"BLACK. PLEASE!" White frantically cried pressing on Black's chest on his unmoving body.

"Ash! HELP!" White shouted with Ash going to press on his chest. "Do the.. Thing!" Ash said pressing in his chest.

"Black.. please come back!" White cried out opening his mouth and giving him CPR.

"GAH!" He shouted coughing. "BLACK!" White screamed in joy hugging him. "Ugh... White? What..." Black asked confused.

"You.. I thought...gah..." White said starting to cry. "YOU IDIOT! IF YOU DIED... I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WOULD GO!" she cried out hugging him and crying in his shoulder.

"Gah.. Stop it.. My arm... I think I landed in it from the fall.. Thank Mew that I didn't get crushed by any rubble." Black groaned in pain..

"White get him to the hospital.. I can handle things now.." Ash said to her. "Are you sure?" White asked. "Take care of him.. Besides.. He's your.." Ash said giving him a wink. "..." White stood there flustered.

"Just kidding.. Black just hang in there kay?" Ash said climbing a wall to the boys dorm. "Hey Ash!" Black shouted before Ash went over the wall. "Your girlfriends room! Which one is it?!"" Black asked.

"It's room 273! Make sure she's alright.." Ash said jumping down now behind the boys dorm.

* * *

One of the windows was unlocked. He jumped through hoping no one saw him. He stood up no lights.. He grabbed a flashlight he found on a table.

On the table.. Was a knife covered in blood. "What the hell?!" Ash said looking around the room.

He looked around.. Weapons.. And an interesting board.

He saw one of the photos on it. It was the news report of how his brother died.. Someone came in took his brother and crashed into a fuel tank and boom.. Gone..

He then looked at what it was pointing at.. An application form to the school. It was mighty old.. Barely can read it.. Next to it was something interesting..

The news report of both his mother's death and his father's imprisonment... It then pointed to four pictures. His mother.. Father.. Him... And Misty.

All of them had a x in red.. Looked like it was painted with blood.. His mother's picture said..

"Killed in an "accident"."

"Someone.. Wait... No it had to be an accident.." Ash said to himself looking at his father..

"Imprisoned. Thanks to the drug.."

"Drug?! What the hell does that mean?!" Ash thought shocked at what was going on.. All of the events.. Were they due to nature.. Or did.. Something.. Or... SOMEONE.. did it..

He turned to Misty's.

"Comatosed... Wish I killed her though... Lucky girl.. Least I killed the grandpa"

"Things didn't make sense anymore.. This person in here.. Planned all of this?! Kill mom, drugged dad, killed gramps and now he stabbed and comatosed Misty?!" Ash thought shockrd at what he was reading.

"MMMF!" A voice came from the locked room behind him. A key was on the table. Hoping it was the key to the door he opened it.

Inside was.. The entire police force and the teachers. The room was surprisingly big enough to cit them all. One of them looked familiar.

"BROCK!" Ash shouted going up to him. "MMMPH!" He tried to say something but tape was on his mouth and he took it off.

"WATCH OUT!"

Before he knew it somebody punched him in the head. He went unconsious.. Unknown who the person was.. Still.. Things were floating in his head..

Mainly one thing..

WHO did this?

* * *

In the Hospital..

"Will he be fine Nurse Joy?" White asked still worried about Black.

"His arm is broken but he will be fine.. Now are you sure you wanna walk around?" Joy asked Black. "Heh... I'l be fine. Just wanna see a friend.." Black said with a cast on his arm.

"Okay.. Just let me know if you need anything.." Nurse Joy said leaving them.

The two of them went to the elevator.. Heading to visit Misty for Ash.

"B-Black.." White asked flustered slightly. "I know this is a bit inappropriate in terms of time but can I.. Tell you something?"

"I like you too." Black flat out says without hesitating. "Wait. What?!" White said surrprised..

"I knew you liked me.. I read your diary sorry about that.." Black said giving a cocky grin. White stood there red beyond belief. Due to the things she said about him in his diary.

"So yeah... Once this is done we'll go out on a date eh?" Black chuckled putting his arm around her. The not broken one..

"Y-Yeah.." White said with the elevator opening and went on finding the room.

Just when they did they noticed nurses and a doctor rushing into a room.

"273.. Crap.." Black said rushing to the room seeing what was going on.

"Come on Misty! That's a good girl you can make it!" a nurse said holding onto Misty's left hand. Her eyes were wide open but her body was shaking like crazy. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly. Doctors and Nurses trying to find out what was going on.

"...sh.." she mumbled out reaching out for Black. Thinking it was Ash..

As she reached out.. Her hand dropped.

A never ending beep and a line came from the heart monitor.

"You there close the door she'll be fine!" One of the doctors shouted at them and Black shut the door. They stood completely still..

Only one thing raced across their minds..

"Don't die.."

 ** _TO BE CONCLUDED_**

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long run.. Now the next chapter will conclude everything and after that the epilogue.. Which HOPEFULLY. Will be out shortly..**

 **Until the thanks for reading!**


	19. Finale - Part 3: Final Showdown

**...**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Nexus.. Can you explain...**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _NEXUS! SERIOUSLY! ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER! IRONIC SINCE THIS IS THE FINALE TOO!_**

 ***Shows off his Report Card with his results from his summer exams with all As and Bs***

 _ **Oh... Um... Ok.. I'm.. gonna shut up be.. You know.**_

 **Ok now we got that joke out of the way yes. I was extremely busy with studies after the last chapter and as you can see it paid off in the end** **so I can finally go back to this.. Ugh.. Yeah sorry bout that.** **.**

 **So yeah... Finally here.. Not counting the epilogue..**

 **Now for the reviews..**

 **Guest 2 : Yeah.. Fairy Tail isn't for kids.. I mean watch one of the OVAs to see what I mean. And no Ash didn't kill Misty's grandfather. The main villain who started the fire and crap did.. That was my bad honestly.. I should've did that part better. But anyway.. Thanks for the review!**

 **Julie Togepi : Thanks for the review! And the rant.. Well now that I think of it.. I think I was a bit to harsh on that rant.. I think I'l do an extended rant or whatever on my profile where I'm not as harsh.. But yeah thanks for the review..**

 **(And about Misty.. You'll find out in the epilogue..)**

 **Alright... Let's get this finished..**

 **(Oh yeah I made a sort of extended thoughts on Armourshipping on my profile. So if you're interested check it out.)**

* * *

"... Who did it..." Ash thought while unconsious.

"...Everything that I've been fighting for here.. Was it for nothing? And... Why? Why did that person did all of this.. Was he connected to me in someway? Is that person one of my friends? I... still don't know.. But I'm still thinking.. Even though I'm in this state.. That I'l wake up to his face.. But.. What did I do to him? Is he purposely doing this to make me suffer?"

Ash's minds raced with ideas. Still knocked out.. Still not knowing who it is.. And what's going to happen to him..

When he wakes up..

"Why am I thinking while being unconsious. That doesn't make sense at all.."

* * *

At last.. He slowly opened his eyes... He was in a dark room... Light hanging from the ceiling. And he was tied to a chair.

A sound of an opening door came behind him.

"Are you him?" Ash asked not bothering to look.

"Nope.. It's just me.. According to you the rich bastard.." Rudy said behind him. Surprisingly fine after what happened to him in the last chapter.

"...Your gonna kill me.. Aren't you?" Ash said looking up to him. "Yep.. Slowly too.. And this time no one can find us.. Not even your girlfriend... Who.. have you heard?" Rudy said with an evil smirk grabbing a wrench.

"What?" Ash asked looking like he wants to get it over with. "You know what.. You'll find out when you die.." Rudy says approaching him with the wrench.

"NOPE! HYDRO PUMP!"

The door was blasted opened and a Golisopod came in and shot Hydro Pump at Rudy.

"Ash. You aight?" Guzma asked untying Ash from the chair. "Yeah.. But.. Why are you helping me?" Ash said confused.

"Things will be explained later.. Thank Mew you had that watch or else Pinky couldn't track you.. Now.. We gotta get out of here-"

Guzma's was stopped mid sentence when something came from a nearby TV

"Your attention please! Ash is complete human trash!" the voice came from the TV. The voice's pitch was changed and was impossible to identify who it is.

"Now.. You and me are having one last Final Showdown at the rooftop of the main building.. That is if you can make it there atleast!"

The TV then switched off.

"Who was that? Was he the boss?" Ash asked Guzma as they exited the building he was held.

"Thing's 'ill be explained as we get to the school building. Team Skull are taking care of the tings in the city while your friends and the other cliques take care of those bastards who started this whole ordeal in school grounds." Guzma explained as the ran to the school's entrance.

"Ash!" A spiky burnette haired boy shouted from the front of the school shouted. "Gary! Your alright!" Ash said in relief.

"You can thank Leaf. Now everyone has taken care of most of the bastards. The only place we haven't secured is the majn building where HE will meet you." Gary explained.

"Wait who?" Ash asked wanting to know his identity. "You'll find out when you get there. Now use that damn watch and that badass Greninja of yours and kick that mother fucker's ass!" Gary shouted going off to take care of the last of them.

"Good luck man.. And sorry about what happened yo.." Guzma apologised to Ash.

"It's cool.. Now Greninja.." Ash said and Greninja exited out of his Pokeball already transformed. "Let's go! Agility!"

Ash grabbed onto Greninja's hand and they dashed through to the front entrance of the school. Crashing through the door too.

* * *

"...SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" Ash shouted in the dark, desolate school building. Only light was on was by the stairs.

"Ugh.. Why won't you just die already?" a voice came from the stairs. Hiding by the shadows. "You... Show yourself already you coward!" Ash shouted again echoing around the room.

"Why won't you come up and get my brother?" the voice echoed around the room and a shadowy figure ran up the stairs.

"Hey get back here- WOAH!"

Ash was about to pursue the boss but a Charizard blocked his path. "Damn it! Greninja go!"

Ash's Greninja leaped into action and used Night Slash against Charizard. The Charizard retaliated by grabbing on to Greninja and doing a Seismic Toss.

"Grr.. This will take forever! The bastard will escape at this point... Greninja!" Ash shouted at his still healthy Pokemon.

"I'l take care of the guy! Can you take care of this Charizard?!"

His Greninja nodded and got the water shuriken at its back and split it into two and charged right at Charizard while Ash quickly ran upstairs.

One of the doors was wide open and lead to the roof. He climbed up another ladder to the tower where the bell was. It was still under construction. Having about three stories before reaching the top.

"COME OUT! ITS JUST YOU AND ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ANYWAY!" Ash shouted as he climbed to one of the first stories.

"How bout you just shut up huh?" A voice came from the top of the tower. It was a shadowy figure.

"Why won't you come down here and face me like a man huh?!" Ash shouted again.

"If you wanna know the truth.. You'll have to get to me.. Come and get me Ash.." the figure said going behind the bell.

"You son of a..." Ash said as he climbed his way up several ladders.

Some of the ladders were a bit broken and Ash nearly fell off but held on. After many steps he reached the top. The person was behind the bell which was impossible to cross.

"You bastard! What did I do to you!" Ash shouted from his side of the bell. "Why won't you get rid of this bell to find out moron!" the person taunted laughing hysterically..

"Grr.. THUNDERBOLT!" Ash activated his watch and shot at the bell breaking it apart and scattering around.

"Gee.. Talk about overkill huh?" The person said finally revealed.

The person raised the cap from the face. Revealing his face.

"N-NO.. NO WAY!" Ash screamed shocked at what he is seeing. "I cannot believe you didn't find out until now.." the person smirked.

"RED?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS?!" Ash shouted at him.

"Yep.. I did.." Red answered giving an evil smirk at him.

"No... NO! YOU WERE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! WHY WOULD BE THE BOSS OF THIS WHOLE SHIT?! WAIT... DOES THAT MEAN-" Ash cried before Red interrupted him.

"Yes.. I did all of those things.. The fire in the gym... The stab wound for Missy.. And well this whole thing was all ME! I TOOK OVER THIS FUCKING SCHOOL AND I USED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS AS PAWNS! But that's not the REAL thing I've been doing this for. I've been doing this.. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Red explained then angrily pointing at Ash.

"WHY ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! WE WERE BEST FRIEND- GAH!" Ash screamed at him before Red came up and punched him in the face.

"Friends... FRIENDS?! WHY WOULD I BE FRIENDS WITH ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO CAUSED MY MISERY?!" Red shouted angrily at Ash on the ground

"W-What? WHAT DID I DO?!" Ash shouted confused at him. "Tch.. Even after all this damn time you still haven't realised?" Red said pressing his leg hard on his chest.

"September 16th.. Yours and my birthday..."

"The same day your.. twin brother.. died.. Or did he?"

"No.." Ash whispered.

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD! YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Ash shouted trying to get up before Red kicked him to the ground.

"Well... The thing is... I am. Either you accept it.. or not.. Heh.." Red said before laughing like maniac.

"Five. Years.. Ash.. FIVE FUCKING YEARS OF HELL. WITHOUT MY PARENTS OR BROTHER TO EVEN HELP ME BECAUSE I'M DEAD TO THEM!" Red shouted starting to go on a mental breakdown.

Ash laid there watching Red break down in rage. "Is he telling the truth? Is he my brother?" Ash though.

"YOU THOUGHT I DIED AND LEFT ME! I HAD TO LIVE IN THE SLUMS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! A DEFENCELESS BABY WITH AN AWFUL PARENT WHO STOLE MY FROM THE HOSPITAL! AND ONCE I FOUND OUT THAT I HAD A BROTHER AND FAMILY I KNEW I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I had.. to make them suffer.."

"Wait.. Does that mean you?!" Ash asked demanding answers. "Yes.." Red said with an evil smile.

"I killed our mother... All I did was get someone I knew where I lived to run her over making it look like an "accident.." Red explained stomping on Ash's chest.

"Wait.. What about Dad!"

"Tch.. Him? Hah.. That was easy.. All I did was follow him into a bar and spike his drink.. Soon.. he would go crazy and actually KILL his child.. Or atleast.. that was the plan.."

"Once I found out you survived and was adopted to the Oak family. I knew I couldn't get to you now.. With the Oak family being rich and famous and all that.. So.. I held it off.. I went to this school.. It was a bitch to pay but it was better then the slums.. Then.. I found out YOU were here.. I knew I had to do one more thing.. I want to make you suffer as much as me!"

As Red finished his sentence he punched Ash in the face. "No.. wait.. We can stop this!" Ash stopped Red's hand.

"I'm sorry! We didn't knew! However.. I know your still in there! I know I never really knew you but.. Red.. no.. brother please!" Ash pleaded.

"Tch.. Like hell!" Red punched Ash with his other hand.

"Now you're apologising? NOW?! AFTER WHAT I WENT THROUGH?!" Red punched him again.

"So.. I pretended to be your friend.. I kept my rage in me.. As you and your Missy took care of the cliques I was in the dorm planning.. The school isn't all I need.. I must make you suffer.. So.. I set that fire.." Red said getting a knife out of his pocket.

"No... NO! THEN.. YOU KILLED GRAMPS AND PUT MISTY IN A COMA?!" Ash shouted shocked.

"Yep.. And now.. YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE!" Red screamed stabbing Ash in the left arm.

"GAH! ARGH! Damn it.. If your gonna kill me.. Then you could've just stabbed me in the chest!" Ash groaned from the pain.

"Tch.. I want you to bleed to death.. In front of me..." Red said pressing his leg on Ash's wound.

"Ugh.. Damn it.. please.. Red.. we can still be.." Ash groaned from the paid and was starting to bleed out.

"Too late.. But before you die... How about I tell you something.. about Missy..." Red said approaching Ash's ear.

"She's dead. I killed her in the hospital... With this knife.." Red whispered in his ear.

"No... NO NO NO! NOOOO!" Ash stood up and charged at Red to the edge of the roof.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ash shouted in anger trying to push Red off.

"IF YOUR GOING TO PUSH ME OFF THIS ROOF YOUR GOING WITH ME!" Red held onto Ash by his shirt

"Even if I die.. I'L SEE EVERYONE YOU KILLED AGAIN!" Ash screamed pushing Red. Red held onto him causing him to fall over too.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ash and Red screamed before hitting the ground.

* * *

"Gah... Agh... Damn it.." Ash groaned from pain. Blood was coming out of his arm and he probably broke a few bones from the impact.

He looked over to Red. His whole body wasn't moving. Ash was starting to see white light.

"Guess this is the end.." Ash thought.

"ASH!" multiple voices were heard from his left.

Multiple figures were running towards him. Ash reached his hand out for them.

Then his hand dropped. With both of his eyes closed shut. The entirety of his body not moving...

 _ **To Be Continued in the Epilogue**_

* * *

 **Okay. This sounded alot better when I was planning it.. In execution it was pretty anti climatic..**

 **So yeah sorry if this was kind of disappointing to you guys.**

 **The epilogue will be up soon. I promise.**

 **Until then see you in the epilogue.**


	20. Epilogue (FINALLY)

***Phone Ringing***

 **Hello?  
**

 _ **Hey Nexus! Just wanted to know how the epilogue's going!**_

 **AAAAAAssssh.. Uh... about that.**

 _ **Uh... what is it?**_

 **It's just uh... well.. it's complicated and...**

 _ **What. Did. You. Do?**_

 **I.. uh.. Sort of.. may have rushed it out and misspelled it.**

 _ **Really.. ugh.. I'll be right there to check it out..**_

 **NO DON'T!**

 ***Door Opens***

 **Surprise..**

 _ **YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE CHAPTER?!**_

 **Ash look these things take time...**

 _ **YOU HAD THREE MONTHS!**_

 **Actually I had four months buuut.. uh..**

 _ **Nrgh.. but what? And what's with this random skit in the AUTHOR'S NOTE OUT OF ALL THINGS?!**_

 **Just.. ugh..**

* * *

 **Okay random joke as side that I came up randomly let's talk serious. I am.. Really.. REALLY sorry for the wait for this damn thing. I had the whole fucking Summer to do it but procrastination, my girlfriend cheating on me and MANY other things that I really could put here but really I could be here all day. All I can say again I'm so.. So. Sooo sorry..**

* * *

 **And now let's respond.**

 **QUEENSPELLER67: Yes. May is kind of based of Sapphire from the Pokemon Manga. Thanks for the review!**

 **Julie Togepi: About the Ash's Father he was originally gonna be the villain but I thought it would be too obvious. Then I thought of Gary.. for some reason then I realized that wouldn't make any sense. In the end, I chose Red. Again thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Technically.. that is my Profile Picture. And well about the Summer Exams... Well, this is how it goes in my school. Every year you have exams on Christmas and Summer. Christmas isn't too hard but Summer's are the ones that really matter since with the grades you get in the test you'll be put into classes next year based on that grade. Example if I get a C in Science I'll be in a class with C students. I don't know how it works in other countries cause well that's how it works in Ireland. And I honestly found the Final Battle between Ash and Red not as good as I thought in my head which is why I thought it was anti-climatic. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Yep. That is so damn true. Whenever I think of an idea for a story or whatever it seems to play more like a movie then well.. a thing that you'd read. Which is why the Final Battle seemed so... meh. Probably due to my writing which is.. pretty shit. I plan to improve by doing a few one shots after this so yeah. And again thanks for the review!**

 **Okay, now we got that out of the way let's end this.**

* * *

Same streets.

Same people.

Same.. almost everything.

Goldenrod Academy is still the same... Not entirely though.. Obviously.. it's... well bully free. Just a school that they wanted.

However. They have lost people who were dear to them...

A teenage boy around 14 in his school uniform was walking to the train station. He looked around. Things were getting cleaned up. Still a little dirty.. Even though it has been about six months.

The boy after a few minutes reached the train station. He reached into his bag and got both his Train Ticket and his I.D. The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow looking at the boy's face then the I.D's picture.

"Gary.. Oak... Did you take surgery or something?" the man asked looking a bit suspicious.

"Huh? No. My name is-" the boy tried to explain before someone came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man.. Sorry I think we switched by accident.." the person said behind him.

The boy turned around to see a familiar spiky, brunette and cocky looking boy who was around his age.

"Gary.. Seriously?" the boy said annoyed at the fact. "Look. Sorry, man.. Here.. my apologies sir.." Gary said giving his friend's I.D to the man behind the counter.

"It's fine. Here's your I.D Gary. Mr... Ketchum? Wait.. THE Ketchum?!" the man said surprised at what he was looking at.

"Um... Yeah?" the boy answered. "Ash Ketchum! The hero of Goldenrod City! Embarrassed that I didn't recognize you sooner! Anyway.. You may go ahead." the man said giving Ash his I.D.

Ash took his I.D and went to board the train. Before then his friend Gary grabbed his hand.

"Hey.. you.. alright?" Gary asked very concern. "Yeah. Just.. gonna.. visit... you know.." Ash answered.

Gary let go of Ash's hand and just gave a smile. "Just.. hang in there... Bro."

Ash smiled at the last word. Even though they weren't blood-related. To him.. they were brothers. Ash then walked off and boarded the train. He sat down and saw Gary waving at him goodbye.

Ash began to doze off. Thinking of the events.

After falling off the roof Red landed on his head. He got severe injuries but was able to survive. But got amnesia. He forgot about almost everything... He remembered the horrific things he done. but.. he doesn't remember why he did them. Since then he is in jail now snd he feels guilty and feels he deserves it. He has even personally apologized to Ash.

Kn fact Ash forgave him.

"...If. You can hear me.." He whispered out loud. "Mom. I hope you... Understand why I.. Forgave him.. I know.. He caused your death. Dad's imprisonment. And of course... You know.. But... This is my long lost brother... I.. can't help it..."

Ash smiled before looking out the window. "Mom.. Take care of... them for me alright?"

As he whispered that sentence the train stopped at Celadon City Station. The city he was raised. He personally asked to bury someone special to him here... As he felt this is a good resting place.

He walked for a bit before entering the cemetery. He passed all the other gravestones until he reached the one in the dead center of it...

He stood there staring with something in his hand. He placed the small object on top of the gravestone.

"It's the badge I won back in Alola... Look... Again..." Ash began to whimper trying to hide the tears. "I'm... Sorry.. I couldn't save you... If.. only I was faster..."

"H-Hey..." a voice came from behind. "...I... Thought I'd find you here.."

"...Yeah.. You should know I come here. Almost every day by now.." Ash replied with the person going in front of the grave.

"I.. know.. I said this a million times... But.. I'm sure he doesn't want you to... Be like this.." the person said while reading the grave.

"I know.. But..." Ash whimpered before the person turned around facing him. "Look... I don't know what to say to this ..so... Just hang in there... Ok?" the person said close to his face.

"Ok... I'll try... Mist." Ash said wiping away his tears before the tangerine girl took him by the hand leaving the Graveyard. Before Ash took one last glimpse at the grave.

"Professor Samuel Oak, killed during the Goldenrod City Incident."

As he took one last glimpse Misty opened the door to a limo parked outside the graveyard. "Come on. The boat is gonna arrive soon." She said as Ash went inside with Misty following.

"Brock, Vermillion City Dock," Misty said to the driver. "Of course mham." Brock replied driving off.

"Nrgh. As much as I like finally getting the gym back... I really wish my sisters didn't go full.. Well posh." Misty complained looking at the people staring at them.

"Heh... Yeah.." Ash said looking out the window just thinking. Mainly about what happened all those months ago...

About six months have passed. When Ash hit the ground he somehow survived. He broke many of his bones and was coma tossed. Judging how.. somehow he got out of a separate coma before he was able to wake up nearly about three months after the incident. That wasn't the only miracle..

Despite being stabbed by Red not just once in the gym but when in a coma she still survived. And when Ash woke up around that time Misty was able to go back into society just in crutches since her legs haven't fully healed until now.

"Ash? Heelloooo? We're almost there now!"

"Huh? Oh.. alright.." Ash snapped out of his thoughts. "Jeez... No offense but you've been dozing off a lot lately... Are you thinking of how in the actual hell did both you and me survived all of that stuff?" Misty asked in her usual Tsundere type tone.

"I guess? I mean.. me and Red fell off like a three story building and went splat on the ground yet somehow it's like... Oh, we're alive for some reason."

"Well... Logic doesn't really work in this world... I mean hell there's someone riding a Pidgey over there.." Misty pointed out the window to a random guy flying on top of a really tiny Pidgey.

"Did we just went from a serious story to well ya know?" Ash said out loud. "Yep.. Speaking of which..." Misty whispered going closer to Ash. "Ash.. come on we're all alone.." She'd whisper rather seductively to Ash's ear.

"Um... THIS IS T RATED YOU KNOW THAT?" Ash said going red then going to Misty's lips.

"STOP. IT." Brock shouted from the front. "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE YOU KNOW! I DO NOT WANT TO BE REMINDED THAT I'M STILL SINGLE!"

"Well. You're the one that confused both me and Red together and we despite being twins look NOTHING alike!" Ash answered back at Brock. "Tch. Whatever anyway we're here now. Vermillion City Dock..." Brock pulled up.

"Ok... Just stay here slave." Misty said jokingly pulling Ash with her out of the limo. "HEY! YOUR SISTERS PAY ME FOR THIS!" Brock shouted angrily at Misty. "Well the ONLY reason why you agreed is so you can take pictures of them taking off their clothes! I saw you a bunch of times in the mansion!" Misty answered back.

* * *

The two teenagers sat on a bench waiting for the rest to come. Soon each one arrived. Brendan, May, Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Lucas, Calem, Serena, Wally, Lillie, Black, White, Silver, Whitney and Guzma.

All of them were here to say goodbye to Lillie. After spending six months in the Academy she decided for Summer Vacation to go back home to Alola.

"Do you really have to go?" Wally asked in a sad tone to Lillie. "Wally... L-Look I'll be back in September... I promised to see an old friend again after doing my thing here in Kanto and Johto.." She'd answer to Wally.

"Speaking of which. Yo! Boat's ere!" Guzma shouted as a boat pulled up at one of the docks.

Many people came out and two of which was a black haired girl along with an edgy looking blonde boy similar to Lillie. "Moon! Gladion!" Lillie shouted with the two of them coming over and hugging her.

"These your friends?" Moon said quite energetically looking at the group. "Y-Yes. Um.. meet Moon and my brother Gladion." Lillie said introducing them to the group. "Wait you have a BROTHER?" Wally shouted completely surprised. "Yes... Yes, she does..." Gladion answered in.. imagine the edgiest voice and you got Gladion's voice.

"Um... okay... Anyway... Let's go home now Lillie.." Moon said grabbing Lillie's hand going to the boat along with Gladion. "Lillie!" Wally shouted from Lillie's back causing her to turn around and as she does Wally hugged her. "Take care of yourself.. Okay?" Wally whispered in her ear. "I... I will.." She said blushing slightly with Wally letting go.

Just about to board Lillie gave him a peck on the cheek.

"FINALLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE YOUR MOVE EARLIER MAN?!" Brendan shouted cheering along with the rest of the group. Hell even Silver is cheering.

Just before the three of them boarded Gladion gave him a glare.

"If you break her heart... I'll chop your dick off.." He'd growl as he got on the ship.

As Wally heard he kind of looked like he pissed his pants as the ship sailed off into the distance.

Everyone was slightly giggling at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"Wally.. Uh.. Do you.. want new pants?" Brendan said trying to keep a straight face pointing at Wally's pants.

"WAIT I ACTUALLY DID?!" Wally screamed staring down below.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Lillie and getting Wally new pants the group split up again to meet up at the Goldenrod City Night Club just to kick off the summer.

Though before that Ash had to pay a visit to another person close to him.

At the Goldenrod City Prison.

"Hey Ash? You sure you don't want me to wait here?" Misty asked as Ash exited out the limo.

"I'm sure I can walk to the club anyway.. Besides it ain't that far.. Well I'll see you then."

The limo soon drove off and Ash entered the prison. He recognised a few of the prisoners. One of whom he is glad is behind bars..

"Serves you right you bastard.." He'd mutter passing through a certain Rich kid's cell.

Though he came here to visit someone else.

"Ah. Ash Ketchum?" One of the guards said to him by a door. "Yes.. How much time do I have?" He'd ask.

"Two minutes.. Make it quick." the guard then opened the door.

A certain boy in prison threads was busy eating his lunch as he was about to take another bite he saw Ash and froze then looked at the floor shamefully.

"Hey Red. So you doing well here?" Ash asked sitting down with a smile. "G-Good I guess... I mean.. Prison isn't as bad as... Well.. Have you ever seen that anime where those students are in a Prison School or something?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah! That anime made me laugh my butt off!"

The two laughed and soon were both silent. Then Red broke it.

"Ash. Why did you forgive me? I don't remember why in the hell did I do it. But those horrible things I've done... Mom... Dad.. And Professor Oak. Just.. Why?"

Ash looked up and simply smiled.

"Look. I don't know what did you go through but it must have been really fucked up. Plus. You're my brother. Besides mom and dad would forgive you.."

As Ash said that a guard banged on the wall signaling time was up. Ash got up waving goodbye to Red.

"Ash," Red said as Ash was able to go out the door. "Say Hi to Misty for me."

Ash simply nodded and left.

* * *

After visiting Red, Ash went to the Night Club and met with the rest of the group.

They did their usual thing, Leaf stalking Gary, Silver was being an edgelord, Brock was badly flirting with girls, White was somehow being more tsundere then Misty to Black and so on.

Ash was simply sitting down looking up lost in his thoughts. Wondering.. Just wondering what he is-

"Hey Ash! You dozing off again?" Misty shook him snapping out of his thoughts."Y-Yeah.. Just thinking again.." Ash answered.

Misty then sat down and gave him a worried look. "You alright? You've been acting that all day.. Are you.. Thinking about what happened months ago?"

"N-No! Just.. Thinking about what the hell am I gonna do this summer." Ash answered. "Oh.. I see..I'm gonna be heading to Kalos.. I never been there and.. Well I always to go to the so called "city of love" Misty said.

"City of what?"

"Are you dense or something? Nrgh.. Never mind this is YOU we're talking about.." She groaned and checked her phone.

"Well.. I have to go and pack up for the trip... Ash.. what about you?"

Ash sat there with a blank stare. "I dunno... Maybe I'll help Gary or something..."

"Oh.. Um okay.. See you later then I guess.."

As she sat up she gave him a quick peck on the check and left the club. As she did Gary gave Ash a stare. However at that point Ash looked fast asleep.

"Seriously? Dude it's only 11pm and you're already asleep?"

Gary then saw the bottle of wine on the table.

"Oh for the love of.."

* * *

"Nrgh... Here again?"

Ash groaned as he opened his eyes to the ceiling of his dorm room. He looked around.

No redhead girl on the bottom bunk and none of her stuff is there. Just him and Pikachu.

"Hey. Ugh... Did she left while you were here?"

Pikachu simply nodded while drinking a bottle of ketchup. "Why am I not surprised."

He dropped down to the floor and went to the bathroom. He half expected someone taking a shower and yelling "PERVERT!" as he opened the door. But nope.

"Wait a minute... Where's my toothbrush... And my stuff?!"

"PIKACHU? PI KA CHU?!" (REALLY? YOU JUST REALISED?!)

"That is because of me.." A voice came from the door. Ash quickly ran to the door and there was Gary with a traveling bag.

"Is.. all my stuff in there?"

"Yep. Anyway.. I also have something else.."

Gary got something out of his pockets. A plane ticket to Kalos.

"Wait... Hold on?! Why are you?!"

"Are you STILL dense after all these months?! Okay look I heard what you and Misty were talking about and I was able to get a ticket to Kalos and a seat right next to her.. So.. GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

Ash stood up before a weird noise came from his stomach.

"But I want Breakfast..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAN?!"

* * *

"Flight 016 to Kalos is now boarding at Gate A."

The airport was crowded as usual. Misty along with her sisters were standing in line waiting to board. Misty was just looking at the plane they were boarding.

After about twenty or so minutes they got on the plane. They were able to get into First Class. Misty sat down with her sisters in front of her. As more and more passengers showed up she noticed the seat next to her was free.

"Hm.. Late I guess." She thought as she put on some headphones to watch a movie on the TV

"In the mood for some movies I guess..."

She scrolled through the list before a someone else's finger pointed at one of them.

"Watch this one, Your Name."

She turned and saw Ash standing with his backpack.

"A-Ash?! How did-"

"Gary happened. Long story short... I want to spend my Summer with you. Just.. You and me. Well.. And your sisters.. Kind of.."

"AND ME.."

Both looked behind them. Brock was sitting looking for something to watch.

"Hm.. Is this Boku No... Something.. any good Ash?"

Ash and Misty both looked at each other. Both smirked at the idea in each others' minds.

"Oh.. Its a classic.. You will LOVE it.."

"Um.. Alright.."

As he started to watch Ash and Misty giggled hysterically with somehow Brock not noticing. Around that time the plane started to take off.

"Hey Mist."

"Hm?"

"I.. love you..."

Ash went red but Misty followed up with a hug.

"Love you too... Let's hope our future is bright.."

"WAIT THAT'S A BOY?!"

 **The End.**

* * *

Black and White: White ended up graduating from college and became the manager of a clothing store in Unova. Black also became her assistant and by that I mean occasionally flirting with her and her response being a usual slap or being a tsundere.

Brock: After about god knows how long he finally found a girl in Alola. After Ash and Misty's vacation he decided to stay with his new found girlfriend. Until he realised that she was over fourty and ran back to Misty still her sort of slave/butler.

Red: Red was eventually released from prison and did his best to clean up Goldenrod City for his terrible deeds. Up until this point no one has told him why he did the things he's done and he still has partial amnesia but he prefers it that way. He now lives in Pallet Town with his father every day paying respects to his dead mother.

Ash's Father: Shortly after Red was imprisoned, Ash's Father was released. Since then he did his best to be the best father he could be to Ash. When Red was released despite the things he done Ash's Father treated him like his long lost son. He lives with Red in Pallet Town where he visits his deceased wife everyday.

Guzma: Guzma was charged for a hefty fine as at first he was working for Red. Afterwards he dropped out of school and became a wandering trainer in Alola but occasionally becomes as wild as he was back in Goldenrod.

Wally and Lillie: Lillie unfortunately didn't come back from Alola after the Summer however she always wrote letters to Wally. After graduating Wally immigrated to Alola to live with Lillie in Aether Paradise. Though he is chased alot from Gladion's Silvally if he even touches her.

Calem and Serena: Calem dropped out of school and ended up owning a bike store in Lumiouse City. He is sometimes heavily in debt however his once girlfriend now wife often helps him out as she owns the nearby Saloon that for SOME REASON YOU CAN'T COME IN UNTIL YOU'RE STYLISH ENOUGH.

Lucas and Dawn: Lucas passed school with flying colours and became a Professor researching on Pokemon and many other things. Dawn on the other hand ended up failing miserably but Lucas let her to be his assistant despite that.

Brendan and May: Brendan kept May's promise and proposed to her near the small lake where they met the first time in Hoenn. Now a days they are found in a small wooden house near that lake a long with their two annoying kids.

Silver and Whitney: After graduating Silver got his dream job at being a therapist. Despite being kind of cranky at times and not letting go his Edge Lord routes he often does well especially with kids. The only person who he can't talk without screwing up was his wife Whitney who still became that gym leader that everyone hates because Miltank.

Gary and Leaf: Gary replaced his late Grandfather as the Professor of Kanto. While he couldn't live up to his talent he tried his absolute best. Leaf would also help him as his assistant. And by that constantly making out with him and in fact were caught doing it by one of his aids.

Ash and Misty: After school was done and over with Ash went to live with Misty in Cerulean City. He became one of the gym trainers and even would join Misty in Multi Team battles. Misty continued being a gym leader and a wife to Ash. After every night the two would sit at the beach watching the sunset.

* * *

 **Welp. We are finally done...**

 **Out of all honesty I have a bit of a love-hate relationship with this thing. I mean I loved it on concept and hey look! I can cross finishing a long story off my bucket list. But there is also alot of missed potential, too many characters and pretty lame jokes. But hey if you like it cool.**

 **Again this.. REALLY should've finished AGES ago but that was in the past. Now I'm gonna do another story but it won't be as long as this. In fact it's based off my favourite Anime movie! Yes it will be Pokeshipping..**

 **Anyways.. For the final time. Thank you sooo much for reading and take care.**


End file.
